Fifty Shades of Healing Together
by 1983Sunny
Summary: When Ana meets Christian she isn't really impressed with his behavior but soon they both discover that there is more to the other than just a pretty face. (Sorry bad summary) NO CHEATING/ NO DEATHS. AU & OOC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N : So here it is my first attempt on writing a full story in english. This story is AU and both Ana and Christian are slightly OOC, since they have different backstories. Please let me know if you like it. I will try to update every other day since I have a couple of chapters already planned out after that I aim for updating at least twice a week. I hope you enjoy it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own FSOG or anything related to it.**

_**Ana's POV**_

I pull up in the parking garage of the building I live in, park my car in my spot and jump out of it. Fuck I need to use the bathroom like 5 minutes ago. I make a beeline for the elevator and hopp from one foot to another until the car arrives. I get in and push the button for the 25th floor where my roommate and bestfriend Kate Kavanagh and I live. When the elevator finally stops I run to our apartment door open it and run full tilt through the livingroom into my bedroom and in the ensuite bathroom. When I finally sit on the toilet I sigh and let go. Who would have thought that peeing could be that good?!

Two minutes later I wash my hands and make my way back into the livingroom where I see Kate and two men I never met sitting on the sofa. One guy is sitting close to Kate and has one arm wrapped around her. He is very good looking with sea green eyes and wild blonde curls. He kind of reminds me of a surfer dude. The other one is... wow... just wow. Beautiful doesn't even begin to describe him. He has unruly dark copper colored hair, a golden tan and the most amazing grey eyes that I have ever seen. He is dressed in black leather boots, black jeans and black t-shirt that is so tight that I can see all his muscles. Ok I admit it, this guy is seriously hot. But when I look at them again I realize that they are all staring at me.

" What the hell was that Ana?" Kate asks bemused and I frown but than remember my speedy entrance.

" Well I was visiting my parents and on my way I stopped to have lunch and I decided to buy a huge slushy for the drive back home and it was like a really really huge one and you know me I can't stop when it comes to slushies and so I drank it almost at once so I had to drive the last hour while I needed to pee. So I had to run to make it in time" I grin and she shakes her head amused while both guys are smirking and I blush a little.

" I see so Ana this is my new boyfriend Elliot and this is his brother Christian I invited them over for dinner." she explains and I shake hands with both man and boy the brother is really hot. When our hands touch it feels like electricity between us and I withdraw my hand quickly.

" You invited them for dinner meaning I have to cook" I smirk at her.

" Well if you would?" she says sheepishly and gives me her best puppy eye look.

" Sure lasagna and salad good for everyone?" I ask and get three nods in agreement.

" Ok I'm in the kitchen." This is so typically Kate. I mean she is a total darling but I would not even want my worst enemy to eat something that she has cooked. I remember about a year ago she planned this big dinner party after finishing the cooking class her parents payed for her. She invited ten people and we all ended up in the ER with food poising, since then Kate and I silently agreed that I do the cooking. Since I love to cook I don't mind doing this, it relaxes me and I love to try new recipes. So I take everything I need out of the fridge and the cabinets and place it on the counter.

" Would you mind if I stay here my brother and your roommate trying to fuck each other through there clothes." I hear a disgusted voice and when I turn around I see Christian. He is leaning against the kitchen island and looks all bad boy in a really sexy kind of way. Oh my!

" No problem just sit down. Do you want something to drink?" I offer and inwardly beg myself to stay cool. The last thing I want is to embarrass myself in front of this sex god.

" Do you have white wine?" he asks in a low sexy voice that makes my heart skip a beat. " Coming right up" I give him a smile and get the wine for him.

" So Christian tell me what you do for a living" I start our conversation while I resume my cooking.

" I have my own company Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc." he says proudly and I frown.

" Never heard of it what do you do with it?"

" All sorts of things what do you do?" Actually he looks a little annoyed as if meeting someone who doesn't know him or his company is something that doesn't happen often to him. But I decide to ignore the fact an answer his question instead.

" I've finished my studies in may now I concentrate on my dancing."

" Dancing?"

" Ballroom and latin. I work in a dance studio as teacher and also compete with my partner."

" Boyfriend?" he asks and raises a brow. Shit that makes him even look hotter.

" No Jose is gay we dance together for 10 years now we met when our parents brought us to the same dance lessons."

" I see and dancing is enough to pay for all of this?" he gestures vaguely around the appartment and I shake my head.

" My biological father died when I was just born he left my mom and me with a lot of money. The dancing wouldn't even pay a closet in this place but it is what I love to do and I'm young enough to enjoy it. Later on I will start in the publishing world."

" Journalist?" now he looks disgusted and I get it as an entrepeneur he obviously is not keen on the media.

" No I have a love for books maybe agent or editor I don't know but I can dance at least another 5 to 10 years so I don't need to decide now."

" I see and why are you doing all the cooking when your roommate was the one that invited us for dinner?"

" Kate is good at a lot of things cooking is not one of them but I love to cook so no big deal. Do you like tiramisu with strawberries?" I ask since I have that already made today and was thinking about serving it for desert.

" With strawberries well I never tried it but it sounds good."

" It is good I made it this morning Kate loves it so we can have this for dessert."

" Do you have a boyfriend?" What the hell I turn around and look at him. Fuck he really is beautiful. Actually it feels like everytime I look at him he looks even better. Is that even possible?!

" No but thats kind of personal for someone I met five minutes ago."

" I know but I don't like to talk around things rather than just ask."

" I see so do you have a girl friend?"

" No. So would you like to join me for dinner tomorrow at my place." Ok did I just miss part of our conversation? Shit I can't do that it is to soon. I mean if he'd ask to take me out things would have been different but somehow I feel like having the first date at his place is to intimate since we only just met.

" I have a dance show tomorrow evening, sorry."

" I see I don't mind fucking you tonight." That's kinda rude and I'm shocked that a tiny part of me is tempted but there are certainly better ways to ask a girl to go to bed with her.

" Excuse me? I don't know what is wrong with Christian but I'm not in the habbit of fucking guys I barely know so forget it!" Ok he is definetely nuts because now he is smirking at me.

" Believe me Ana I'm in the habbit of getting what I want."

" Good for you and I know what I don't want" I snap back. Who the fuck does he think he is urghh he can look as good as he wants that attitude is a major turn off.

" I see so tell me what do I have to pay you for a fuck?" I gape at him. Did he really just say that?!

" Ok thats enough I've had it with you asshole" I fume and walk briskly into the livingroom starteling Kate and her newest hottie.

" Kate this is it I'm going into my room now to calm down and when I'm back I want this asshole out of my appartment." I hiss.  
"What happened?" she asks with a confused look on her face.

" Frankly that asshole in our kitchen asked me if I want to fuck him and when I declined his offer he asked me how much I take for a night."

" Fuck not again" Kate's guy groans and leaps to his feet.

" Christian what the hell is wrong with you leave the girl alone." he hisses at his brother who is leaning in the entrance of the livingroom with a smug grin on his face.

" Chill Elliot she is just a slut like every other woman so why not ask" he shrugs.

" I can not fucking believe this get out of my apartment now or I'll drag your ass out myself!" I yell at Christian and he has the audacity to laugh at me. This is it! I walk towards him and grab him by his shirt. He is obviously shocked by my behavior and the moment I've pulled him outside my apartment I get back in and shut the door in his face. There that told him!

" I'm so sorry Anastasia my brother umm it's complicated he has a problem with women I should have warned you I'm really sorry" Elliot says looking mortified.

" It's ok just don't bring him here again. I'll finish our food" I mutter and return to the kitchen. This could have been a nice evening but that rude fucker ruined it totally and so I finish cooking and just take some lasagna and tiramisu for myself with a glass of wine and excuse myself to eat in my room so Kate can enjoy her dinner with Elliot alone.

While I eat my food I'm still pissed about how rude Christian was but hey a guy who is that good looking must have a flaw in another department pity that it must have been his behavior. But I guess if you are the kind of girl who likes one night stands he is the perfect guy, sadly I'm not that girl.

_**Christian's POV**_

I sit in my office and all I can think of is the roommate of my brothers newest flavor of the month. Miss Anastasia Steele has some balls to kick me out. But I will show her. I am Christian Grey and I fuck every woman I god damn please. She is nothing special. Well okay she has those amazing eyes but this is it. She is just another cunt I can put my dick in and have some fun. Thats the only thing I need a woman for. And so help me I will fuck that little bitch before the week is over. Maybe I spank the shit out of her before I fuck her. That will tell her!

Finaly my e-mail alert rings with another new e-mail from Welch and I open it. There it is a background check on Anastasia Steele the next piece of ass in my collection.

Name: Anastasia Rose Steele  
Date of birth: 09/10/1989  
Adress: 1940 Escala 4th Avenue Seattle  
Height: 5'4  
Weight: 120 lbs

Parents

Franklin A. Lambert (deceased)

Carla May Steele

Raymond Steele ( Stepfather)

Siblings:

Jennifer Marie Steele * 04/25/91

Patrick Raymond Steele * 11/30/97

Education:

Montesano Junior/Senior High School

SAT-Score 2150

WSU Vancouver

Degree in british literature summa cum laude

GPA 4.0

Employement records

Dance Instructor at Dance Factory Seattle Full Time

Other occupations

Professional Ballroom and Latin dancer

Accomplishments

Junior Champion north america latin dance 2002 and 2004  
Junior Champion north america ballroom dance 2001, 2002 & 2004  
North american champion in ballroom dancing 2008, 2009 and 2010  
World champion in latin standard dance 2010

different championships in state and local dancing contest

all titles are won alongside her dance partner Jose Rodriguez.

Other

Religious affiliation: none found

political affiliation: none found

sexual orientation: not known

relationship status: single

banking detail

account at wells fargo bank: balance 7.5 million dollar

two savings accounts each 50.5 million dollar balance

fourth account 8.7 billion dollar balance

All money is from the inheritage Miss Steele gained on her 21st birthday  
her father Franklin A. Lambert was the heir of oil tycoon Mitch F. Lambert.

I stare at the report. That fucking bitch is as rich as I am well fuck me she is even richer since she has it all in cash while big parts of my fortune are tied to GEH or in real estate I own. No wonder she wouldn't consider my money offering. But I will have her anyway. First I will spank her, with a paddle or cane. Than I will fuck her mouth, than her cunt and maybe even her ass. I want to fuck her in everyway possible mark her with my cum and give her the best fuck ever in her life. And if she comes back for more, which I am sure she will I'll ignore her and tell her she was the worst fuck I ever had. Thats what that bitch deserves for kicking me out and I will be only to happy to deliver it to her.

Yes Miss Anastasia Steele will learn that you don't mess with Christian Grey. I'm just about to make another phone call when Elliot comes into my office.

" What the fuck Christian. I brought you with me and you had nothing better to do than treat my girlfriends roommate, who by the way is a really nice girl, like a cheap hooker?" fuck he needs to relax, besides he likes to fuck just as much as I do so who is he to judge me.

" Calm down bro I made an offer she denied so nothing happened."

" Christian I know you have a problem with women..." Oh no don't even start that shit again he is not my therapist for fucks sake! So I interupt him. " I don't I fuck them and move on!"

" Thats a fucking lie Christian you punish every woman you meet and you know it. I don't know if this is about your birth mom or that old hag and I'm sorry that this shit has happened to you. But you are 28 now Christian you can't go like that forever."

" Elliot don't give me that shit. Honestly I'm only 28 and I like to fuck so what's the matter?"

" I like to fuck too, but I don't treat every woman beside the ones in our family like shit. Thats whats the matter Christian and I think you should apologize to Anastasia." He has got to be kidding me. That slut kicked me out!

" Like hell! That fucking bitch threw me out!" has he lost his fucking marbles for good?! I'm not apologizing to some little bitch. Oh this conversation will just add to the humiliation I will put her through! But I need a plan surely she won't let me in if I just knock at her door. Think Grey hah got it!

" Fine I apologize why don't you, her and your girlfriend join me for dinner tomorrow 7 at my place?"

" Fine but please Christian just try for one night to act like a gentleman."

" Will do" I smirk at him. Yeah first I will give her some flattery and when I got her where I want her I will fuck her into next week and than ditch that fucking cunt. Game on Miss Steele you better get ready for the fuck of your life, because I'm going to fuck you until you see stars and beg me to stop, but I don't know any mercy. You won't be able to close your legs for a week curtesy of yours truly. Yeah now I can't wait for tomorrow. Time to have some fun!

**So this was chapter one I hope you liked it. There are some twists to come in future chapters which I can't wait to share with all of you. Please leave a review and let me know what you think.**

**Sunny**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: First off all I want to thank everyone for leaving a review, following and favoriting my story I truly wasn't expecting that kind of response so thank you. **

**Just to clarify yes the conversation between Elliot and Christian in his office was the next day. I hope I could make that clear in this chapter. Also I corrected some small mistakes in the first chapter. Ana's dance partner is Jose I forgot to change that in the background check but changed it now and in my story Jose is gay. **

**To the guest reviewer who said there was no point to my story because I made Christian such an repulsive asshole, I agree with you he comes across that way, but this was just the first chapter and as my story progresses Christian will change. Also I want to point out again that his backstory is not the same as in FSOG but I can't say more about that without spoiling to much of what I have planed. Maybe this chapter will give you glimpse into what is going on with Christian should you decide to read the chapter. Also I would explain this further to you but since you left a guest review I can't send you a pm. **

**This is actually is something I would like to say to all guest reviewers please log in so I can respond to you. You don't even have to create an account as you can lock in with facebook, twitter and some other socialnetworks.**

**So now on with chapter 2 and please if you have questions just leave a review or pm me. **

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to the lovely E.L. James**

Chapter 2

_**Ana's POV**_

The next morning I have some dance training with Jose so I head out early and meet him at 8:30 a.m. at the studio I work in. Classes won't start until the afternoon so Jose and I can use one of the training rooms. I have just changed into my workout gear when Jose emerges. He takes one look at me and smirks.

" Ok spill it Steele who has pissed you off?" Shit how can he tell? " I can tell" he continues with an even bigger smirk " because I know you for more than 10 years now and you have a bottle of vanilla milk with you. You always drink that when you are pissed of." Do I? I think for a second and shit he is right!

" Fine yes I'm pissed off." I sit down and lean against the wall facing the floor to ceiling mirror and Jose plops down in front of me. " When I got back home yesterday Kate had her newest boytoy with her and he brought his brother along. Actually the brother was pretty hot well until he opened his mouth. " Bad breath" Jose snickers and I punch him playfully against the shoulder. " No, bad attitude. While Kate and Elliot where dry humping in the livingroom he joined me in the kitchen and from out of nowhere he told me he wants to fuck me."

Jose shrugs. " So what you are seriously hot Ana. I mean I prefer guys but if I had to fuck a girl I would choose you. " Now I roll my eyes at him. " Well jeez thanks. But seriously he was rude and you know what that wasn't the worst part. Because when I told him no he asked how much he had to pay me for a fuck."

Jose gapes at me with his mouth hanging open. " No way!" he exclaims shocked.  
" Yes way. I mean who the fuck does he think he is to talk to me like that and when I told Kate what happened and that he should leave his brother called him out about his behavior that prick called me a slut while I could hear him."

" Well shit and what happened next?" Now that makes me smile. " I grabbed him by his shirt and kicked him out. His face when I shut the door in his face was priceless" I giggle and Jose laughs. " Way to go Ana, wow he deserved that what a crazy fucker."

" Yep a hot crazy fucker."

" Hot?"

" Yes like seriously hot. Actually that guy must have been the hottest guy in the history of the world. I guess that is why he is so rude and arrogant, he knows he can have who ever he wants."

" So you like him" he asks and I glare at him. " Sure beeing called a slut and offered money for sex is a major turn on for me." I answer my voice dripping in sarcasm. " But you think he is hot."

" Can we just drop it" I snap and grab my bottle but Jose snatches it out of my hand. " No we can't that guy got under your skin and that has not happened since..." I jump to my feet. " We are not talking about _**him**_ ok? So do you want to start training now or have more fucking chit chat?!" I hiss at him and Jose sighs. " I'm sorry Ana. Really sorry I shouldn't have started that topic. So come on let's dance until our feet hurt and you have no energy left to be annoyed over that crazy hot fucker." he says and I regret my little outburst and hug him. " I'm sorry Jose. I love you"

" And I you Ana. Now. Dance!" and so we get into our newest routine and I have no more time to think about Christian Grey.

After 4 hours of dance rehearsal Jose has to leave because he has classes today and we agree to meet an hour early at the other studio where the dance event we are booked for takes place tonight. This will give us enough time to warm up and get dressed before we have to dance. Since I don't have dance classes for another two hours I drive home take a quick shower and make a salad with chicken for lunch. I'm just about to eat when Kate calls.

" Hi Kate."

" Hey Ana listen, Elliot called me he was at his brothers office this morning and talked to him about his behavior. Christian invited us all for dinner tomorrow night."

" And why would I have dinner with him?" she can't be real and again that tiny part of me wants to see him.

" Please Ana Elliot said he is sorry I really, really like Elliot and I want to be on good terms with his family so can we please go. I promise if he is an ass again you never have to see him again. Pretty please?"

" Fine but if he pisses me off again, is rude or even slightly arrogant I will leave."

" Ok perfect. See you later Ana."

" Bye Kate." I hang up and grown. How the hell could I let her talk me into this?

_**Next evening**_

I stare at my reflection in the mirror and poke my tongue out at myself. Here I am making an effort to look good before I have to have dinner with that rude asshole who which I only learned yesterday is living in the same building as Kate and I.

I take a look at my outfit and smile. Yes I look good in my dark skinny jeans with fuck me heels and silver satin camisol. My hair is pilled in a mess of curls on the top of my head I even went all out and used mascara, eyeliner and lip gloss. Yes I look hot. Time to face Mister Rude and show him what he will never have.

Kate and Eliott are ready and waiting when I emerge from my bedroom so we leave the apartment and take the elevator up to the penthouse. I know this is a bad idea I mean honestly what kind of excuse can he come up with for his behavior? Shit I should have just said no but I know deep down that I want to see him, because even if he was an utter ass there was something about him. Maybe just his looks I don't know, but thats why I am here.

His penthouse is actually really cool though it lacks this cozy feeling a home should provide but than again he is a guy so I shouldn't expect that much in his decorating skills.

His security guy who introduces himself as Taylor leads us into the apartment that looks more and more like an art gallery the further we walk into it.

" Ahh there you are" I look up and wow he looks even better than I remembered him especially in his snug jeans and white shirt with topbuttons casually undone. But I won't let him know that he has an effect on me. I don't need him harrassing me anymore.

" Ana it's good to see you again" he says with a grin and extents his hand towards me. I arch an eyebrow and shake his hand and there it is again that strange electric current feeling when our hands touch but this time I keep my cool.

" Not sure that the feeling is mutual Christian but thank you for the invitation." I answer and for a breath second I can see anger or maybe even hate gleaming in his eyes. Well that shows me how honest his invitation was.

" I hope you will change your mind about this by the end of the evening." he says and gives me a big smile which I have to admit is breath taking.

" We will see" I murmur and follow him Kate and Elliot to the diningtable. We all sit down and his housekeeper Mrs. Jones brings salad with chicken as a starter.

" So Ana tell me more about yourself, what are your parents doing for a living?" Christian asks and actually he doesn't seem like he wants to apologize for the other night and his rude behavior at all.

" My mom works with several charities around the Seattle area and my dad is ex army and works as a carpenter now."

" So he doesn't just relax on the money your mother and you inherited." Ok this question is rude but I will give him at least one more chance.

" No, my dad is not that kind of a man he works for everything he wants. He was never interested in the money."

" It's not easy to find someone like that." he muses and this time he looks thoughtful. Well I guess most women have dollar signs in their eyes when they meet him.

" I know" I mutter because I really don't want to touch that subject.

" So why are you single?"

" Because most men are assholes!" I state matter of factly and he frowns.

" Are you a lesbian" he asks and Elliot kicks him under the table which makes me giggle.

" No Christian I'm not. Do I look like one?"

" You sure sound like one" he says petulantly and that makes me laugh.

" Well no one accused me of that before but I can work with that."

" Maybe all you need is a good fuck!" he says and Elliot and Kate stare open mouthed at him. Ok Grey time to set some rules.

" And I guess you think you're the one who is best for the job?"

" Bet on it."

" Ok let's do it" I have to hide my smile when his mouth pops open but he just looks too funny.

" Now?"

" No because I have one rule about fucking."

" State your demands Miss Steele" he says with a develish grin.

" You see the thing is I have some trust issues so if anyone wants to fuck me he has to put a ring on my finger with the words I do in front of family and friends. Still interested?"

" Are you kidding me you can't marry everyone who wants to fuck you!" he says appalled.

" You're right I can't." and now I'm in for the kill " That's why I'm still a virgin." The next thing I see is him splutter his wine all over the table.

" Urghh thats not really polite Christian" I mutter disgusted and wipe the wine that he spat onto my cleavage away with the handkerchief that Elliot has handed me immidiatly.

" A virgin for fucks sake how you are nearly 22 are you frigid." he hisses at me and I had enough.

" Do you know what go fuck yourself Christian. You want to know why I am still a virgin? It's because of guys like you" I hiss back push to my feet and leave his apartment. This is it Christian Grey is dead to me! He has no idea what I have been through but who am I kidding he wouldn't give a crap if he knew. When I'm in the elevator I reach into my purse, grab my cell and call Jose. I need to have a drink and if I have a drink I need Jose because he will stop me before I get wasted.

_**Christian's POV**_

" Ladies and Gentleman please take a good look at Christian Grey master of apologies" Elliot says while each word is dripping with sarcasm.

" Fuck off Elliot I mean come on how can that girl be a fucking virgin there must be something wrong with her!" Shit shit shit. A virgin. I mean hell a mother fucking virgin. Shit I still want to fuck her but now I don't know if I can do that. I need to see Flynn ASAP maybe he knows what to do. Fuck a virgin!

" There is nothing wrong with Ana you asshole and what the hell is wrong with you Elliot told me you wanted to apologies and instead you were rude again." Elliot's girl hisses. What was her name again? Kitty or Kara ahh shit what ever.

" Listen Kitty..." Elliot holds his hand up. " Her name is Kate god damn it Christian you have to get a grip this was a serious fuck up."

" How was I supposed to know that she is a virgin?"

" That's none of your business. Do you know what Christian just forget it. It doesn't matter I will make sure that I won't get Ana and you in the same room again. We will leave now. Come on Kate." I watch them get up and leave. Fuck that was not how that evening was supposed to be.

" Can I get you anything Sir?" I look up and see Gail standing next to me. " No, thank you Gail." She looks at my barely touched starter and sighs.

" I have made chocolate cake for desert how about a piece of that and another glass of wine?" she asks hopeful. " Yes that would be nice I'll eat it at the breakfast bar Gail."

" Very well Sir." she turns and I get up and sit down on one of the barstools at the breakfast bar. Gail places the cake and wine in front of me and goes back to cleaning the kitchen while I enjoy the cake. How can she be a freaking virgin? She can't be a lesbian. No thats not it. But why than? She is fucking beautiful all the guys who met her must have been blind or plain crazy to not ask her out. Shit that all doesn't make sense at all. What if she really is frigid? No she reacted like all the other women when she saw me. That can't be it. Great now I will have this fucking thoughts in my head all night long. I hate it when I can't figure something out immidiatly and right now Miss Anastasia Steele is a fucking enigma to me.

I finish my cake and stalk into my study where I make an appointment with Flynn for the next day and than work some more all the while still trying to figure out how she can be a fucking virgin. After an hour or two I get so frustrated I start to pace my study. Fuck I never had to constantly think about a fucking woman. They were all the same for me just a good fuck nothing else. I have half in mind to call one of the agencies I know around Seattle to send over a girl for the night or to go out and find a girl to fuck. I petite brunette with nice curves, pale skin and big blue eyes... shit I'm still thinking about her. I get a drink but that won't help either so I decide to take a cold shower maybe that will help.  
I walk briskly into my bedroom undress and head for the ensuite where I get under the shower and let the cold water run over me. I close my eyes and there she is again fucking Ana Steele all legs, perfect ass and tits. Shit I can not fucking believe it here I am taking a cold shower and now I have a massive hard on. Fuck I haven't jerked off since I was a teenager but now I find myself gripping my cock and rubbing hard up and down imagining it would be the smart mouth of one Anastasia Steele who was fucking me. I feel my orgasm build and cry out " Annnnnaaaaaa"

Holy fuck did I just do that. Shit I called out her name. Just fucking great what is that damned woman doing to me? I quickly wash myself and get out of the shower. I walk just with a towel wrapped around my waist into my walk in closet. I drop the towel in front of my full body mirror and stare at myself in disgust. That fucking pretty face that makes women go wild and those freaking scars from what my birth mother let happen to me and what the whip of the old hag did to me. No way I will ever let a woman besides my mother and sister in my life again. Women are only good for the fucking and I won't let Anastasia Steele be any different. No I won't ever trust any woman ever again. I've been there and I'm not going there again. No-one is going to fuck with me ever again. And with that solution I get into bed. I will fuck her no matter what and once it's done I can move on!

**I hope you all enjoyed the second chapter. Next will be Christian's session with Flynn and I will try to post tomorrow. Oh and if you have a minute please leave a review ;)**

**Sunny**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks again for all the feedback, follows and favoriting my story. This chapter is only from Christian's POV. I know you all want to know what has happened to him to make him the way he is now but it will take probably about three or four more chapters until the shit hits the fan and you will find out what exactly happened to Christian. **

**About the session with Flynn that is about to take place in this chapter. I'm not sure if a session would work like that since I never had to see a shrink, so I just used my imagination...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own FSOG or anything related to it.**

_**Christian's POV**_

Thank fuck it is finally 6 p.m. so I can leave my office and see Flynn. The whole day when I should have worked my mind went back on trying to find a way to get Anastasia beneath me. That damned woman, I have no idea why I can't stop thinking about her. That's not what I do. I hope Flynn can sort this shit out for me. Out of all the shrinks I have seen other the years he is the first I don't mind going to. All those other assholes I only endured to make Grace happy as she believes that therapy can fix my issues. So whenever I told her I wouldn't see the asshole shrink she has send me to anymore she found a new one. Usually either I would stop going or they would recommend me seeing another shrink as I was not forthtcoming and they said I needed someone I could trust.

When I met Flynn the first time I wouldn't say a single word and just stared at him the whole hour. Fucker didn't even flinch once. After three sessions of the same he actually put a tv in his office and when I came and sat down he switched it on and starting watching some crap show while sipping a beer and when I asked him what the hell he was doing he told me that I was the best patient he ever had as he doesn't had to help me find a solution of my issues since I wouldn't talk and that we could resume this routine because it was easy money for him. At this point I thought he might need a shrink more than I do and in the end we had a beer together. I only returned out of curiosity for the next session and somehow he made me talk. I still believe that this shit doesn't help me reach some goal which I have no idea what it is, but he is better than all the other shrinks I went to and it makes Grace happy.

When Taylor pulls up in front of the building that houses Flynn's office I tell him to drive back to Escala as I like to walk the quick distance from his office back to Escala. Once I reached the 15th floor I get into the office and his receptionist waves me right through.

" Christian" Flynn aknowledges and I sit down on one of the leather sofas facing him in his armchair. " So tell me what was so important that you felt the need to see me before our usual appointment on friday.

" I'm going crazy. Fix me!"

" Well Christian as you know we only have an hour so I'm not sure I can do this but maybe you start by telling me what is making you crazy." Fucking asshole is trying to hide his smirk, so I glare at him.

" Anastasia Steele that damned woman is stuck in my head. I met her sunday and since then I can't stop thinking about her."

" Did you engage into sexual activities with her?"

" No thats the deal John, that fucking bitch won't let me fuck her. First she kicked me out of her apartment and then two day later I invited her for dinner and she walked out on me."

" Have you entertained the thought that she might not be attracted to you?" Is he kidding?!

" She is I saw it right when we met. No she is just trying to drive me insane oh and she is virgin."

" Excuse but just how old is this Anastasia we are talking about?" now he looks worried fucker knows damn well that I would never become a fucking pedophile.

" Nearly 22 I mean there must be something wrong with her"

" Ok let's go back to how you actually met her."

" She is the roommate of Elliot's newest girlfriend. He invited me to come along to have dinner with them. You know his usual shit about me needing to go out more and make friends. Anyways they were all over each other so I joined Anastasia in the kitchen were she was preparing dinner for us. I found her attractive, so I asked her if she wants to fuck which she declined."

" How did she react?"

" Not to pleased actually and the fact that I then offered her money for a fuck didn't help either. I mean come on she was fucking attracted to me and how was I supposed she was a virgin. So she told her roommate to get rid of me and of course Elliot threw a fit about my behavior towards her I guess I called her a slut or something like that and next thing I know is she grabbed me by the shirt dragged me out and shut the door in my face."

" I see well Christian can you blame her or your brother for their reaction."

" Hell John I didn't assault her." Fuck he pisses me off.

" Yes you did, verbally. The way you talked to her was rude and offending you can be glad she only made you leave and didn't slap you for your less than respectful behavior. Actually I'm rather surprised that she agreed to meet you a second time. Tell me how this meeting went down."

" We got into a rather heated conversation and in the end she walked out. But hell how was I supposed to react once she told me she is a fucking virgin. I mean asking her if she is frigid seemed a logical question seeing her age and the fact that she is beautiful, I can't see her as a woman who lacks male attention."

" Again Christian it comes down to how you ask a question besides there can be several other reasons for her sexual status. She could be religious or had traumatic events in her past but this is just speculation. Let me ask you how does her rejection make you feel?"

" Angry mostly I mean it is just a fuck"

" As you said she is a virgin and the first sexual expirience is something precious to most women. You have to understand that if she declined your offer it is very likely that she is looking for an emotional bound to the man she gives her virginity to."

" But I want her." great now he is smirking again. " Could you imagine to date this woman start a relationship?"

" Are you nuts John? You know what I am!" he pisses me off by rolling his eyes at me. " Christian we talked about this you are not a misogynist. You don't hate or dislike all woman."

" So because I like my mother and sister I am not a mysogynist?" I snort.

" Those are not the only women in your life you like. There is Ros your right hand woman. You told me yourself you like her and trust her. Then there is Andrea your assistant and of course Mrs. Jones your housekeeper. You are surrounded by women everyday and you don't treat them badly. Though I do agree with you that you have a strong dislike of the women you find sexually attractiv as well as women who show there sexual interest in you. But seeing what your birth mother and Elena Lincoln did to you..." I stop him by jumping of the couch and start to pace the office.

" For fucks sake John I am not here to discuss either of them. We were talking about how I am going to fuck Anastasia so I can forget her and move on!" I hiss at him but he doesn't seem to be impressed by my outburst.

" Again Christian you can't just look at a small part of the puzzle or you will never reach a conclussion. Your dislike in women and what happened to you as a child and teenager is tied to each other."

" I just want to fuck Anastasia" I growl and John sighs. " Fine let's focus on that instead, though I will tell you right away that I will not take part in helping you to seduce a young innocent woman only to spit her out once you are done with her. You have to consider that your way won't work all the time. Is this the first time you got rejected by a woman?"

I stare at him and try to reign in my temper. One time he brought up my birth mother and that old hag and I got so pissed I started to trash his office. He told me that was my one free pass and the next time I break something in his office I would have to find a new shrink. Since that is not something I'm looking forward to I take a few deep breaths and inwardly count to ten. When I feel slightly better I think about his question.

" Maybe twice I think they were both married."

" And how did you react back then?"

" I don't know I just took another girl home with me. It was their loss not mine"

" That's interesting so what is different about Anastasia besides the fact that she is a virgin?" How the fuck am I supposed to know? " John if I would know that I wouldn't be here right now."

" Did you engage in sexual acts since you met her?" Shit. " Yes well only if jerking off while imagining that she is fucking me with her mouth counts."

" Do you masturbate regularly?"

" No first time since I was a teenager." he rubs his chin and stares at me in that unnerving way he has. " You told me once you not only engage in sexual acts with women you meet but also hire escorts why did you choose to umm take matters in your own hands rather than use the services of one of these women?"

" Fuck John that's what I was telling you when I arrived that fucking woman is stuck in my god damn head. By now I know that my dick would rather fall off then get into action with anyone else. Thats why I have to have her. Not fucking her is not an option."

" I see so purely hypothetical what are you going to do if you do have sex with her and you realise later on that you still can't stop to think about her."

" No I fuck her and then I'm done with her." I snap can't he get that I just need to fuck her out of my system?

" Just humor me this one time Christian." I sigh fine have it his way. " I guess then I have to fuck her until I'm over her."

" And what if that day never comes?" Now I have enough. " For fucks sake John I just want to fuck her all this what if shit is getting me nowhere."

" Christian I will talk very freely now; what is getting you nowhere is your inappropriate behavior and lack of respect towards most woman. For a smart young man who he succeeded beyond expectations in the business world your relationship skills are poorly lacking. By the way you acted when you met Anastasia you offended her and embarrassed your brother and you repeated that when you had them over for dinner.

And this is not the only time you did something like that. Remember the time when your mother forbid you from ever bring one of your many women to her house because you had the girl you brought to that dinnerparty perform oral sex on you while your mother had guests in the other room?" I smirk at that memory and John glares at me.

" I am serious about this your behavior is appalling and if you want to have any chance with Anastasia you have to change your behavior because from what you just told me about her, I can't see that she will be interested in what you have to offer. Since you are, thank god, not the kind of man who forces himself on women I don't see how she and you will get on the same page. So are you willing to work on yourself in order to might get a chance to proof yourself to her?"

Fuck. Shit. Fuck. There has to be another way. I can't allow her into my life. No I need to get over her. I mean hell what are the changes that we run into each other? We lived in the same building for nearly 3 months and never saw each other. If he thinks there is no change in hell for me to just fuck her, then I might as well get over her. Shit fat chance that will happen. I'm cursed. God damn it I hate women!

" You know what John. I have had it. I will just get over here. No way in hell I am changing just to get laid." John sighs and glances at the clock.

" Well Christian our time for today is over. Please take some time until friday and think about what I told you tonight. I do want to help you but you have to want to work on yourself."

" I think I'm fine just the way I am" I mutter not giving a fuck that I'm sounding like a sulking teenager and leave his office. Well that was a waste of time.

I walk back to Escala still contemplating my options about what to do with the beautiful yet annoying Miss Steele when I stop dead in my tracks just when I was about to cross the street to Escala. Right on the otherside of the street Anastasia is leaving the building and she is not alone. Fuck she is with a guy. Was she lying and that is her boyfriend?

I try to get a better look of the boy. Crap he looks like a teenager but a handsome little shit I give him that much. They are both laughing and start to walk down the street. Before I know it I follow them from a safe distance and see them get into a diner. Fuck what now? I watch as the get into a booth and when Anastasia sits facing away from the entrance I don't think twice I get into the diner and slide into the booth right behind them so I sit right behind Anastasia. I try to listen to their conversation but I'm interrupted by the waitress who is ogling me like an oasis in the middle of the desert. Fuck off your 80 years to old and 500 pounds to heavy for me I think to myself and order without even looking at the menu. Mac&cheese will do I'm not here to eat after all.

I'm just about to try to listen again when two more guys come in and sit down with them. What the fuck is she doing with all those fucking guys. I sink a little deeper into my seat and try to listen and yes it works I hear one of the guys.

" And Ana saw that crazy fucker again?" one of the guys asks. What crazy fucker?

" No, thank god though I have a feeling that won't last since we live in the same building and Kate is pretty serious about his brother." What the fuck she calls me a crazy fucker? Oh I would like to spank her for that.

" Come on Ana I know you like him you told me yourself you think he is hot" Ha I knew it!

" What, finally my sister likes a boy." Ahh that little dude is her brother one fucker gone two left.

" I don't like him. He is attractive Patrick but he was completely rude"

" You could still do him" one of the guys laughs so I assume he isn't interested either. Good!

" First I don't do one night stands and second I most definitely won't have sex with a man whore who probably has more STD's than modern science is aware of and anyways if I ever decide to enter the casual sex life then it should be at least in a friends with benefits kind of way. I ... I just don't want to be used and lied to again." Shit it sounds like she is about to cry. What the fuck happened to her? Maybe I need to let Welch dig even deeper into her history though he went into a lot of trouble to even find out about wealth or the fact who her birthfather was.

Fuck while I listen to them now talking about some random shit I realise that I'm now behaving like a stalker. Shit I need to leave. I ask for the bill pay quickly and leave before Anastasia can see me. I need to get a grip I can't get obsessed over that girl or I might as well let Flynn move in with me for around the clock consulting. No I need to get a hold of myself first I call Claude for session tonight and then I will go out and try to find some nice piece of ass for the night to proof myself that I don't need that damned woman. Fuck I need a drink!

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I you have questions, ideas or critism just leave a review or send me a pm. **

**Sunny**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Ana's POV**_

It's been a week since dinner-gate and even though I tried my best to never think of Christian Grey again I find myself day dreaming about him. I hate it. I mean I was never the kind of girl that would ogle guys but he is just to good looking. It doesn't help either that Jose is teasing me now with him asking all the time if I have seen the crazy fucker, as he has named him, again. Thank god so far I have managed not to see him again. Though right now I have other things on my mind. I feel like I'm going crazy. Ever since my baby brother Patrick came to visit me for a day last week I have the weird feeling that someone is watching me. Even now on my way home I keep looking behind me because I feel like someone is staring a hole into the back of my head, but of course there is no one when I turn around.

Great now I'm getting paranoid. I would love to talk to someone about it but I can't. Kate would think I'm nuts. Jose and his boyfriend Dave would probably follow me around all day and if I would call my parents, oh boy, they would go crazy. Because eventhough no one knows who my biological father was or that I'm probably the richest girl in the state they would go crazy with worry and hire security or shit like that and I like the fact that even with all my wealth I can live like a normal girl. I mean not even my siblings know just how rich I am. Most people believe that my mother came from money seeing that my parents never married and that my grandfather was so crazy over the safety of his son that there was never a picture of him in the media. So basically when his Dad and he died in that accident it was believed that all their wealth went to who knows where while in reality my mother got a small part and all the rest went to yours truly.

Even if someone would look up my birth certificate no one would associate such a random name as Frank Lambert to his father and the family fortune. Other than my parents only my mothers parents, Ray and of course my fathers lawyers know about my wealth and I want to keep it that way. Jose and Kate know I have money but they have no idea just how much as they never asked and even if they would I think I would lie. It's not that I don't trust them but my parents told me over and over again never to tell anyone so I won't.

When I arrive at Escala I look around again and roll my eyes at myself because of course there is still no-one following me. So I get inside and into the elevator frowning when the lights flicker for a second, but I just press the button for my floor. Once I have opened the apartmentdoor I smell food and I think someone is cooking. I hurry into the kitchen and find Elliot chopping veggies while something is cooking in the wok. Kate is sitting at the breakfast bar and watches him.

" Oh thank god it's you who is cooking Elliot for a few awful seconds I thought Kate was trying to cook again" I smirk and they both look up to me. " Why is my girl such a bad cook." he asks with a boyish grin.

" Well think about this. An apartment in Vancouver 12 people with food poisoning and only one bathroom" Kate gives me a dirty look and Elliot laughs. " Thanks for the warning Ana so do you want to stay for dinner?"

" Sure what are you cooking?" I ask while I make my way to the fridge and grab a can of soda. " Stir fry with chicken."

" Sounds good count me in." I smile. " Crap" Elliot says suddenly and I frown. " I can eat out if you two want to be alone."

" What no I forgot to get soy sauce and I can't find it in your pantry."

" Oh umm I think I used the last on saturday, you keep chopping I'll go get a new one the supermarket is just around the corner."

" No you don't have to I can go." Elliot offers. " No it's cool I go." I hurry in my ensuite to use the toilet and then make my way out of the building and into the nearest supermarket where I get the soy sauce and grab a pint of Ben&Jerry's for later this evening and get back to Escala while still feeling like someone is watching me.

I get into the elevator and just when the doors are about to close someone gets in with me. Oh joy Christian Grey. He looks down at me and smirks.

" Anastasia how nice to see you" he gives me a dazzling smile and inwardly I swoon a little.

" Christian." I mutter and try to ignore him though beeing in a closed elevator does not help. It's like the tension between us is palpable. I watch the numbers of the floors as we pass them and suddenly everything turns black and the elevator stops so abruptly that I almost lose my balance.

" Christian what the was that." I asked panicked because it is pitchblack and mercifully the emergency light flickers to life.

" It's ok it's just a little blackout Ana. Are you ok?" Wow who is he and where has the crazy fucker gone to?

" I think so. Oh I hate beeing in closed small spaces I mean how long is this going to take I don't want to be stuck in here long." I start to pace. Shit is the car getting smaller. Oh I need to get out of here. I think Christian is calling my name but I'm consumed with panic. I mean lets face it I am stuck in a small box suspended god knows how many feet of the ground. Oh got what if the fucking thing crashes down. I'm too young to die and... bam!

I gape at Christian he fucking slapped me. Not hard but anyway how dare he. " Are you crazy why did you do that" I asked shocked.

" Why I'm not a fucking Doctor Ana and you where ready to start hyperventaling. I'm sorry I slapped you but I didn't know what else to do" he says looking contrite for a change.

" I only panicked a little calm down" I mutter embarrassed and rub my cheek. " Do you feel better?"

" A little though I still want to get out of here." he gives me a small smile and takes his phone out of his pants pocket. " Taylor... in the service elevator... Yes I am stuck between the 20th and 21st floor. No Miss Steele is with me. Yes ... fine" I look up at him and he sighs. " My security chief Taylor, he is stuck in the service elevator as he was parking the car. So I have no idea what is going on." He explains and I'm about to answer when my phone rings. I take it from my purse and answer the call.

" Oh my god Ana there is a blackout at Escala you need to take the stairs if you want to come up." she says and I roll my eyes.

" Well I would love to do that Kate but sadly I'm stuck in the elevator between the 20th and 21st floor."

" What" I hear her talk to Elliot and he takes the phone. " Hey Ana Kate is calling the front desk to see what is going on are you ok?"

" I guess though I hate beeing stuck in here."

" Are you alone?"

" No your brother is in here, too."

" Well shit can I speak to him."

" Sure" I hold the phone out to Christian and he frowns at me. " Your brother" he takes the phone.

" Hi Elliot... what are you kidding, what do you think that I'm a fucking animal and rape her in the elevator... christ I know how to behave myself I might not do it often but I was raised by the same parents as you so I do know how to behave respectful... Fine just keep us updated and tell them Taylor is stuck in the service elevator between the third and fourth floor... yes bye."

"Why did your brother just ask you not to rape me in here because that is freaking me out" I hiss and put as much distance as possible in the small space we are in between us.

" He told me not to try anything calm down, ok, even I have boundries and as long as you say no I am not going to touch you."

" Good to know so I guess it would be pretty stupid to ask you if you carry a spoon with you." He looks at me as if I have lost it. " Why would I carry a spoon around with me?"

" I don't know but I have a pint of Ben&Jerry's with me and I'm hungry but I'm not desperate enough to eat it with my hands." I mutter and he smirks. " You could eat it off me!" so much for knowing how to behave.

" Seriously Christian I mean how did you become so successful if all you can think about is getting laid?"  
" Because I separate my work from my private life Anastasia. Though I'm in the habbit of getting what I want in both areas of my life."

" So you are telling me that once you are at work you are completely different than you are now with me?"

" Basically yes."

" Maybe I should work with you then I would really like to see that." I answer and he shakes his head. " I don't employe women I want to fuck thats a no-go for me."

" So all women who work for you are unattractive?"

" No that wouldn't be possible but it's simple if a woman applies for a position where I have to work with her directly I'm to approve her before she is hired if I think about fucking her I don't do it or if she is highly qualified I find another position with in my company for her where I don't have to see her." Ok maybe I am going crazy in here but that sounds at least a bit reasonable.

" Can I ask you something?" I ask because suddenly something came to my mind. " Sure ask away"

" Elliot told me that you have a younger sister, right?"

" Yes her name is Mia, why?"

" How would you feel if someone would come on to her like you did to me?" I see him think about it for a second and his mouth presses into a hard line. " That's what I thought"

" It's what I do ok all that hearts and flowers shit is not my style."

" It's not about hearts and flowers it's about treating someone with respect I mean we knew each other for less than 10 minutes and you threw that curveball at me. That makes you look like a douche and me feel like a cheap slut. I have more to offer than my vagina you know?!" _Shit calm down Ana this is not the right place to get angry again._

" I get it ok?! I shouldn't have been that blunt but you could have told me that you're a fucking virgin maybe I would have acted differently then." Is he kidding?

" What do you expect? Am I supposed to introduce myself like that ' oh hi I'm Ana Steele, the virgin'?"

" Well I don't know that would be arkward" he chuckles and that is a really sexy sound. _No, no focus Ana!_

" So what do you want then, besides it doesn't matter if I'm a virgin or not I am a human beeing just like you and I deserve to be treated with respect. Haven't your parents taught you any manors?" This is really something I kept thinking about I mean Elliot is fun and nice so how could his brother end up like this?

" Believe me my parents are amazing and the taught me respect, manors and ethics."

" So why don't you use them?" I snap and boy he looks mad.

" I'm a misogynist ok and I was perfectly fine with that living an easy life before I had to met you and suddenly I can't stop thinking about you. Fuck!" he damn near screams and I'm in shock. So he hates women, well that explains a lot.

" Say something" he hisses when I remain silent. " What else is there so say Christian you hate women I mean that explains your behavior but it's sad I mean basically you will be alone for the rest of your life" I muse and an idea comes to my mind. " Or maybe you should date men. I mean that way you wouldn't have to deal with women. Have you ever thought about that?" I ask and suddenly he looks fucking pissed and corners me in the elevator his face inches away from mine.

" I am not gay, no one is going to fuck me, do you hear me" he yells at me and now I am scared. " Christian please calm down. I'm sorry it was just something that came to my mind." When he continues to glare at me I try to remember all the defense moves Ray has taught me over the years. I mean I have pepperspray in my purse but I can't use that on him in here so if he doesn't back of soon I might freak out. I continue to stare wide eyed at him and suddenly he backs off and sits down on the floor.

" I'm sorry Ana I have umm issues as you might have guessed already." he says and I sigh and sit down aswell. " Well your lucky you calmed down because I was only moments away for kicking you where it really hurts." I say and he starts to laugh.

" You kicking me in the balls. You look like you couldn't even hurt a fly." he says amused and I glare at him. " My stepfather taught me how to defend myself." I snap.

" Ah yes he is ex-army" he murmurs. What, how does he know? " How do you know that?"

" Not sure I guess Elliot told me." he says. " No he can't I never told him"

" Fine I ran a background check on you." What the hell?!

" Why?" Who does something like that?

" I thought I might find something that helps me getting you laid, besides having more information is always helpful."

" So what did you find out?"

" Nothing special besides that you are as rich as I am."

" What? Fuck how did you get that information? Have you told someone?" Please say no. " Of course not though to give you a little peace of mind Welch, my security adviser, had to dig pretty deep to find more than the account you use everyday. I assume that no one knows?"

" No and I like to keep it that way." I snap.

" Calm the fuck down I'm not going to expose your wealth to anyone. Believe I know how many creeps would be after you once they knew about your money."

" How did he find out?" he shrugs " I don't know I don't ask him how he gets his information as long as he does."

Great just great this day just keeps getting better. I stare at my phone but there is no new text from Kate. What is keeping her so long? I cannot wait anymore so I dial her again.

" Ana are you ok in there?"

" Yes what is going on?"

" I have no idea Elliot and I are going down to the lobby right now since no one is answering the phone on the front desk if we don't find anyone I'm going to call 911 to get help for you."

" Ok."

" Has he tried anything?"

" No"

" Good ok lets not waste your battery I'll call once I know what the hell is going on here."

" Fine" I hang up and tell Christian what Kate told me. We don't talk anymore and I'm hungry and thirsty so I get my ice cream out of my shopping bag, to hell with tablemanors I'm hungry.

" You shouldn't do that" Christian says when I open the pint. " Why not?"

" Because that shit is is sweet as hell you will get thirsty when you eat it and we don't have anything to drink." Shit he is right I always get really thirsty if I eat sweets or ice cream.

" Do you hate your mom and sister, too?" I ask to distract myself from beeing hungry.

" No it's not like that." he says clipped but now I am intrigued. " Then how is it?"

" Basically I can get along with every woman I meet if she doesn't ogle me like a piece of meat or if I don't find her attractive."  
" I didn't ogle you!"

" Oh believe me you checked me out the moment you laid your eyes on me." he says in disgust. " No I didn't well I guess I didn't and if I did it wasn't intentionally. You are attractive so of course women look at you besides you are eye fucking me whenever you see me. So why is it ok for you and not for me."

" It's not respectful" he snaps and I try to stop myself but I burst out laughing. He is telling me that I'm disrespectful. Oh my god he really is crazy.

" Why the fuck are you laughing?"

" Why because you are pathetic Christian you can't expect anyone to treat you with respect if you act like you did."

" Maybe I would have done that if you wouldn't have started that shit by beeing disrespectful!" he snaps and I sigh. Jesus it's like talking to 3 year old. How can that man be so god damn successful if he acts like a spoiled brat all the time.

" Ok I give up Christian let's just sit here and wait until someone gets us out of here all the talking is getting us nowhere." he glares at me but finally gives me a curt nod. Thank heavens. I have no idea what is wrong with him, but he definitely has issues that I can't even begin to understand and right now I'm not in the mood to try to have a normal conversation with him. At least he said he wouldn't touch me until I would tell him I want him to. Actually for some strange reason I don't want to dwell on I want him to touch me but I would never admit that to him, he is not going to use me and somehow I think the only reason he wants me is because I told him he can't have me.

We sit there in silence and he is doing something on his Blackberry while I'm deep in thoughts and finally after 45 minutes Kate calls.

" Ana energy should be back in 10 to 15 minutes they are working on it now. It's just a small thing don't ask me what exactly I'm not good at all this tech stuff."

" Ok thanks Kate I'm glad see you soon." I hang up and tell Christian what is going on and he sends Taylor a text so he knows aswell what is going on. I watch the time pass on my cell and just hope that I'm soon out of here.

" What are you doing the saturday after next?" Christian says suddenly in a rush as if he wants to get the words out before he can change is mind. " I don't know why?"

" My parents are giving a summerparty/ fundraiser would you accompany me?" I gape at him is he asking me out?

" You want to go on a date with me?"

" Yes"

" Ok let me ask you something do you expect me to let you fuck me at the end of the date?" He shrugs with a slight grin " A man can hope"

" And once you fucked me you will just move on?"

" I told you I don't do hearts and flowers. Can't you see that I'm fucking trying here?"

" Trying to get laid" I snort and he scowls at me. " For fucks sake Ana why is it such a crime for you that I want to fuck you."

" Because you are a complete douchebag and the moment you get off of me you are gone. I don't want to be used that is my issue. Since you seem to expect me to just accept your issues you should give me the same courtesy."

" But that is getting us nowhere" he groans in frustration. " I know so why don't you go out find another girl and fuck her." I offer and with that he goes off again. " I tried ok believe me I tried to do that. Do you want to know what happened? Nothing fucking nothing it's like my fucking dick has his own mind and won't cooperate. Shit this is why I need to fuck you out of my system!" he yells.

" Wow who said romance was dead" I cannot believe it. Is he really thinking that he can win me over like this.

" Fine let's just forget about it." And there he is again the sulking teenager and thank god right in this moment the elevator comes back to life and opens a minute later at my floor.

" Goodbye Christian" I murmur as I step out though I can't stop myself from taking one more look at him but he just gives me a cold glare so I head for my apartment wait until Kate and Elliot are back and we decide to order chinese food since what Elliot had started to cook was outside without cooling for to long now. When Kate answers the door I can't help it.

" Why does your brother hate women?" I blurt out and he looks at me and sighs. " Look Ana he has issues but it's not my place to say. He had some horrific expirience both as very young child and as teenager. My parents tried their best to help him when they adopted him, but the damage was done and later on intensified. Anyways I know it is hard to believe since he was less than nice whenever you met but deep down he is a good man he just has a hard time letting anyone in."

" He is adopted?"

" We all are our parents could have children."

" I see anyways thanks" he shrugs with a smile and when Kate returns with the food I take my food to my room because I need some alone time to think about what Elliot has said and what this could possibly mean. Shit why can't I just forget about Christian Grey?!

_**I hope you enjoyed the chapter. It was a little difficult to write since this story has taken it's own life and I'm not completely happy with this chapter, but I want to come to the big shocker in my story which is now 3 chapters away. I will try to update tomorrow or sunday again. Oh and please leave a review ;) **_

_**Sunny**_


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Again a big thanks for all the reviews, follows and favs for my story. I never expected this and it makes me want to update as fast as I can ;) **

**One of you asked if Elena is a rapist in my story, but I can't give that away without spoiling parts of my storyline, but Elena will shortly make an appearence in my story this much I can tell. **

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to E.L. James**

_**Ana's POV**_

It's been 3 days since I was stuck in the elevator with Christian. I still can't believe that in the course of one conversation he first told me that he wants to fuck me out of his system and then asked me on a date. If someone else would have told me this story I would have laughed about the audacity that the guy has. But since I'm the person he talked about I'm not really amused. Worse I still can't get him out my head. I mean what the hell must happen to someone that he ends up that fucked up.

So for the last 3 days I spend most of my free time with trying to come up with scenarios that could have taken place in his past. In the end I got mad at myself when I realised I was trying to make an excuse for him so I could actually agree to go on that date with him. Elliot asked me about the summerparty aswell and since Kate's brother Ethan is in town he asked me to go with him but I told him I couldn't go. In reality I was just worried how that evening would end if Christian would see me with another man. The last thing I need is him punching Ethan in the face because he can't keep his temper in check. Because let's face it for a short second I thought he would hit me when I asked him why he wouldn't date guys if he hates women.

Boy got he mad. I guess he is a homophob aswell. If he is his chances with me are going from zero to below zero. I could never be with someone who has a problem with Jose and Dave. I love them and they are the best friends a girl can have. I mean yes Kate is a great friend and I love her dearly but Jose is like a brother to me and who doesn't get along with him won't get along with me aswell.

Since today is friday I decided I need a night out. Kate and Elliot have planned a romantic weekend on Bainbridge Island so I asked Jose and Dave to come other cook together have some drinks and then go to a club. I don't want to hear or think about Christian Grey today. Dave works as DJ so he knows the best clubs in town and we are going to club were he will work tonight. This is going to be a long night. His shift won't end until 3 in the morning and we have planned to stay until he is finished so we can have drink all together and then go home.

When my classes finish I go straight home and soak in my tub but of course Kate comes into my bathroom without knocking. She says it doesn't matter if we see each other naked since we are both girls but I like some privacy. Jeez one time she came in while I was on the toilet and she just started to talk I had to throw something at her so she would leave. Kate really knows no shame.

" Hey Ana Elliot and I are leaving shortly I just wanted to warn you Elliot told his brother about our plans so he might show up here, just leave the door closed or use your pepperspray on him." From the look on her face she is serious.

" Kate he might be a douchebag of epic proportions but he won't attack me. If he wanted to do that he could have raped me when we were stuck in the elevator on tuesday." Kate walks over to the toilet pulls her pants down, sits down and starts to pee. Did I mention she knows no shame?

" What don't look at me like that I'm just peeing. Jeez you are such a prude sometimes Steele. Anyways just please be careful with Christian. Elliot wouldn't tell me what is wrong with him but I have this weird feeling about him. I know you find him attractive but he will only hurt you if given the chance. And you don't want me to wear orange for the rest of my life, since that is not my color and I will kill him if he hurts you."

I look at her and roll my eyes. " Don't be so overdramatic, first I won't be here tonight and tomorrow I'm meeting my mom for some shopping. If he tries to see me so be it. He is attractiv but that doesn't mean I will suddenly turn into a completely different person and have a one night stand. I can take care of myself Kate, besides killing your boyfriends brother won't improve your relationship." Kate finishes washing her hands and sits on the edge of my tub.

" I know it's just when we met you were so depressed, broken even. I couldn't take it to see you like that ever again." I sigh and fight my tears. " I'm fine Kate it's not like I'm head over my heels for Christian Grey. So I will be fine. Now out with you or I will end up all pruny."

" Ok I get the hint. Oh and I bought a dress yesterday but I think it's perfect for you. I have put it on your bed wear it tonight and have some fun." She gives me a big smile and leaves. I love her but I hate it when she brings that part of my past up. Besides Kate and Dave I have never told anyone and I like to keep it that way. Jose of course knows since we already knew each other more than 8 years when it happened. I don't like to revisit that part of my history and what Kate fails to see is that this is the reason I won't let Christian near me. Great now my mood is taking a nosedive. So I get out of my tub wrap myself in a fluffy towel and take a look at the dress Kate was talking about.

.God. She has got to be kidding. That scrap of berry colored satin can't hardly be described as a dress. It has a open back and deep cowl neck, also it is almost indicently short. My father would probably die of a heart attack if he would see me wearing something like that. No I can't wear that, it's just to open for me and all the guys at the club wouldn't give me a break. I hold the dress up and look at it again. Maybe one day I will feel comfortable wearing this but for now I will stay with more decent clothing choice and in the end I go for a short denim skirt with a bright blue silk top and high heels. I pull my hair in a messy bun, use a little mascara and lipgloss and wait for Jose and Dave.

We arrive at the club at 10 p.m. and while Dave has to work Jose and I sit down and have a drink.

" So will you spill it now or do I have to force it out of you?" I look at Jose in surprise not knowing what he is talking about.

" Oh don't give me that confused look Ana I know since we are 10 years old something is bothering you. So you can tell me now or I might torture the truth out of you" Great caught day dreaming about Christian Grey.

" It's stupid, you know I am still trying to figure out what has Christian made the way he is." I confess and Jose smirks. " Babe you got it bad."

" No I don't" I squeak and he laughs. " Oh you can't lie to me I know you to well it is just like the time when you were day dreaming of Josh..." my face falls and Jose stopps immidiatly. " I'm sorry Ana I didn't mean to say his name or bring him up."

" Then don't fucking do it." I snap and down my drink in one large gulp. Great first Kate and now Jose can't they just stop reminding me of **_him_** or that time in my life. " I'm really sorry, anyways about that crazy fucker have you ever considered that maybe you should just do it?" Wow is he drunk already?

" Excuse me did you listen when I told you about him?"

" Yes of course and while he is a douche, he is a freaking hot douche. I googled the guy and nearly came in my pants just looking at him." he smirks.

" Eww Jose! That's total TMI. And you know he just wants to fuck me."

" Well you could use him. I mean let's face it loosing your v-card to him isn't the worst option."

" Yes it is I want someone who respects me and wants more than just my vagina. Sorry to say that but now you sound like an ass Jose. I would never use anyone for anything."

" Ok again I'm sorry, you know I'm just worried, you miss out so much and I fear one day you'll end up alone while all your friends have their own family."

" Can't we just have fun tonight, please?" I beg and start to pull him from his seat and on to the dancefloor because if there is one thing that always improves my mood it's dancing.

Around 1 a.m. I had way too much to drink. I feel sick and I'm tired. I need to go. I find Jose on the dancefloor with some of Dave's friends and pull him to the side.

" Come on Annie let's dance" he shouts into my ear. " No I had too much to drink I will leave now"

" Are you sure?"

" Yes I take a cab." I kiss his cheek and promise to send him a text once I'm home so he knows I made it safely back. I grab my jacket and purse and leave the club but when the cool air outside hits me I feel slightly dizzy. Maybe drinking first wine and then beer and shots wasn't such a good idea. I start to walk down the sidewalk as the next cab stand is not far away and I know a shortcut through a small backalley.

As I walk there is this feeling again that I'm beeing watched but of course when I turn around there is no one. So I keep walking but this strange feeling won't go away and now that I'm in the back alley I feel like it was a really bad choice to take that way. It's dark and creepy in the back alley and suddenly I see someone leaning against one of the brickbuildings in the alley. I keep my head down and pray the tall guy will leave me alone but the moment I walk pass him I feel him behind me.

" Hey baby so alone?" he slurrs. Shit the guy is drunk and I start to walk faster though beeing drunk and walking in high heels is not the best combination.

" Oh come on don't be shy" next I know he is grabbing me by the elbow. " Don't touch me" I yell but he only laughs and when I try to reach into my purse for the pepperspray I always carry with me he grabs my purse and throws it away. Ok now I'm officially scared.

" Come baby give me kiss!" His face comes closer to mine and his breath makes me even more sick but suddenly there is animalistic scream and someone is jumping the drunk asshole they both hit the ground with a thud and suddenly I realise it is Christian and he is beating the shit out of the guy. For a moment I'm in shock not able to move and just staring at the scene that plays out in front of me. But then I realise he is not going to stop. Shit.

"Christian stop!" I try to pull on his arm but it is to no use and thank god the next second his security guy is there and pulls Christian of the guy.

" Sir that's enough." he says so calm as if that was something totally normal. Oh my god maybe it is? No can't be that would have made the news otherwise.

" Don't you ever touch what is mine" he snarls at the guy who somehow stumbles to his feet and takes off. His? He thinks I am his? I'm just about to consider how I feel about this when he comes to stand right in front of me.

" What in the motherfucking hell were you thinking by walking through a fucking back alley in the middle of the god damn night." he yells at me and I stare at him wide eyed. " It's faster." I mutter meekly.

" Faster? Faster to what getting robbed or raped or killed?" His voice gets louder with every word and now I'm intimidated. " I'm sorry" my voice is barely a whisper and he sighs.

" Come!" he holds his hand out while Taylor gets my purse and the moment I put my hand in his he starts walking. " Not so fast. I'm in heels"

" You're fucking drunk your shoes are not your problem."

" Why are you so mad?" he stops abruptly and glares down at me. " Anastasia I'm boiling with anger right now. Do not push me that guy could have raped you or worse. Do you get that do you want some fucking low life to fuck you in a dirty back alley"

" No." I whisper and start to shake with the realisation of what could have happened to me. Christian pulls of his jacket wraps it around me, picks me up bridalstyle and starts to walk. " I can walk" I murmur but he only arches an eyebrow at me making it clear that I should better keep my mouth shut until he has calmed down.

Two minutes later I'm in the back of a black SUV with him and Taylor starts to drive. I remain silent but suddenly something comes to my mind.

" What were you doing there?" When he doesn't answer I know it I just know it.

" I didn't imagine it right? You are following me since last week" I hiss accusatory but he smirks arrogantly at me.

" Anastasia I have a company to run. I don't have time to follow you around all day."

" Then what were you doing there?" I just can't believe that this was just a coincidence. " I have one of my security guys following you around." What the hell?!

" Why?"

" So I can make sure that you won't meet anyone else and when I was alerted that you are in a club I came to watch you myself and interfere if necessary." He sounds so pleased with himself but I'm shocked.

" Ok let me get that straight you will make sure that I won't meet anyone else as long as you want me?"

" Bet on it."

" Christian that's crazy and what's it to you. I mean you are the guy who told me he just wants to fuck me out of his system. Why do you care if you are the first or the 20th who does me?"

" I don't share." he says simple. " But I'm not yours!" He remains deathly silent and I sigh and stare out of the window until we arrive at Escala and get into the elevator. For some reason I'm not even surprised when he steps out of the elevator with me when it reaches my floor and I open my door expecting him to leave but instead he pushes the door open and gets in.

" Hey I didn't invite you in." I snap and again he shuts me up with on glare so I walk behind him into the kitchen. " Sit" he points at one of the barstools and I'm too tired and drunk to fight with him so I sit down and watch him as he get a bottle of water from the fridge. " Where do you keep painkillers?" he asks and I point to the cupboard. He takes something from it and then places the small water bottle and 2 advil in front of me. " Drink the water and take the advil." again his voice sounds so commanding that I simply obey. So I take a sip of water and down both pills.

" All of the water Ana."

" I'm not thirsty." I pout. " For fucks sake drink it." he hisses. " Yes Sir" I answer and poke my tongue out at him before emptying the bottle of water in a few long sips.

" Where is your bedroom?" he asks out of the blue and I gape at him. Does he think I will fuck him now. " Oh fuck me I told you I want touch you unless you want me to I just want to make sure you make it safely into bed.

" There" I point to the door and get up but need to steady myself on the barstool. " See that's what I was talking about." he mutters and helps me into my bedroom where I grab the shorts and tanktop I sleep in go into the bath room and come out five minutes later in my sleepwear.

" Wow you're a smurf" he smirks when he sees me for the first time without my high heels and I pout. " Well aren't you prince charming" I mutter under my breath but his gaze is no longer fixed on my face but on my legs or more precisely on the long scar on the side of my right thigh.

" What happened there?" he asks still staring and I hate it. " Car accident when I was 18" I mutter clipped and get into my bed so I can cover the scar with my duvet.

" Well I should leave now. Oh and your cell phone rang while you were in the bathroom it was your dance partner. He was worried you didn't make it home. He will call you tomorrow."

" Ok" for some reason I don't even care that he answered my phone without my permission to do so. I'm just too tired and when he turns to leave I feel bad. He did safe me after all and I didn't even thank him and before I can overthink this I make a decision.

" Christian?" he turns around and looks at me expectantly. " About that summerparty at your parents place next saturday. If you still want to take me there I would like to go with you." For a second he looks utterly surprised. " Really?"

" Yes. what time will you pick me up?"

" At 6:30 p.m. sleep now."

" Night Christian" I murmur in to my pillow and fall in deep sleep almost immidiatly so I don't even here him leave.

**Next Chapter will be the summerparty. I will try to post it tomorrow or monday. Until then have a great weekend. Oh and of course please leave me a review and tell me what you think so far. **

**Sunny**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Ana's POV**_

So tonight is the night. I'm going on a date with Christian Grey. Oh what have I gotten myself into now? When I woke up the next morning after he saved me from that asshole I found another small bottle of water and advil on my nightstand and secretly I'm wondering how long he stayed in my apartment after I feel asleep. He even gave me a way out on our date when I received a text message from him asking me if I meant what I told him the other night. How he got my cellphone number? I have no idea and honestly I don't want to know, but I kept my word and told him we would go together. So for the last week sending text messages back and forth became our way of communication.

What worries me a little is that I still haven't told Kate that I would attend the summer party at the Grey mansion. I figured she couldn't make a scene if she is going to find out in front of his family. So when she left today to get ready at Elliot's I called Francine, my make up artist to come over and fix my hair and make up for the party. I met Francine about 7 or 8 years ago when I saw her fixing the make up and hair of another girl at a dance contest. Since I'm not that good at creating great hairstyles or do more than basic make up I asked her if she could help me aswell and ever since then when I have a big show or contest in the Seattle area she does my hair and make up.

I told her I don't want to look over the top tonight more like a natural look and she did a great job by keeping my make up light and fixing my hair into an amazing up do with some lose curls. So all that I had to do was changing into my seagreen, strapless evening gown and my silver Jimmy Choo heels. Next I went though my jewelry box and what caught my eyes first where the silver chandelier earrings my sister Jenny gave me for my 18th birthday. I take them out and look at them. I never wore them other than the day she gave them to me and while my gaze goes to the pictures of her and me at our parents backyard almost 6 years ago I decide that I will wear them tonight. I finish my outfit with a silver cuff bracelet and take my purse. I need a glass of wine to gather my wits for tonight.

So I walk out of my bedroom and stop dead in my tracks. Standing in the livingroom are Kate and Elliot. Oh no, so much for Kate not beeing able to make a scene.

" Kate, Elliot hi, what are you doing here" I squeak my voice to high. " I forgot my necklace, Ana why are you all dressed up" Kate comes over to where I am still frozen to my spot, to take a closer look at me. " I... umm... I have a date."

" Date, what with whom and where are you going dressed like that?" she gestures at my outfit and if I needed a drink before that feeling has now increased considerably, so instead of answering her I make my way into the kitchen and take a bottle of chilled white wine from it. I pour myself a glass and take a huge gulp.

" Ana what is going on and why am I the last to know that you have a date, where you going to tell me or do you secretly date whenever I'm not here?" she sounds hurt and I realise that I might have hurt her feelings since she wants me to put myself out there so much and find a nice guy.

" Kate I'm sorry I haven't told you and no I'm not secretly dating infact this is my first date since highschool and I'm nervous and I was worried how you would react." She walks over to me and gives me a hug.

" I just want you happy and if you like the guy enough to go on a date with him then I like him already. So tell me how have you met him?" Oh god please help me she is going to freak out, but maybe I can drag this out.

" Oh there is not much to tell. I met him here at Escala, he lives here, too. Look you have to go to that summer party I will tell you everything tomorrow." I hope that will distract her and sure enough she looks at the clock on the microwave and sighs.

" You're right, but don't even think for a second that we won't have a long talk tomorrow."

" What ever you wish Kate" I smile and watch them walk to the door and right in that moment there is a knock. Oh no, well I guess this is going to interesting.

" That must be my date" I mutter, walk past them open the door and my heart skips a beat. Wow Christian Grey in a tux is a sight to behold, but then I remember how he feels about women ogling him and I pull myself together. " Hi Christian." I give him a warm smile and his answering smile is breath taking.

" Ana you look amazing. Are you ready?"

" Umm yes I just need to get my purse, come in" I let him in turn around and while Elliot has a look of utter disbelieve on his face Kate is furious and as soon as I am in reaching distance she grabs me by the elbow and pulls me through the apartment into my bedroom.

_**Christian's POV**_

" Well bro I must say I'm impressed how the hell did you manage to get Ana to go on a date with you." Elliot looks shocked and I have to admit that even I have no idea why she agreed.

" I asked her she said yes, simple"

" Simple, yeah right oh shit bro does Mom know you will bring a date?" Even he remembers, thank fuck Flynn convinced me to meet my mother and tell her that I'm planing to bring a girl to her party. To say she was not really happy with it would be an understatement and of course I was on the receiving end of an 30 minutes long talk of things that are not acceptable to do with a girl during a party, dinner or any other social gathering. I was tempted to tell her I know all that stuff but after all I was the guy caught getting sucked off during a dinnerparty. In hindsight not a clever move but it was fun.

" Yes I meet her on wednesday for lunch she is ok with it as long as I keep my dick tucked into my pants."

" Wow that conversation must have been arkward but then again it was your bad that it was Reverendt Walsh out of all people who walked in on you getting a blow job." he smirks at me and I know I will never see the end of this.

" Don't tell Ana ok?"

" You like her. That's it right you like her?" I stare at my brother who looks like he wants to start jumping up and down in glee. Do I like Ana, no, it's more like I'm fucking obsessed with her and I had a whole week to think about all the things that I could do unintentionally to fuck this date up. Let's just say Flynn is probably ready to seek therapy himself after having me calling him about 5 times each day plus 3 sessions over the last week. Not sure though it helped, I still want to fuck Ana into next week but Flynn told me it's not a good thing to tell her this tonight actually he said I couldn't talk about fucking at all. Now thats a challenge for me but I will do my best to show Ana that I can behave like a gentleman.

" Hey earth to Christian! Do you like her?" Fuck why does he have to be that nosy. " That's what I'm trying to figure out here." I snap actually thats what I have been trying to figure out eversince the elevator incident. Instead I feel like a stalker now and found myself watching her sleep for hours before I left her apartment. Only thinking of that bastard in that shitty back alley makes my blood boil. Flynn is convinced I should try and date her but I'm not sure. I can't let her in no way I am going to tell her about my past that's a subject I won't touch. And still the thought of her with anyone else is making me sick to my stomach. So I decided to make this up as I go.

" Bro just one thing. Don't hurt her. Kate told me some things about her past and well I promised not to tell anyone but she had a shitty time a couple of years ago. Just if this is about you wanting to fuck her and move on don't do it." Shit what does he know. I'm just about to ask when Ana and Kate emerge from Ana's bedroom. Ana looks a bit shaken and Kate walks straight over to me and glares up at me.

" If you hurt her I promise you I'll make you regret it." she hisses grabs Elliot's hand and storms with him out of the apartment.

" Umm we can leave if you like" Ana says looking clearly embarrassed. " Ok let's go Taylor is waiting outside, he will drive" I explain and so we leave and find Kate and Elliot waiting for the elevator. When we get in I offer a silent prayer to god that we won't get stuck again now because there is no way in hell that ball crusher Kate and I would survive that without seriously harming each other.

When Ana and I are in the back of the car she visibly relaxes. " You didn't tell her?" I ask and she nods. " I was afraid she would lock me into my room or something like that." she smiles and fuck that does things to me I could fuck her... no don't even go there Grey!

" So tell me about your family" thank fuck something else to talk about because even I am not fucked up enough to get a massive hard on while talking about my family.

" My dad is a lawyer he has his own lawfirm in the city and my mom is a doctor, she works and the Seattle Memorial. They are married for 35 years now and because they couldn't have children they adopted first Elliot, then me and finally Mia."

" And your sister?"

I smile thinking about Mia. " Mia is your age, she studied cookery in Paris, right now she is looking for a space to open up her own restaurant. She is out going, charming and sometimes really exasparating with her none stop talking but she is my babysister. Tell me about your siblings." For some reason Ana doesn't seem to be happy about the question but she answers.

" Patrick is 13, he loves to play football and basketball, he is very talented and smart for his age. Right now he is in this phase were he starts to like girls but he is too shy to show it to them it's really cute.

My sister Jenny is 20 she is studying interior design. When we were younger we were best friends, do everything together. She is very pretty and bubbly the kind of girl you meet and just like." She looks sad talking about her sister so eventhough I would like to ask further I know making your date sad is a bad thing that much I know.

"How did you meet your dance partner?" Since she seems close to him I figure that is a safe question and thank fuck she smiles. " I was a really clumpsy child. I could barely make five steps without falling over my own feet. A friend of my mom told her that learning to dance could help since I would learn how to balance myself better get a better feel for my body.

I told my mom I wouldn't do ballet. So she took me to a dancing school were they gave ballroom dance classes for kids. The first day there I was really shy and intimidated with all the kids who could already dance and then there was Jose, it was his first day aswell so the instructor matched us up as dance partners. We just instantly connected eversince then he is my best friend."

" Have you ever considered to date him?" I need to know if she had feelings for him and the only reason why she is still a virgin is that she can't have him.

" No actually I knew that he is gay before he was willing to see it for himself. He is like a brother to me. I can't even think about beeing intimate with Jose it's just to weird." Well that is a good answer so it's not her dance partner. Shit I hate beeing in the dark but fucking Flynn told me I couldn't ask Welch to get more information on Ana because that it is not how it works so I have to find the answers on my own.

" What are your hobbies" Ana wants to know and I think for a second. " Sailing and flying."

" Flying?" her voice sounds surprised and suddenly I have an idea. " I fly both helicopters and gliders. I have my own helicopter Charlie Tango. If you like I can take you gliding or flying in Charlie Tango sometime."

" Yes I would love that" she says smiling and I smile back. Hah I just made plans for date number two. Well that is if I don't fuck up tonight and she decides not to see me again. If thats the case I'm fucked, so I better try to show her I can do better than I did when we first met. After all I have no problems to be polite in business related things so from now on I will see Miss Anastasia Steele as an acquisition I want to make.

When we arrive at Bellevue Ana's eyes widen and she looks like a child on christmas morning. To me my parents home is something I'm used to but I guess to her, especially now with all the trimmings for the party, it is pretty impressive. We get out of the car and let the photographer who is taking pictures get one of us before we get into the line of guests who are all beeing welcomed by my parents. I spot Elliot in front of us and he turns around and rolls his eyes. Yes he hates this standing in line to be welcomed crap as much as I do. It's our parents party for christ sakes we should be allowed to skip this part and just get in.

Finally after a couple of minutes we reach my parents and my mom surprises me.

" Anastasia oh my dear you look stunning" she gushes and hugs Ana tiedly. " Dr. Grace oh my gosh you are Christian's mom" Ana gushes right back. Wait how come they know each other and I never met Ana before. I look at my Dad but he looks as surprised as I am.

" Mom how come you know Ana?"

" Oh darling you could have told me that you would bring Anastasia Steele. She was a patient of mine about 4 years ago after she was in a car accident and her mother Carla is championing a lot of the same charities as I do." Well that explains a lot. I kiss my on both cheeks and introduce Ana to my father before we head to the garden where a huge tent is set up for the party.

" Your mother is an amazing woman Christian" Ana says but she looks deep in thoughts. " Yes she is now let's find my brother and your friend oh and of course you will meet my sister Mia." _and hopefully at the end of the night you still want to have a second date with me._

_**Ana's POV**_

Finding out that I already knew Christian's mom was a pleasant surprise though more surprising is to see him interact with his family. Even Kate saw that since she is sitting next to me at the round table she whispered in to my ear " who is that guy and where is the asshole we met. Maybe this guy has an evil twin." that had made me giggle. But she is on to something. Christian is relaxed, talkative and he hasn't drop the f-bomb or any other cuss word once since we sat down. I guess this is due to his mother because when Elliot exclaimed " Fuck that food is amazing" she chewed him out in front of all of us.

Christian's sister Mia is a blast. She hasn't stopped talking since we sat down at the table and she is just like Christian described her. Bubbly is really the best way to describe her. Actually I like the fact that she is talking so much because this way the attention is on her and I can enjoy my food which is really good. When I take a sip of wine I realise Christian is watching me.

" What?"

" Nothing I like to watch you eat. You don't catch me as the kind of girl who is dieting all the time."

" No actually I never had to the dancing keeps me in shape and I can eat what ever I like."

" How much do you do each day?"

" Usually an hour of work out, three to four hours of dance rehearsal with Jose and I give 3 to 6 dance classes from monday to friday. So food is not an issue for me."

" That's good" he says but it sounds like he was more talking to himself than to me. After the dinner I excuse myself to use the ladiesroom and while I'm washing my hands a beautiful blonde woman comes to stand next to me to wash her hands.

" You are here with Christian right?" she asks her voice soft though it's fake I can tell she is up to something.

" Yes do you know him?"

" Oh yes I'm an old family friend I know Christian very well." Urgh from the way that sounds she is telling me that at some point she had sex with him. Dear Lord this woman is old enough to be his mother. I feel disgusted but what was I expecting he is a man whore after all. " Are you his girlfriend?" she asks pulling me from my thoughts.

" No I'm just his date" I answer clipped and dry my hands. " I see how did you meet Christian?"

" I have to go now. It was nice to meet you Miss...?"

" Mrs. Lincoln. Until we meet again" she gives me a fake smile that actually looks creepy and her last sentence sounded like a threat. I give her a tight smile and leave the ladiesroom. Well that was fucked up but I can't really blame Christian for it since this is his parents party and he didn't invite her, still the thought of her and Christian is just gross.

The evening goes on with a charity auction and then the MC announces that there will be a first dance auction but other than usual this time the ladies have to bid for the men. Christian and Elliot are looking shocked at their parents.

" Mom I'm not doing this" Elliot whines. " Oh you will Elliot now both of you on the stage now" Grace says but this time Christian can't keep his temper in check.

" No fucking way this is humiliating and stupid mom" he hisses and Grace looks at him sternly. " First I don't apprechiate your tone young man and second you will do this it is for a good cause and I am sure Ana won't let any other woman get the first dance."

" You get your money back" he mutters petulantly to me and stomps off with his brother like a sulking teen to get onto the stage.

" Oh mom this is great I need to take lots of pictures" Mia claps her hands excited and runs off to stand in front of the stage while Kate and I follow in a more moderate pace. The first two guys in the auction fairly enjoy their time in the spotlight making stupid poses and of course we all laugh but they both go away for 5000 dollar each.

Next is Elliot and after a second he beats the two guys before him by making even more stupid moves and animating the girls to bid more. Kate is furious but finally manages to snatch Elliot for 15000 dollar which I assume she will demand back from him. I just watch as the next man is auctioned and then it's Christians turn boy he looks pissed and before I can even get my bid out two girls have called out there bids, since he looks so pissed I decide to make this quick for him.

"15000 dollar" I call out and I think no will bid more when a voice rings through the tent. " 50000 dollar" I gasp turn around and sure enough it's that cougar from the ladiesroom.

" Oh dear how... I mean why..." I look at Mia who is white as a ghost and then she runs off in the direction of our table. I look at Christian and he too looks white as a ghost. Shit I can't let her win.

" 60000" I call but that fucking cougar won't give up and soon we are up to 150000 dollar I look at Christian and can actually see the sweat forming on his forehead. Ok I have to put an end to this so I make my next bid.

" 5 million dollar" I call out loud and clear making everyone in the tent gasp and look at me but I don't care it's for a good cause and it's not like I will miss the money.

" Well this better be one hell of a first dance" the MC laughs " Going once, going twice... sold! to the lovely lady in green" he declairs and I make my way to the steps that lead to the stage and hold my hand out for Christian. He grabs and starts to walk so fast that I have to hold my dress up with my free hand so I won't trip over it.

" Christian what is going on?" I ask but he is still nearly running further away from the tent while holding my hand in a tight grip. Finally I realise he is running to his car but we are not even there when he suddenly stops. He lets go of my hand and next thing I know is that he dropping to his knees supporting himself with his hands on the ground and starts to vomit. Shit that's bad.

" Oh dear are you sick Christian" I turn around and again there is this fucking cougar and I know it deep down inside that she is the reason why Mia was so shocked in the tent and why he is now on his knees throwing up.

" Leave him alone he is not feeling well" I try for polite but my voice is to harsh and when she takes a step towards him I block her. " I said leave him the fuck alone!" Shit suddenly I feel more protective than I have ever felt over anyone before. But I know she must have done something terrible to him that he is reacting this way. Maybe she is the reason he is so fucked up, so there is no way I will let her anywhere near him.

" Excuse me who do you think you are talking to?" she hisses arrogantly but she has chosen the wrong girl at the wrong moment. " Who I think I am talking to actually I think I am talking to a woman in her late fifties or early sixties who had way to much plastic surgeries in a pityful effort to keep here youth. Now usually I have respect for the elderly but right now I have more important things to do so you better take off or my fist will make contact with what looks like thousands of dollars of bad plastic surgery and botox." there that told her!

She gasps but I keep my gaze fixed on her and finally she takes off and I bend down next to Christian who is now dry heaving. " Come on you need to get up." I help him up and into the house while he is still trying to fight back the dry heaves and I manage to find the kitchen in his parents home where I get him to sit down at the kitchen table. I kneel down in front of him and first remove his bowtie and then open the first three buttons on his dress shirt so he can breath better.

" I'll get you a water" I tell him gently and he just nods. He looks so lost, scared actually like a small boy and it worries me and makes me think of terrible things that woman might have done to him. But right now is not the time to think about this so I get up open the fridge and find a small water bottle. I take it and hand it to Christian who is completely silent. When I hear footsteps I look up and get ready to tackle that damned cougar to the floor if she has followed us again but to my relief it is Taylor who comes in.

" Taylor can you please find Christian's parents he is not feeling well." I ask him and he nods. " Yes Ma'am they are already looking for him." he says turns around and leaves again. I sit down on the chair next to Christian and look at him. " Hey are you ok do you need anything?" He looks at me but that is all. This is really scary I mean its like he is mute or can't understand what I am saying. So I just sit with him and three minutes later his parents and Mia come running into the kitchen.

" What happened Ana?" Grace asks me as she kneels in front of Christian. " I .. I don't know Grace he ran out of the tent. I think he wanted to leave, but then he got sick and that strange woman followed us I told her to leave him alone when she finally left I helped him inside. He hasn't said a word in all the time." I explain and I hope Grace can do something as I have no idea what to do. I think he is in shock.

" Ana come on let my parents help him, lets get some fresh air." Mia says and actually I could use some fresh air so I get up but Christian grabs my hand. " You want me to stay?" I ask and he looks up to me. " She's out there it's not safe to go out." I nod and sit back down inwardly ridiculously relieved that he has started to talk. Ok, I guess now is the time where I have to admit to myself that I do care about him and seeing him like this scared and confused it makes me want to hurt who ever did this to him, starting with that cougar.

I sit with them while Grace talks quietly to Christian explaining him that Taylor is now working with the security that was hired for the event to find out how this woman could get in as she was obviously not invited and more importantly making sure that she is no longer here. After 20 minutes Kate and Elliot come into the kitchen and I can tell by the way Kate's updo is messed up a little that she has had a quickie with Elliot.

When Carrick fills Elliot in he is so mad he can barely talk and takes off to find the security guys and talk to them all the while Mia is outside since the party is still going on. Christian seems more like himself now taking a few small sips of the drink is father has fixed him and demanding to talk to Taylor so his father offers to look for him as Christian won't let me or his mother outside and only let Mia go with one the security guys watching her closely.

Carrick returns with Taylor and he tells us that she is no longer on the premises and that she was with some guy who brought her as his plus one. The tapes of the gate cameras showed her leaving shortly after our little conversation which was also caught on the security cameras.

" Christian please stay here tonight I don't want you out there tonight driving back to Escala with that woman outside" Grace says immidiatly and she looks like she is about to cry which obviously hits one of Christians soft spots as he pulls her into a hug and murmurs something into her ear.

" Good I will have Gretchen fix your old room and a guestroom for Ana." she says and I frown. " I can take a cab home Grace."

" No I don't want you out there either Ana infact Elliot and Kate aren't leaving aswell. By tomorrow we will have much more information." Grace says and the tone of her voice makes it clear that she is not to be argued with so I nod and she calls out for Gretchen who is there housekeeper and asks her to prepare the rooms. After she returns Grace sends Carrick to ask Mia to get Kate and I something to sleep in aswell as something we can wear tomorrow and when that is done Carrick and Grace return to the party while Christian and I decide on having a glass of wine in the kitchen and then go to bed.

" Ana I'm sorry, if you give me another chance I can make it better." Christian says and I frown. " What are you talking about?"

" Tonight our date, I fucked up and I know you probably won't go on another date with me but please give me a second chance."

" You didn't fuck up believe me this isn't the worst first date I ever had. Infact this is the second first date I had where the guy gets sick." he looks surprised and I can't believe I'm talking about _**him**_.

" When I was 16 I met my first boyfriend. I was head over heels for him. So of course I said yes when he asked me on a date. There was this festivity at Lake Silvia where you could ride a gondola like in venice. So first he took me to dinner and then there. Those silly gondolas where shaking so badly I was praying inwardly to keep my food down and when he leant over to kiss me he got sick and vomitted all over my dress I jumped up and fell out of the gondala and into the lake. To top it all I was wearing a white dress, white bra and panties so I was Miss Wetdress 2006. So you didn't top that and yes I will go on another date with you." He looks at me and suddenly he bursts out laughing.

" He threw up on you and you fell into the lake?" he laughs and I have to laugh too. " Yes I mean I wasn't going to sit there and wait until he was finished."

" And how long did you date him?" Well I started it so I might aswell answer. " 2 years it ended the summer before I enrolled at WSU."

" Why did it end?"

" Christian I... please I don't want to talk about it maybe another time but ... but this is a very painful topic for me and I don't feel comfortable talking about it."

" Ok, but one day?" I can see he is curious but I can't blame him I'm curious to know what has happened to him. " Ok one day."

After we finished the wine Gretchen comes in and while Christian takes off to his room she shows me to the guestroom that is ready for me. It's a nice room with a queensized bed and an ensuite bathroom. I find the clothes Mia has put out for me on the chest of drawers and take the pj bottoms and the tanktop with me in the ensuite open my hair, take a quick shower and use the new toothbrush I found on the counter over the sink.

10 minutes later in get into bed and sigh. Wow that was one eventful evening. But seeing Christian like this I can't really describe it though I know from now on I will be a little less mad if he has one of his brain to mouth filter malfunctions. After all for a guy who says he hates women I'm pretty sure he doesn't hate me. And with that thought I close my eyes and fall asleep almost immidiatly.

_**So this was Chapter 6 and Elena's first appearance. Next chapter the shit will hit the fan for poor Christian. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and for those of you who are wondering why Christian hugged Grace in my story he is not afraid of beeing touched. If you have the time please leave me a review ;)**_

_**Sunny**_


	7. Chapter 7

**So here it is the chapter were the craziness begins. I hope you will enjoy it. Just to answer one of the questions from the reviews, yes there will be a HEA for Ana and Christian I'm a sucker for romance and happily ever afters so I don't think I will ever write something without a HEA. **

**Since I'm not from the U.S. I don't know much about the american lawsystem I tried to find the information I needed but couldn't find much apart from three older cases so I made things up to fit my story. So please be gentle about that part of the chapter.**

**Also I wanted to thank all of you again for all the reviews, favs and follows I'm thrilled that you like my story since I have so much fun writing it. **

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to E.L. James**

_**Grace's POV**_

She is back. I can't believe that Elena came to my house and tried to harass my son again. Thank god for Ana. I knew that this girl is a fighter the moment I first laid eyed on her 4 years ago. I was sure she wouldn't be able to make a full recovery after that terrible accident, much less so that she would ever be able to dance again. But she proved me wrong and recovered from all her injuries.

Seeing her today with Christian was a pleasant surprise. Carla told me that she fears Ana will never let anyone in again. Yet she seemed to be quite taken with Christian. I have to admit that I was worried Christian would treat her like all the other women before Ana so I was amazed to see that he couldn't take his eyes off her. I prayed for years now that he would find a girl that could see behind the walls my son has build up around him over the years. Maybe Ana is that girl, the both deserve to be happy and in love so much.

But then Elena showed up. My god I was so shocked to see her after all these years I wasn't able to do anything other than to stare at her. Even Carrick was to shocked to move. What she did to Christian... I can't even think about it without feeling guilty. After all I was the one who brought her into our home. I confided in her about Christian's issues and she took advantage of it. Preyed on a vunerable teenage boy who was willing to let her do all these horrible things to him because he was desperate to be a normal boy.

I will never forget the night he came home, barely able to walk and bleeding. That was the night he told us everything. I took care of his wounds and just cried with him. Oh my poor boy. Carrick of course was furious and wanted to call the police but Christian was so panicked and ashamed that I begged Carrick to call his therapist first, but Christian refused to talk about it to anyone else. In the end the therapist told us that Christian wouldn't be able to go through a trial, that it would break him even more maybe to the point beyond repair if we would force him to talk about it.

Carrick was restless. As a lawyer he couldn't let her just move on without getting punished for what she had done. So he hired private investigators, had her followed and watch 24/7 and finally came up with enough proof that she had engaged into sexual activities with two other boys who were also under the age of consent.

She was arrested the same day that Carrick handed all the evidence over to the police. Her trial took place only six weeks later and Carrick and I were there every day of the trial. Just seeing her say those boys wanted it and that she was helping them made me sick to my stomach. In the end she was found guilty for statutory rape in 10 cases, but since the boys said they wanted it she was only sentenced with 15 years of prison time.

When they walked her out of the courtroom she turned to Carrick and I, her face full of hate and screamed that she would make us regret it. She would destroy our family. I believed her I saw it in her eyes and since then it became my greatest fear that she would come out of prison and follow through with her threat. This is why I needed Christian to stay here tonight. Thats why I needed Elliot to stay here and why I needed the girls to stay aswell. I would never forgive myself if she would hurt my family or the onces close to us. Carrick is still in his study with Taylor and Welch whom Taylor called and they are trying to gather as much information as possible.

Thank god no one at the party was really suspicious about what happened as no one saw Christian breaking down. Thank god for that. He is so determined to never let anyone see any weakness that this would have been a disaster for him. After his physical wounds healed he became so focused on proving the world that he was not weak that he could do what ever he wanted.

I remember when he dropped out of Harvard after two years. Carrick was so mad at him and of course I was mad aswell but I could also see that Christian had a plan and knew what he was doing. So I gave him the money to start his business. I knew it was important for him to proof himself to the world and he did. It seemed like what ever he touched business wise became a success and still does today. I'm so proud of him but as his mother I want him to have more than just his carreer and while he is a master in his business, his social skills are still very poorly developed. Of course he knows how to behave himself and treat other people with respect, but when it comes to women he seems to forget all his manors.

Seeing his past I can't blame him, his trust in women was betrayed right from the start with his birth mother and Elena only made things worse when she betrayed the trust he gave her to help him overcome his issues. Now he only uses women for his needs and as much as I despise this kind of behavior I can understand that deep inside he is just too scared to trust again.

"Grace?" I look up from where I am sitting on the small bench by the window in our bedroom and see Carrick.

" Carrick why is she out of prison?" I ask and he sits down with me and takes my hands in his. " She is out on probation for 6 months now. We weren't informed since no one knows that Christian is her victim aswell. I'm sorry Grace I never thought they would let her out earlier but they did. I tried to call a friend of mine who is a judge to get a restraining order against her though I'm not sure if we will get one for all of us at this point seeing that she has done nothing other than to come here tonight."

" I don't want her near our children Carry. She is pure evil she is up to something I just know it." I can barely hold back my tears. " I know Grace I have the same feeling Taylor and Welch will get security for all of us. Until we find how what Elena is up to no one will go out without security. Now it is late sweetheart let's go to bed and talk about all of this tomorrow, maybe by then we will have more information." he says and kisses my forehead. I watch him change into his pyjamas and we are just about to get into bed when we hear Christian scream.

" Oh no a nightmare" I gasp since I know my son is still plagued by horrible night terrors. Carrick and I hurry up the stairs to the third floor where his old childhood bedroom is but I stop and hold Carrick back when I see Ana who comes running from the guestroom following the screams and bursts into Christian's bedroom. It's clear she thinks he is getting attacked in there but Carrick and I wait. The screaming stops but Ana doesn't come out of the room. The door is still partially open so we tiptoe as quietly as possible over to Christian's bedroom at peek inside. What I see warms my heart. Christian is curled up in bed his head resting in Ana's lap and while she softly strokes his hair she hums a song I don't know.

Carrick and I retrieve as silent as possible into our bedroom and while I try to fall asleep I keep thinking maybe those two were destined to meet each other and maybe they can finally fully heal together.

_**Ana's POV**_

I wake with a start and need to take in my surroundings for a second before I know where I am. Yes the Grey mansion. It is still dark outside, the music isn't playing anymore so the party must be over. I reach for my purse on the nightstand get my phone out and see that it is about 2 a.m., I try to figure out what has woken me when I hear it. A long blood curling scream. Oh my god what is going on. I jump out of the bed run to the door and peek out. There is another scream and I decide what ever is going on I need to help I run out of the room follow the screams until I'm in front of another door. I open it and freeze for a second. Christian is curled up on the bed and screaming in pure agony. I can't watch this so I hurry over to the bed and start to shake him.

" Christian wake up. Wake up!" I shout and he startles awake and blinks at me his eyes full of panic, horror and things no human beeing should ever expirience.

" Ana" he gasps and I sit on the bed and stroke his shoulder. " It was just a dream. You're ok now" I try to reassure him because he is still breathing heavily. All he does is curling up in the bed next to me and then he rests his head in my lap. I stroke his hair and start to hum a song my mother would always sing to me as a child when I had a bad dream. After a while he seems to have calmed down and sits up.

" I'm sorry I woke you."

" No, it's ok. Were you... umm...dreaming about her that woman from the party?" I ask and he shakes his head.

" It's other stuff from the time before I was adopted." he says but his tone shows me that he has no desire to give me any further explanations so I don't ask any more questions.

" Ok well I think I should go back to bed or do you want me to stay?" I have no idea what possessed me to ask this but for some reason I don't want to leave him like this.

" I guess your offer to stay means sleeping and no fucking?" he asks and this time I have to laugh.

" You are terrible you know that? And no, no fucking." He looks a bit disappointed but smiles. " I'd like you to stay." so we both lie facing each other and suddenly I have an idea. " Let's try something!"

He frowns " Try what?"

" Let's try to be friends and go from there. I have issues with trust but I like you and I choose to believe that you wouldn't ask me for a second date and stalk me if you really just wanted to fuck me. So why not get to know each other, hang out and see how that will work for us."

" Friends, what would a friendship include?" again I fully understand what he is asking. " Again no fucking. Besides are you in the habbit of fucking all your friends?" I ask and his face falls.

" I don't have any friends" he confesses and that makes me sad but again thi is to be expected if he can't let anyone in and is rude all the time like he was with me in the beginning.

" You have me now and believe me I'm a handful" I smirks and he chuckles " Oh Miss Steele I would never doubt that. Fine let's try for friends and see what happens."

" Good" I yawn turn around to face away from him and fall asleep almost immidiatly.

When I wake the next morning I can't move. Christian is wrapped around me like ivy. One leg hooked over both of mine, one arm wrapped around me to hold me close and his chin is resting on my shoulder so I can feel his warm breath on my neck. I try not to move so he won't wake and actually I just feel way to comfortable and safe to wake him. I reflect on last night and I know this woman has abused him in some way, but what shocks me is that he must have been through worse before he was adopted as he said his nightmare was about the time before he came to the Grey's.

Elliot said he was 4 when he was adopted. Who the hell would do something bad to small boy, but thinking about it you just have to read the papers or watch the news and you will hear things so terrible that I decide not to think any further about what might has happened to Christian.

Maybe now that we decided to take the friendship route first he will learn to trust me and tell me what has happened to him. At least I hope so, after all he could also discover that he really just wants to fuck me and I think that's why I can't give him more than my friendship right now. If I allow myself to fall in love and he is just using me I don't think I could deal with it. So I chose the safety of friendship over the uncertainty of falling in love and maybe with time I can trust him and allow myself to take the next step.

I'm startled when Elliot opens the door and Christian wakes. " Well fuck bro don't you know anything about dating no fucking before the third date" Elliot snickers and Christian sits up and flips him off. " Fuck off Elliot, we just slept no fucking" he mutters and rakes his hands through his hair while I get up. " I'm going to get dressed" I murmur and leave the bedroom.

When I return to his room 30 minutes later he isn't there so I make my way downstairs and find Mia, Kate and Grace in the kitchen. " Anastasia we need to talk, now!" Kate hisses and I have no idea what is going on but she is not to be argued with and pulls me out of the kitchen.

" What the hell is going on Ana. Elliot told me he found you in Christian's bed! He is a douche Ana and I can tell there is some serious shit going on here. Did you fuck him?" Wow I haven't seen Kate that mad ever.

" No Kate, he had a nightmare so I stayed with him we just slept calm down and anyway we decided to be friends." Kate gapes at me like I've grown to heads.

" Oh Ana you are such an innocent. A nightmare really and anyways a friendship between a guy and girl will never work out especially since he wants into your panties."

" First he had a nightmare, a bad one. Jeez didn't you hear him scream? And second of course a friendship between a girl and guy can work I have been friends with Jose for nearly 12 years now"

" Because he is gay Ana and believe me Christian is a lot of things but gay is not one them." Well I have to agree with her on that one but anyways it doesn't matter. " Kate I like Christian I think there is much more to him than he lets people believe. He agreed on beeing friends. I have no idea if this will work but I think this is a good thing for both of us. You know build a foundation with our friendship and maybe later on when we really can trust each other and opened up try for more."

Kate sighs. " Ok I'm not happy about it, but I can see your point Ana and if you feel this is the right way for you than I'll support your choice. If he hurts you though..."

" I know you'll kill him." I finish her sentence and we hug. " Thank you Kate."

" Your welcome now what was going on with that woman from the auction and your completely over the top bid?" Kate changes from worried friend to journalist in a nanosecond.

" I'm not sure she was creepy though and I wanted to dance with Christian." I lie but of course Kate detects my lie and narrows her eyes in a ' tell me now ' kind of way.

" Fine she has something to do with Christian I don't know the details but she was making him uncomfortable and so I decided to bring her bidding to an end by making a bid high enough to win no matter what and it was for a good cause so I feel good about it."

" Did he tell you more about the woman?" Shit Kate is sensing a story. " No, ask Elliot maybe he will give you more information. I'm hungry let's do breakfast." I try to distract her and this time it works.

" Good morning darling how are you this morning" Grace greets me warmly when we return to the kitchen. " Good thank you. Where is Christian?" I ask wondering if he has left without telling me.

" He is in Carricks office Taylor has the new team together. As long as we don't know what Elena is up to there will be security on all the Grey's and you as well."

" Me" I ask startled why do I need security. Grace sighs and takes my hands. " Elena was a friend of mine until she got arrested through evidence Carrick found about her. When her trial ended and she was sentenced to a 15 year sentence she swore to get her revenge on all of us. Now she saw you with Christian and he won't take chances with your safety Ana. Believe me he would never forgive himself if anything would happen to you because he left you without security." Wow 15 years that woman must have done some pretty bad things but I don't want to ask any further since Kate is here and her journalist instincts are telling her that there might be a good story.

" I understand" I murmur and take the glass of orange juice Mia is offering me. " I'm sorry but this seems a bit over the top it's just one woman" Kate mutters.

" Kate you've heard Grace that woman was in prison for 15 years, you don't go to jail for that amount of time for stealing bubble gum or not paying a ticket. So I'm pretty sure what ever she did was bad. Maybe she made connections to god know who while in prison and she seems to have money judging from the dress and jewelry she was wearing last night. All of that makes her dangerous so I think it is a good move to be on high alert until Elliot and his family can figure out what she up to."

" Ok I get it Ana. Well if she is after revenge she sure has chosen the wrong family. I mean with all his money Christian can hire as much security as she wants. If you ask me it was a pretty dumb move to show up here yesterday" Thinking about it she is right now they know she is up to something but maybe she just wanted to rattle the cage and make Christian and his family worry what her next move will be.

Oh this is just too much. Even trying to figure all of this out is giving me a headache so I decide to let it go for a while. Christian has staff to figure this out for him and with all the security I'm sure we will be fine.

Christian, Elliot and Carrick come in a little later and we all have a nice breakfast together, having small talk and the cougar is not mentioned once thank god. After breakfast Christian has to leave since he has a tele-conference later today and so we leave together. I look out of the car window when I remember something.

" You know you owe me a dance Grey" I smirk and he makes a face. " Well I'll try my best though I have already given my father a cheque for your bid."

" What, why you know I have the money"

He looks all serious suddenly " Because I have the money aswell and no one is ever going to pay for me." Ok now that comment gives me a whole lot more horrible thoughts of what might has happened to him but I nod.

" You are good with money right?" I ask to change the subject. He smirks " I'd better be, why?"

" Well as you know I have all the money from my father but since no one knows I'm basically just sitting on it. I want to put it to good use and donate a lot of it to charities. I thought maybe you can help me with that so no one can find out that I was behind the donation."

" Yes of course I can work something out for you. Just give me a couple of days and I come up with something. Are we still on for the flying?" he asks and that excites me.

" Yes I can't wait."

" Good next weekend would fit my schedule how about you?"

" I can make time though my rehearsal schedule is really picking up now with the world championships in december."

" Are you qualified?"

" Of course, I would ask you to come watch but I guess that won't fit into your schedule."

" No I can make the time after all it is just august so if they are in december I can make the time. Are they in the State of Washington?"

" No they are in Seoul this year." he gapes at me. " Seoul like South Korea?"

" Yes, thats why I thought it wouldn't fit your schedule."

" I have to see about that, but I would like to offer you my private jet for the travel. It's much more comfortable than a commercial flight."

" Wow you have your own jet?" I'm impressed though actually with his wealth that was to be expected after all he has a lot of business traveling to do.

" Yes, so give me the exact date and I will see what I can do."

15 minutes later we arrive at Escala and while the guy who is following me from now on, I think his name is Sawyer, is going to park the car he lets Christian, Taylor and I get out, out front of Escala.

" How do I contact Sawyer when I leave my apartment" I ask Christian but he is staring in horror to the other side of the street. I follow his gaze and expect to find the fucking cougar again but all I can see is a petite woman with long dark hair. She looks jaded like she is older than her years and she is staring at Christian in a really scary kind of way.

" Sir, is everything alright" Taylor asks following his gaze but he doesn't seem to know the woman. " Christian what is going on. Come on lets get inside." I try to get his attention but he is still staring at her and the whole situation is creeping me out.

" Christian please come on." Suddenly the woman turns and leaves while Taylor and I manage somehow to drag Christian into the lobby of Escala. Once we have entered the elevator and Taylor has typed in the code for the penthouse I try to get Christian to talk again. " Christian please talk to me. Who was that woman?"

He looks down at me completely lost and when he finally answers his voice is not more than a whisper. " My birthmother" _what?!_

**Ok ladies let me know how you like this twist and sorry for the cliffhanger but I always wanted to do one and this was the perfect opportunity. I promise to update again tomorrow. Until then please leave me a review :)**

**Sunny**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Ana's POV**_

His birthmother? Is that even possible? " She is alive?" I ask.

" Yes." he says clipped and I'm not sure if it is a good idea to go up to his penthouse with him as he looks like he is moments away from another breakdown, but at the same time I don't want to leave him alone like this. First this cougar and now his birthmother. Coincidence? I don't think so, maybe this is what the cougar is up to, she teamed up with Christians birthmother to ... well I don't know what their plan is, but if they wanted to upset Christian then it worked.

Once we are in the greatroom of his penthouse he starts to pace while I stand back and watch him.

" Miss Steele I think you should..." Taylor stops midsentence when Christian starts to cuss and grabs a vase just to smash it to the floor. I take another step back because just seeing him tells me that right now he is in a state of mind where he needs to get it all out and if a fit of anger is his outlet right now I should not try to stop him. I know from expirience that beeing angry can be a healthy reaction to get it all out rather than trying to keep it all inside.

" Miss Steele?" I turn around and see Sawyer. Where did he come from? " Please follow me Miss Steele" he says in calm voice like his boss wasn't just throwing a major tantrum.

" I don't want to leave him like this" he gives me a warm smile. " Please Miss Steele I am here to insure your safety. Follow me into the security office. Mister Grey will be fine. You can see him once he has calmed down." I sigh, but I know there is nothing I can do right now, so I follow Sawyer into the security office and we sit down.

" I will need your daily schedule Miss Steele. Can you please right it down for me?" How can this man be so calm right now? " Is this a normal behavior for Christian?" I mean if he is so calm maybe he has seen this before.

" No Ma'am. I will also give you my cell phone number. If your schedule changes or you want to leave Escala you have to let me know."

" So I can't go anywhere alone?"

" No Ma'am."

" Wow that's crazy oh and if you want to follow me around please call me Ana."

He looks uncomfortable with that and I roll my eyes. " Would it make you feel better to call me Miss Steele instead I feel old if you call me Ma'am"

" Yes Miss Steele that will be fine." he hands me a notepad and pen so I can write down my usual schedule for him and he surprises me when he asks for a list of all people I work with. Oh man first I am distracted with the banging and swearing that is still coming from the great room and second I know most of the people who come to my classes only by their first name, so I tell him I will need to get the lists when I am at work tomorrow.

After what feels like ages the swearing and banging stops and Taylor comes into the office. " Miss Steele I think it will be best if you leave now. Mister Grey's psychiatrist has just arrived and this will take some time." he says in kind voice and I give him a small smile.

" Ok umm can you ask him to call me when he feels better and umm that I am there if he needs me." I blush a little but Taylor reassures me that he will give Christian my message and so I can't do anything else and leave the apartment.

If I thought my life was complicated I know now that my issues are nothing compared to what is going on with Christian right now.

**_Christian's POV_**

" Are you feeling better Christian?" I glare at John who is standing in the middle of my now destroyed greatroom. There is glass all over the floor, all the paintings are ruined, the piano bench broken just like all the barstools from the kitchen counter and the sofa is bumped out of place. Funny enough I do feel a little better.

" Slightly."

" Well Christian sometimes letting all the agression out can be healing. Why don't we sit down in your study and you tell me what led you to this fit of rage." I simple nod. I need a drink, so we make our way through the mess and I see Taylor standing at the entrance of the greatroom.

" Taylor have a cleaning crew come over to deal with this mess, I don't want Gail to have to do this when she returns tonight. Have the furniture that is broken replaced I will look for replacements of the paintings myself." I'm almost in my study when I remember something. Fuck Ana! She was with us. Did she run, have I fucked this up for good?

" Where is Miss Steele, Taylor?"

" Miss Steele left a couple of minutes ago. She asked me to tell you that you can call her when you are feeling better and that she is there whenever you need her." I give him a nod and enter my study. Fuck she really does like me. I mean after all she has wittnessed since yesterday evening she is still there. Ok she doesn't want to fuck, but I guess friendship is a start. And I have to admit her standing up to Elena while I was sick and calming me down after my nightmare was the most comforting thing I have ever expirienced from anyone outside of my family.

I snort while I pour myself a glass of bourbon. The guy who comes with a shitload of issues and fucks as a coping mechnism to stay calm and the girl with trust issues who doesn't fuck at all. Yeah we are the perfect match. I chuckle at the thought. " Care to share what you are thinking?" Shit Flynn is here I almost forgot about him. " Nothing do you want a drink John?"

" No thank you" We both sit down and John looks at me expectantly. " I saw my birthmother outside of Escala on the other side of the street." If he is shocked he gives nothing away.

" I can see that this must have been very upsetting for you, but are you sure it was her or was it just a woman that reminded you of her?" Is he kidding?

" Fuck John it was her she was staring at me. No fucking way it wasn't her." I down my bourbon and get up to get me another one.

" From what you told me she was in prison for 20 years. Did you keep tabs on her after she was released?"

" Yes when my Dad told me that she was out I had someone watching her. But she stayed in Detroit and continued to live a shitty life as a drug addict. Besides she has no idea who adopted me, so after 3 years I stopped keeping tabs on her and now she fucking found me."

" Do you think it was a coincidence that she was outside Escala that she just moved to Seattle and was there when you arrived."

" No, fuck no John." I get up and start to pace again and suddenly it all makes sense. "Elena" I growl.

" Elena Lincoln?" John sounds surprised. " Yes god damn fucking Elena Lincoln. She showed up at the summer party last night. It's her, thats why she waited six months after beeing out on probation before she came out of what ever hell hole she was hiding. She brought her here. What the fuck is she up to?"

" Christian I need you to calm down"

" Calm down? Calm down! Why now John, haven't they fucked up my life enough? What do they want?"

" I can't answer that but what I can see is that you are under a lot of pressure and stress right now. Why don't you take some time off?"

" John do you have any idea how many people I employ? I can't just leave my company alone and wait until they decide to give up. Besides I will not leave town and let my family deal with this alone. It's my fault after all."

" Christian we talked about this, what happened to you is not your fault. You are a victim. Your birthmother used and neglected you, when she should have protected you as you were too young to protect yourself and Elena Lincoln took advantage of you. This is not your fault."

" It is my fucking fault John. Do you know how many times my birthmother left the front door open because she was to high care. You know what I did? Nothing I was a fucking stupid kid who chose to stay with it's drug addict of a mother who not only sold herself for drugs but me aswell just to get better drugs.

I should have run. I should have told someone but I didn't I was stupid and weak and I would have been dead if it wasn't for that old Lady who put two and two together and called the cops." I yell but John is not impressed, instead he gets up aswell.

" Christian you were a small boy. A frightened, traumatized child. You were not stupid nor weak. You had no idea that what was happening to you was not the norm. Your mother is at fault, her pimp is at fault and those men are at fault, but you are not at fault or do you really believe that it is the fault of the children when they are abused."

Fucking Flynn. " No but even if that wasn't my fault Elena was. I trusted her, I allowed her to do all that shit to me until I heard her on the phone and realised she was using me and she still beat me nearly to death. How can that be not my fault."

" We talked about this Christian. Elena Lincoln is a sexual predator, a pedophile people like this are masters in manipulation, that is why they can live a normal life without beeing noticed as such. And this is why she was able to manipulate you into believing that what she did to you was consentual. She promised you what you wanted the most, to be free of the demons from your past and believe me it is a very common thing for most people to be willing to do a lot of things to achieve this goal.

When you saw her for what she really is you wanted to turn away from her, you wanted to do the right thing and she showed her true colors by torturing you to keep you silent. That you chose to open up to your parents that night just shows how strong you truly are." I look at John for the longest time and finally sit down and take my face in my hands.

" Why now John? My life finally is as normal as it can get for a guy like me. I mean what do they want? Is it money or revenge? I would never forgive myself if they would hurt my family or Ana."

" Ana?" Shit now John is intrigued.

" She was with me when Elena showed up" I explain the whole summer party disaster to him and he looks pleased.

" Well Christian I must say I am pleasantly surprised that you took her up on her offer to become friends. How do you feel about beeing friends with a woman you originally wanted to take to bed?"

" It's different with her John. At first I just wanted to fuck her and that craving hasn't gone away, but there is more. It's like I'm obsessed with her and she can calm me down so easily and waking up with her in my arms was the best feeling ever. John I have no idea what is going with me and with all the shit that has happened in the last 24 hours I feel like I am barely hanging on to my sanity. Maybe that's what they are trying to do to drive me fucking insane." I chuckle bitterly.

" Christian I know this is driving you insane, that is why I wanted you to take some time off. But I do get your point that you can't just leave your company and family so please let your team deal with this situation. They know what they are doing. I understand your need to be in control but you should focus on your company, your family and even Ana right now as this is what will give you strenght and not drain you futher."

" I can try" I mutter but truthfully I don't think I will ever be able to leave this to my staff. This is my fucked up past and if it comes back to bite me I want to be the one who has the upper hand at all times.

When Flynn leaves an our later I see that the greatroom is cleaned up and the broken furniture is replaced. Well at least that went down without any problems. I call my Dad to fill him in about the incident with my birthmother and I can tell he is already getting worked up about this. Fuck this is what I do making my family worry and bringing problems with me.

I try to work but I can't concentrate and with the amount of alcohol I had to keep me calm I shouldn't be working anyway. So I call Claude for a work out session but even that can't help me and of course the fucker kicks me to my ass repeatedly. After that I take a long shower call Welch who has no new information and finally I have dinner.

I wonder if Ana meant what she said. Maybe she can calm me down. She said I could call her after all. So I decide to take her up on her offer.

_**Ana's POV**_

After leaving the penthouse I went back to my apartment and told Sawyer he could leave as I planned to stay for the rest of day. I thoughts went back to Christian no matter what I was doing. I assumed his birthmother was dead. I mean after all he wasn't a baby when he was adopted, but actually if she has done something really bad then a court might have terminated her parent rights and that is why the Grey's were able to adopt Christian.

I want to ask Christian but I feel like this is not a good time and we don't know each other for long so I think I will just have to wait until he feels secure enough with me to open up. Kate on the other hand is sensing a huge story. She called me in the afternoon to ask me if I had any news on that woman from yesterday and that she would stay with Elliot. I really hope this is just her beeing her usual curious self and not her trying to get a huge story out of Christian's misery. Because if that is the case I think I will kill her. Not only will that be a bad thing for him businesswise but with Christian and his issues with women she shouldn't try to press anyone for information about him.

I decide to have a talk with her about this. If she is not willing to drop it for Elliot then maybe she will do it for me. This is just not the right time for her to get her teeth into a story. And again I realise how protective I feel over Christian. It's just that I feel he has been through enough and doesn't need anyone else to add to his issues.

I've just finished my dinner when my cell rings and I see Christian's name flashing on the caller I.D.

" Hi Christian."

" Ana, hi. Umm are you alright I mean after this morning and yesterday."

" I'm fine how about you?"

" Getting there listen I was thinking we could meet maybe for lunch tomorrow?"

" Yes, works for me when and where?"

" With the situation beeing as it is I don't want to go out. I really don't need Elena or my birthmother making a scene in public. I will tell Sawyer to bring you over to GEH say 12:30?"

" Ok, I'll be there."

" Good and Ana I ... you don't have to come if you don't want to I mean I get it after what you saw."

" Christian I'll see you at lunch tomorrow. It will take a lot more to make me run for the hills."

" Good, until tomorrow."

" Bye Christian." I hang up and smile to myself. Who would have thought that behind the asshole who offered me money for sex is a guy who is basically just really insecure. Like me, I muse and decide to read a little before bedtime.

* * *

When lunchtime comes around the next day I'm in desperate need for a change of scenery. First my boss chewed me out because Sawyer demanded a list of all my dance students and then Jose grilled me about my weekend, the fact that I have security now and of course Christian. So when it was finally time to leave I was ready to run from the dance studio to have some peace and quiet for a couple of minutes. Thank God Sawyer is not a chatty person, though I suspect that Taylor or Christian told him to be as professional as possible.

So I use the quick car journey to the headquarters of GEH to listen to music on my I-pod and just relax a little. When we pull up at GEH I look out of the window and can't believe what I see. It is her that damned cougar. " Sawyer look over there."

" I already saw her Miss Steele" he answers and drives into the garage. " Aren't you going to do something?"

" No, Taylor is already aware of the situation and informed about the situation prior to our arival." Wow so she is hanging out there all day. That's creepy and actually I am tempted to go to her and ask her what her deal is, but I suspect that Christian nor Sawyer would appreciate it. So I wait for Sawyer to open my door, as he has told me this morning he would always let me in and out of the car, and we get into the elevator.

Sawyer presses the button for the topfloor and when we arrive and get out I feel completely out of place. Here I am in a businessbuilding dressed in leggings, a maxi shirt and flats while everyone I can see is perfectly dressed. " This way Miss Steele" Sawyer says and leads me through a waiting area and then comes to a halt at a white sandstone desk where a young blonde woman is seated.

" Andrea this is Miss Steele, Mister Grey's lunchdate" he says and she gapes at me. Well I guess he doesn't have many female visitors here and I wonder why he has this young blonde working for him, if he doesn't hire woman he finds attractive because to me she looks amazing.

" Mister Grey is waiting for you, please do go through" she says warmly. I give her a smile and let Sawyer lead the way again. He knocks and enters the office with me behind him.

" Thank you Sawyer you can wait in Taylor's office" Christian says when he sees us and walks over to me. His office is huge, all white with a large black wodden desk and a big L-shape white leather couch. The floor to ceiling windows give a great view of Seattle and on one of the walls is large painting that is extraordinary.

" Hi Ana, I'm glad you could make it." Christian says when he comes to stand in front of me and I take him by surprise when I reach up and hug him.

" I'm a hugger get used to it" I grin. " I guess I can deal with that, so I hope it is ok for you that I have already ordered our lunch."

" No it's fine I'm not picky with my food as long as it's not rare steak I'll eat it."

" So you prefare your steak medium?"

" Or well done I don't like it when my food is bleeding on my plate" I mutter and we sit down at his desk facing each other.

" I guess sea frood salad will be fine with you then."

" Sounds perfect. So are you better after yesterday?"

" Yes I had a long talk with my shrink though I wanted to apologize if I've scared you yesterday."

" No you didn't I had a meltdown like that a couple of years ago so I know how that is."

" Are you in therapy?" Usually I would be offened if anyone would ask me that as this is a very private topic but to my surprise right now I'm not.

" I was after my car accident for a year but I stopped as it wasn't really helping the dancing was what really helped and getting into college."

" You look free when you dance" he says and I frown. " I saw you dancing at the club before that fucker tried to attack you" he explains.

" It's what I love to do. Have you something like that?"

" I play the piano. Sometimes when I had a nightmare or can't sleep I play it is calming." I'm just about to answer when Taylor and Sawyer leap into the office.

" Sir we need to go. Some ran into your brothers car. He and Miss Kavanagh are beeing transported to the hospital right now. The other driver has fled from the scene before Reynolds could get him."

Oh no Kate!

_**I'm not sure if I will be able to update tomorrow as I will be away and probably won't have the time to write, but I promise to update on Thursday. Until then please leave a review and thanks to all of you who read my story. **_

_**Sunny**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hi guys, I wanted to say thank you again for the reviews. Reading your thoughts is really helping me to develope your story. So if you have any ideas or things you would like to see just leave a review and I will see what I can do. **_

_**One of you asked if Jack Hyde will be a villain in this story aswell. Right now I have no plans of Jack beeing a part of the story, but things can change and so maybe he will make an appearance in later chapters. Right now Christian and Ana will have to deal with Elena and Ella as well as getting to the point where they will share their pasts with each other.**_

_**Ana's POV**_

The moment Christian and I realise what Taylor has just told us we both jump to our feet and follow them out of his office and into the elevator.

" Do we know in what condition they are?" Christian ask.

" No, Sir all Reynolds could tell me was that they both were unconscious and already on their way to the hospital."

" Anything about the driver?"

" From what Reynolds could see it was a male, he ran a stop sign and crashed into your brothers car. Reynolds got out of his car to check on them and called 911 and the guy jumped out of the car and took off. Reynolds decided to stay with your brother and Miss Kavanagh because it seemed like a planned act and he feared someone would harm your brother and Miss Kavanagh further if he left them."

Christian nods and takes his phone out. I can hear him talk to his mother and realise that I have to call Kate's family so they can come to the hospital too. I take my phone from my purse and dial Ethan's number.

" Hi Ana banana"

" Ethan Kate was in a car accident I'm on my way to the hospital now."

" Fuck have you talked to her?"

" No, I'll explain later just call your parents and come to the hospital."

" Ok I'm on my way which hospital."

" Umm wait I have to ask... Taylor which hospital?"

" The Seattle Memorial Ma'am"

" Ethan?..."

" Yes I heard that Ana I'll meet you at the ER" he hangs up and we get all out of the elevator and into the SUV. Christian is calling his father and sister while Taylor is driving like a bat out of hell. I just sit there and offer a silent prayer to God asking for Kate and Elliot to be ok.

Once we arrive at the ER we are asked to go to the waiting area and that a Doctor will come and see us as soon as possible.

" Fuck Taylor get me a Doctor now I will not wait until someone will come I want information now!" Christian is pacing the small waiting room and runs his hands through his hair.

" I'll see what I can do Sir" Taylor says and leaves while Sawyer is waiting with us.

" Christian please sit down. I know this is hard but we have to just wait." I try to calm him but honestly I would like to pace too.

" No this is my fucking fault I bet that Elena has her hands in this"

" It is not your fault Christian you are not responsable for her actions or the actions of the driver. Maybe the guy was drunk or just got scared and took off. Let the police take care of this, if it was her plan then she is going back to jail were she belongs."

" Ana you don't understand it's my fucking fault believe me." he says defeated and Taylor comes back in.

" Both Mister Grey and Miss Kavanagh are still beeing attended by the doctors. Your mother is with them aswell. For now you have to wait Sir."

" Fuck, call Welch I want him on this accident right now I want to know who the fuck the driver was." Christian hisses and continues to pace. I just sit there waiting for any news on Kate and Elliot praying that they will be ok. And while I am sitting here in this waiting room I realise that this is how my parents must have felt when they had to wait for news on my condition after my accident and I have the overwhelming urge to talk to my parents.

I take my phone and since I know my Mom has a ladies lunch I decide to call my Dad.

" Ray Steele" he answers clipped and I smile to myself my Dad never checks the caller ID so he knows who is calling.

" Hi Daddy"

" Annie is everything alright?" now he sounds concerned because it is unusual for me to call in the middle of the day.

" No I'm fine it's just Kate and her boyfriend were in an accident and now I'm at the ER waiting for news."

" Oh Annie I'm sorry do you want Mom and I to come."

" No I am fine, really. It's just... I felt bad knowing that you and mom had to go through this when I ... well you know."

" Annie your mom and I always worry about you and your siblings that's what parents do even now that you are a grown woman you are still my little girl and I worry about you. Kate and her boyfriend will be just fine and you know she is tough as nails." he says and I smile. He is right Kate is tough and I have to think positiv.

" Thank you Daddy."

" What for?"

" Just for beeing there for me, for beeing my Daddy just everything."

" Your welcome Babygirl, listen you know it's your moms birthday this weekend your siblings are coming will you be here?" Oh no!

" Daddy I will call mom and meet her after her birthday. You know it's a bad idea to show up. I want mom to have a nice, stressfree birthday."

" Annie..."

" Daddy please, it's for the best. Look Kate's brother has arrived I have to go. Love you Daddy."

" I love you, too Annie" I hang up and walk over to Ethan who pulls me into a big hug. " Any news Ana?"

" No" he lets go of me looks around and frowns when he sees Christian, Taylor and Sawyer.

" Ethan this is Christian Elliot's brother, Elliot was in the accident aswell, and those are Taylor and Sawyer they work for Christian. Christian this is Ethan, Kate's brother." They shake hands and soon Mia and Carrick and Kate's parents arrive. What is taking so long? Can't they just come out and tell us what is going on?

Just when I'm about to find a nurse or doctor and demand answers Grace comes in.

" Mom where are they. Are they ok?" Mia is the first to find her voice and we are all looking anxiously at Grace.

" They will be ok. Elliot has bruised ribs, a concussion and he broke his noise when the airbag opened. He is conscious now and you can see him shortly."

" What about our daughter" Kate's father Alec asks. Grace turns to him and smiles.

" Your daughter is fine she has a concussion aswell as a broken wrist but she is conscious now and will be fine. They both need rest though and will have to stay the night."

" Can we see her?" Kate's mom wants to know and while all the Grey's go to see Elliot and Kate's family is seeing her I stay behind in the waiting room. I do want to see Kate but I know she will need rest and I can see her tomorrow.

After a while Ethan returns. " Hey Ana, Kate is worried about you she was talking about a weird cougar and that she is afraid of you beeing alone tonight, so I will stay at your apartment."

" That won't be necessary Ana will stay at my place" We both turn around and see Christian leaning in the doorframe of the waiting room and he is glaring at Ethan. Crap does he think Ethan will try something?

" Christian I will be fine..."

" No, Ana I'm about to lose my fucking mind. You will stay at my place" he hisses and I sigh. " Fine if it makes you feel better Christian I will stay at your penthouse." I do think that this is over top but right now I don't want to add to his stress.

" Why Ana I can stay with you" Ethan seems not to pleased and I know it's because Kate told him Christian is a douche.

" It's alright Ethan. I'll be fine."

Ethan shrugs. " All right, well I promised Kate to get her some stuff from the apartment I have her keys. Bye Ana" we hug again and he nods curtly at Christian and leaves.

" How is Elliot?"

" Whining about his nose. He thinks it will make him look less pretty" Christian smirks and I grin because that really sounds like Elliot. We are interrupted by a nurse who comes in but the young woman sees Christian and seems to lose all common sense because she is staring at him in carnal appreciation. Oh I wouldn't do that and sure enough Christians face turns cold.

" Are you done fucking ogling me?" he snaps and her mouth pops open. " Yeah I'm talking to you for fucks sake" And there he is Christian the douche.

" I.. I'm so..sorry I was umm distracted. Your brother wants to see you once your family has left" she stutters and takes off quickly. I just stare at Christian. " What?" he hisses.

" I'm sorry, I guess it just took me by surprise that you can still be like that. I mean well basically we know each other not that long but I feel like you changed completely in such a short amount of time."

" Believe me I'm still the same Ana. I just don't need to be like that with you anymore."

" Why?" he looks uncomfortable and actually a little shy I think. " Because you showed me that I can trust you." Wow he trusts me and I know without knowing what has happened to him, that this is a big deal for him.

" Christian?" we both turn to see Mia who is pouting.

" What is wrong Mia?"

" Mom has a late shift and Dad needs to be at some dinner meeting tonight and I don't want to be alone at Bellevue. Can I stay at your place tonight.?" she asks and gives him his puppy eye look.

" Sure, Ana is staying over aswell." I actually flinch when Mia starts to jump up and down in glee. " Oh that's so cool Ana we can make it a slumber party. Watch movies all night and talk."

" Umm Mia I have to work tomorrow but I guess one movie will be fine." Somehow I find it very hard to say no to her when she is like that and I suspect that I'm not the only one who feels like that as Elliot once told me that Mia is spoilt because no one can say no to her.

" You two stay here with Saywer I will go and find out what Elliot wants to talk about." Christian says and so Mia and sit down.

" He likes you Ana. I mean really likes you. I have never seen him like that before. It's like he finally found someone who he can trust."

" I hope so." I smile and hear my phone vibrate. " Sorry it's my boss I have to take the call." I step outside the waiting room take the call and wander down the hallway while I talk about taking on another class for a sick colleague. When I've finished the call I realise that I have no idea where I am so I just walk back that hallway I'm in when I see Grace and Carrick talk.

" Carrick we have to tell them. Elena knows. If she is the one to tell them they will never forgive us."

" No Grace not now."

" But Ella is here, too. What if she tells them, tells them everything" Grace is nearly crying and I have no idea what to do. I don't want them to think that I was eavesdropping and because I fear they will notice me soon I head over to the vending machines on the farside of the hallway and just get the first thing I see. They look up from the noise and I give them a smile. When they smile back I'm sure they have no idea I heard them but now I am intrigued what is going on.

Shit whatever is going on between them and in their family it must be bad. I shouldn't stick my nose into it as this is a family issue. On the other hand it is already affecting me since I now have to have security and my roommate was in a car accident. Though we do not know if this is related but I suspect it is. Wow eversince I have known Christian Grey my life seems to have gone from normal to full of crazy events.

_**Christian's POV**_

Once my family has left Elliot I enter his room again. " Hey bro the nurse said you wanted to see me, do you need something?"

" No I'm fine. Of course my pretty face will never be the same. Good thing I found the right girl before today. Now she has to live with my ugly mug"

" So you are serious about Kate?"

" Yup she's the one. But now to the more important stuff. Look bro I'm not sure about this but I think I know who the driver was that has hit us."

" What fuck Elliot why didn't you tell me this right away. We could have caught that fucker by now!" Shit I know I shouldn't yell at him right now but damn it I'm pissed.

" Calm the fuck down I said I wasn't sure. I saw the fucker for like 2 seconds but there was something familiar about him and just now it clicked. Do you remember Cooper Fields?"

" No, who the fuck is that?"

" Come on bro, don't you remember? You were like 12 and I was 15. Mom's friend Sally had her nephew over for the summer. He was such a wimp. Always hiding somewhere and then on the 4th of july when we played that prank on his aunt and her stupid friend and everyone thought it was him and he pissed himself. Come on Christian that was epic."

" Shit I remember him now tall but really skinny with some fucking ugly haircut and glasses."

" Yup thats him and do you know what's more. I saw that little fucker in our area the same year in autumn and winter a couple of times. I thought he was visiting his aunt but what if he was visiting Elena."

" Fuck me. You think he was one of her toys?"

" Well he could be, he was insecure as fuck just what that old bitch liked."

" Ok, thanks bro. Try to get some sleep. Ryan and Reynolds will be here to make sure no one who isn't on the approved list will come anywhere near you or Kate."

" Great oh and bro can you do me a favor?"

" What do you need?"

" Can you get them to put Kate in my room. I want her here and it will make it easier for your security to watch us."

" Sure I'll see what I can do." I leave his room and after some discussion get them into one room and let Taylor brief Ryan and Reynolds again aswell as let Taylor organize two other guys so Ryan and Reynolds can get some rest tonight. The last thing I need is someone getting into the room with my brother and Kate while my security guys are sleeping from exhaustion.

A couple of minutes later Mia, Ana and I leave the hospital and get into the car with Taylor.

" Do you need to go back to Bellevue to gather some things for tonight and tomorrow" I ask Mia though actually the last thing I want to do now is a detour to my parents house. All I want is to get Mia and Ana into my penthouse were I know they will be safe.

" No, Ana offered me to lend me what I need. So we just need to stop at her apartment" Thank fuck for that.

" Escala Sir?" Taylor asks and I nod. I need to call Welch and figure this shit with that Cooper fucker out and if there is any connection between him and that old hag Elena I will personally deliever her back to jail. If she wants to fuck with me that's one thing but no one is ever going to hurt my family without having to pay for it. God damn it I need to find out what she is playing at or she will have the upper hand and thats something I can't let happen.

Years ago I promised myself I would never again let anyone see any kind of weakness in me. I will never be fucking weak again and I will never again allow anyone to make a victim ever again.

I stare out of the window while Mia is chatting about god knows what and bless Ana she is actually trying to follow Mia's chatter which can be fucking hard at times as my sister can talk as fast as shit once she gets excited about a topic.

When Taylor pulls up at Escala she stopps suddenly. " Wow that's so weird. It's like that woman over there is following me." she says and points to the other side of the street. Fuck it her, my birthmother.

" What the hell is that supposed to mean she is following you around?" I hiss my voice harsher than I intended it to be.

" Well since last week I saw her at least four times. I tried to talk to her once but she took off. Who is she anyway?"

" That's my birthmother. Mia from now on you will stay here with me. You can hang out at GEH while I'm working or if that is to boring for you maybe Ana can take you to her dance studio but I want you in the city where I can be there within minutes if you see her again."

" Oh, ok what do you think she wants?"

" Driving me fucking insane as it seems." I sigh and rub my hands through my hair. This is a fucking nightmare, what the hell does she want with Mia? Damn it if I don't get to the bottom of this quickly I think I might really lose my fucking mind.

_**I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Next chapter will be up tomorrow or saturday. Until then please leave a review :)**_

_**Sunny**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Ana's POV**_

We arrived at Christian's penthouse after a stop at my apartment around 4 in the afternoon and I already felt exhausted. Thank god I was able to reschedule my two evening dance classes because after today's drama all I want to do is go to bed.

Mia on the other hand is so energetic that I wonder if she had to much coffee today. Christian went straight into his study after he told us to feel at home and that we would have dinner together. So Mia gave me a tour of the penthouse and then we settled with some snacks, courtesy of Mrs. Jones, in the tv room.

" So tell me do you like him?" Mia wastes no time and I think she is trying play cupid for Christian and I.

" Yes I like your brother. I don't have many friends so if I let him in it usually means a lot coming from me."

" Why? I mean you are fun to hang out with, I thought you would have lots of friends."

" No, it's just I have a hard time with trust and I think you know it's not about how many friends you have. If you have just 2 or 3 friends who you can trust no matter what it's worth more than having hundreds of friends."

" I guess you are right about that. So what kind of dance classes do you teach?"

" Mainly ballroom and latin but I also have a pole dance class." I answer and Mia's eyes grow wide. " No way can I sign up for that class."

" Sure it's every tuesday and friday from 6 to 7 in the evening. You can come with me to the dance studio sign up and then start tomorrow evening the class has just begun so you have only missed two lessons."

" Cool!"

After our dinner Mia forces Christian to watch a movie with us and since I'm really tired I call it a day and Christian shows me the guestroom. But once I'm out of the shower and dressed in my pj's I can't sleep. I grab my bag and get my I-pad out to read hoping that will make me so tired that I can fall asleep but after more than an hour I give up. It's just after 11 p.m. and so I decide to get a glass of milk.

I walk out of the room and down the stairs but stop surprised in the great room when I see Christian staring out of the floor to ceiling windows.

" Can't sleep?" I ask and he turns around. " Hey, no not really, you?"

" Nope, I'm completely exhausted but I can't find sleep. I thought a glass of milk might help."

" How about a glass of brandy instead?"

" Why not, let's try if that will make me fall asleep." he walks into his study and returns with two tumblers of brandy. We sit down and I take the tumbler he is holding out to me.

" So what keeps you up Ana?"

" I don't know a lot has happened in the last days and I try to make sense of it." he sighs and looks up at me.

" It's complicated Ana."

" I get that and I don't want to press you for answers but there are just so many things I don't understand."

" What don't you understand?"

" Your birthmother why did she gave you up for adoption I mean I know you weren't a baby when you came to live with the Grey's"

" She was a crackwhore, she did some really bad things to me and got arrested. Court terminated her parental rights and declared her unfit to parent me. I came into state care. When.. when she got arrested I was in a bad condition and was hospitalized. Grace was the doctor in the ER when the police brought me in.

We had an instant connection and when she found out that I was in state care she and Carrick decided to adopt me. Best thing that has ever happened to me."

" And she never came to see you before?"

" No actually she had no idea who adopted me. So I guess now it's my turn to ask a question." Oh crap!

" Ok ask"

" I overheard your phone call with your Dad. Why did you act like it would be a bad idea to go to your mothers birthday party."

" Because my sister is there and I decided two years ago not to be in the same room with her ever again." Christian frowns and I know he will want more information.

" Why?" there we go. " She hasn't spoken a single word to me in 4 years and 2 years ago on christmas eve I couldn't take it anymore. I just completely lost it I started to yell at her threw things around and in the end I beat her up pretty badly. Eversince then I haven't been to any birthday or holiday where the whole family came together." I down my brandy in one big gulp.

" I guess we should leave the topic for now or you might end up drunk if you need a drink after everything you say." Christian says gets up and returns with a bottle of water. " Here it's better you stay with this."

" Yeah I guess so, too. Shit that stuff burns" I mutter a little embarrassed and rub my throat.

" Why don't you just ask her what she wants?"

" What, who?"

" Your birthmother I mean you have security and everything why not just go to her and find out?"

" Because I might kill. I hate that fucking excuse of a human beeing and I don't want to have anything to do with her or anything related to her." he says harshly.

" I understand that but she is following you for a reason. I don't think she will leave only because you chose to ignore her. So the best for of defense is attack. Just approach her and ask her what she wants, maybe then she will leave you alone and if not you can get a restraining order against her or maybe if her parent rights were terminated she isn't even allowed anywhere near you though I think those orders end once the child is 18 or 21."

He looks deep in thoughts for a moment but then nods. " I guess your right, fuck that shit couldn't come up at any other time" he sighs.

" You are stressed you need to sleep Christian."

" I can't, fuck if I go to bed now, I know I will have a fucking nightmare again so I might aswell stay up." I look at him and he looks so tired that I make a decision. I get up take his hand and start to pull him up.

" What are you doing?"

" You Mister Grey need to sleep, so tonight I will be your personal dreamcatcher. Come on"

" You mean you will sleep with me again?"

" Yes"

" Still no fucking" he asks playfully and I laugh. " No, still no fucking."

" You know one day you will say yes" he says matter of factly and I gather all my courage to answer what I really feel. " Maybe one day you will ask me the right question."

He frowns. " What question."

" You only ever asked me to fuck, but if I'm going to say yes and I'm not ready to do so yet, but if I am then I want you to ask me if you can make love to me."

Ok I think I have just shocked Christian Grey into silence and for the longest time he says nothing.

" Ana I.. I have never done that. I don't know if I can do that" he finally says and to lighten the mood I grin. " Well they say there is a learning curve to everything so maybe one day I let you fuck me until we reach love making. Now let's go to bed we both had very long 72 hours and I don't think whatever is going on is over so we need sleep."

"You're right" he says gets up and we go to his bedroom.

_**Saturday morning**_

I can't wait to finally see Kate. Eversince she was in the accident on monday I haven't seen her. Once she was released from the hospital she took Grace up on her offer to stay at Bellevue with Elliot for a couple of days. Of course they both need help, since Elliot has to be careful with his bruised ribs and she has her arm in a cast due to her broken wrist, so it's easier to be at Bellevue where Grace can watch them or have the staff do it when she has to work.

I talked to Kate on the phone but on tuesday and wednesday she was to tired for visitors and I had late classes on thursday and friday so I couldn't go over to Bellevue after work. The rest of the week was uneventful, thank god. Since Kate wasn't there Christian insisted that I would stay at his penthouse until she would return. Though I suspect it's more due to the fact that I slept in his bed every night and so far he hasn't had a nightmare while I slept with him.

I have to grin thinking about tuesday morning. Once we went to bed monday night we both fell asleep very quickly and didn't wake up until Taylor came in at 8 in the morning because Christian wasn't up and had a meeting in 30 minutes. Christian was so pissed that he overslept because that had never happened to him. He was muttering cuss words and even accused me of beeing a bad influence on him but I couldn't stop to giggle because he was running around like a headless chicken trying to get ready on time while I just lounged in bed and watched the show. Since then he double checks the alarm clock before we go to sleep.

To be honest I will miss sharing a bed with him when Kate returns home tomorrow. But on the other hand I know deep down that just sharing a bed with me won't be enough for Christian for a long time and I'm not sure I am ready to take the next step and with all the shit going on right now I don't think Christian is ready to enter a relationship either.

Mia and I became friends over the last few days. She is so much fun to spend time with and she chose to go to the dance studio with me rather than hanging out at GEH all day. Jose and Mia hit it of right away as I knew they would because they are both bubbly and always smiling. So while I had classes to give Jose would sometimes stay longer and give Mia some private dance lessons. I guess Dave will have to like Mia, too because I can totally see them go shopping and clubbing together as Mia and Jose share their fashion passion.

When I told Mia that I would go back to my apartment on sunday she was pouting. So I offered her that as long as Christian insists that she had to stay in the city she could stay in the third bedroom in my apartment. We thought he would be pissed about that but he wasn't. Though I was pretty pissed yesterday when I found out that he actually bought the apartment next to mine so security for Mia, Kate and I could stay there.

I know he wants to keep us safe but that is way over the top. After all Escala is one of the safest buildings in Seattle so how could anyone get into our apartment? But again I calmed myself down thinking about under how much pressure he is right now.

Christian agreed that it is probably best to just approach his birthmother if she shows up the next time. She was seen outside GEH once, but was gone before Christian could get outside. So right now it's like we are all just waiting for the next thing to happen and it's really unnerving.

Right now Christian, Mia and I are on our way to Bellevue for a saturday morning brunch with his family and I can finally see Kate. She already told me that Elliot is in a poor mood because he was not allowed to go to work all week and since he is the owner of his own construction company he was constantly worried that something would go wrong with one of his construction sites and he wasn't there to fix it. And of course with his bruised ribs they couldn't have sex but what Kate told me about that was just TMI and she laughed at me when I told her that I probably could never look at her or Elliot again after she told me what she did to keep him happy in that department.

When we arive at Bellevue I barely have the time to say hello to Grace and Carrick before Kate grabs my hand and urges me into the next empty room.

" Sorry but I needed to talk to you in privacy. Ana there is some serious shit going on here. I heard Grace and Carrick talking about something they need to tell their children before this cougar Elena can do it all week. Do you have any idea what it could be?"

" No, look Kate what ever it is, it is none of our business."

" Oh really last time I checked I was in a car accident that might has something to do with that woman. They still couldn't find the driver, the car was stolen and there were no signs that the driver tried to hit the breakes before he ran into Elliot's car. Whatever is going on I want to know. Besides I'm worried about you."

" I'm fine Kate believe me with all the security there is nothing that can possibly happen to me." I try to convince her but Kate looks still worried.

" Look Ana I can see that you feel safe, but I feel anything but safe right now. Actually I'm ready to take you and Elliot and just leave until what ever the fuck is going on is over."

" Come on Kate I understand that after the accident you are worried, but running is no option and anyways it's just some old miserable woman. Oh before I forget it I asked Mia to stay with us for a while. You know Christian wants her close and this way she won't get bored."

" Ok, well she is Elliot's sister so I this is a good chance to get to know her better. Oh and you have some explaining to do Ana. Mia called Elliot and told him that you slept in Christians bedroom every night is there something I need to know?"

Kate looks expectantly at me but I can't help it I have to laugh. " Sorry Kate but it's not what you think. We just share his bed because for some reason the terrible nightmares he has almost every night don't come if we sleep in the same bed."

" Oh of course, so you want me to believe that Christian - man whore - Grey who by his own admission wants to fuck your brains out is now only sleeping happily next to you?" Her voice is laced with disbelief and I feel myself getting defensive.

"Kate, Christian and I are just friends. Yes he wants to have sex with me and to be honest with you I want to have sex with him. But it's not going to happen anytime soon. First he has enough things to deal with as it is right now and second I don't think he or I are ready for a relationship. And umm you know I'm still not sure if that is what he really wants. So for now we are friends and it is working for us."

Kate looks shocked. "You want him?"

"Yes but I'm not ready I guess ... you know ... after what happened with Josh I just want to be sure this time that if I give enough trust in someone to be with him that he really wants the same and is not just playing with my feelings to get what he wants."

"Wow that was the first time since you told me about him that I heard you use his name Ana." Damn she is right, I didn't even notice that I said his name and funny enough it doesn't hurt as it would have any other other time. And then I have to smirk.

" Call it the Christian Grey effect Kate" we both giggle and I wrap one arm around her shoulders. "Come on I'm hungry let's do brunch"

**_Christian's POV_**

Just when I'm about to go see what is keeping Ana and Kate so long they come outside. Ana looks relaxed. Good. I hate that this shit with Elena and my birthmother is affecting her, too. Actually I'm surprised she is still there, but then again nothing about her is normal.

When she told me she wants me to make love to her once she agrees to it I was a little panicky. I mean I'm a guy who fucks for his pleasure. Most of the time I haven't give a fuck if the girl got hers or not. Not that I don't know how to pleasure a woman, fucking Elena made sure of it, but I just don't care. Call me selfish but when I fuck all I care about is my pleasure. And now there is Ana.

She is a virgin for fucks sake. Meaning if I fuck up her first time she most likely won't let me have her again. So I need to figure this out before I have her. I talked to Flynn about it and joked that I might go out and find another virgin to practise. He couldn't see the humor in it. Funny enough since I became obsessed with Ana I don't even look at other women and the one time I tried before I safed her from that asshole I knew my dick wouldn't cooperate before I had picked out a girl to fuck.

So I started to do some research. Who would have thought that there are so many books out there about how to pleasure a woman and be the perfect lover. Some where crap but others well I might learned a thing or two. Of course I have all those books hidden away in my study. I don't want Mia or Elliot if they are over to find them because I would never hear the end of that. And of course Ana is not supposed to see them as well. Shit she would probably think I don't know my ass from my elbow, so they are now in my safe.

I have to admit the one good thing about the whole Elena / birthmother situation is that Ana had to stay with me. At first I wasn't sure if I could handle to share my space with someone outside of my family but I can. And more so I don't want Ana to leave but the rational part of me knows that I can't keep her in my penthouse once her roommate is back tomorrow.

I know she was pissed that I bought the apartment next to hers for the security guys, but it was the best I could do without having them camp in her livingroom. Fuck maybe I'm going to camp in her livingroom just to be close to her. It's crazy I have never felt anything like that, but with her around for the first time my penthouse became a home and I found myself looking forward to go home in the evening.

Wednesday was a pleasant surprise. I came home after a shitty day in the office and while Mia was having cocktails with friends I found Ana cooking dinner for us. She told me she asked Gail if she could do that after I left for work to surprise me and because she loves to cook. The dinner was delicious and to be honest even if it would have been a shitty meal I would have ate it just to make Ana happy.

To my own surprise her beeing happy is really important to me. I'm not sure what it is about her but I want to spend as much time as possible with her. And then there are my nightmares. It's like they just disappear when she is with me. At first I was a little worried I would accidently hurt her in my sleep if I would have a nightmare while she slept beside me, but that is not a problem since I don't have them as long as she is sleeping next to me.

They only thing that is bothering me is that I can see that she has so many questions about my past. But I'm not ready to tell her just as she isn't ready to tell me all about hers. Though I'm convinced that the end of her relationship, the thing with her sister and her accident are somehow connected but I won't ask her and have restrained myself from getting Welch on it.

I need her to trust me enough to tell me herself. Right now it's like we are both afraid to ask more questions because we fear what ever trust we build up in the little time we have known each other will evaporate if we push the other one to hard for answers.

"Hey day dreaming" I turn my gaze to Ana who is now sitting next to my with an amused grin on her face. " No, why?"

"Well in that case, try your coffee" I raise a questioning brow take a sip in spit it right back into my cup while Ana is giggling. Shit I must have been putting sugar into my coffee the whole time I was reflecting on last week.

"Something amusing you Miss Steele?"

"Yes you" she giggles and I love that sound, but it is Taylor who catches my attention when he comes outside to the patio were we are having our brunch with a grim look on his face.

" Sir, Mrs. Elena Lincoln and Miss Ella Peterson are outside wanting to talk to you and your family."

"Tell them to leave or I will call the..." I stop my Dad by holding up one hand. "Dad let's get this over with. Let them in and listen to what the hell they want."

My father looks unhappy but nods. "Taylor search them before you let them in. I want Sawyer, Ryan and Reynolds here with you as long as they are here."

" Yes Sir" Taylor leaves and I look around. Fuck I don't want Kate here. I don't trust her, she is a reporter and this can give her plenty to write about.

" Christian maybe Kate and I should wait inside." I look at Ana and I don't want her to leave, but if that's the only way to get rid of Kate for now I have to so I nod.

Kate looks not to pleased but gets up with Ana. Just when Ana is about to leave the table she takes my hand and gives it a reassuring squeeze before she goes inside with Kate.

Two minutes later my security guys emerge with Elena and my birthmother. Fuck I haven't seen my birthmother that close since I was a boy and it is shocking. She looks at least 30 years older than her age. She is pale with a yellow undertone to her skin and her eyes are completely lifeless. She looks completely out of place and I know she is most likely on drugs right now. Elena on the other hand looks as good as it gets seeing that she had to many plastic surgeries in too little time. Actually she looks creepy. Of course she is dressed completely in black as she always was. Dark like her soul, I muse bitterly.

" Elena what do you want" surprisingly it's my mother who found her voice first.

" Oh Grace still so overprotective of your loved ones." Elena laughs and looks at her and my Dad in disgust. "What I want is simple Grace. I want revenge. I was helping those boys. I was helping your fucked up son. I showed them discipline and respect. Things they haven't learned anywhere else and you ruined my life by getting me into jail. Because I know it was you and your husband. Don't try to deny it. Now I will return the favor."

" Helped them. You didn't help any of those boys you used them for your sick, twisted preferences and made them believe they wanted it and what you did to my son..."

" Oh Grace don't yell at me you have wrinkles all over your face if you scream like that. I makes you look old, but anyway I'm not here to hurt you." she says with a sick smile on her face.

"You know Grace you told me all your dirty, little secrets that was a mistake, because now I will use them to do what you fear the most I will destroy your perfect little family, starting with your relationship with your perfect boy here." She points to me and I push to my feet.

"What the fuck do you want and why the hell did you bring her to Seattle" I yell at Elena barely hanging on to my temper and point to my birthmother.

" Oh Christian darling I didn't bring her here for you. Ella tell them what you want"

My birthmother steps a little forward and nothing in the world could have prepared me for what she was about to say.

" I'm here to see my daughter"

_**Next Chapter will be up tomorrow. Please leave a review ;)**_

_**Sunny**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N: Wow I have to say I was surprised to see that many reviews this morning and quite a few feared that Ana is the daughter. Well you have to read the chapter to find out, but don't worry too much ;) Again thank you for all the reviews, favs and follows. I hope you enjoy the chapter.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own FSOG or anything related to it.**_

_**Christian's POV**_

Her daughter what the fuck is she talking about and before I have the change to utter a single word my Dad is on his feet.

"Taylor get them out of here right now!" he yells and Taylor and Sawyer get them out all the while Elena is laughing like a lunatic and yelling that that was just the start.

"Dad what is going on what daughter?" I ask and notice that my parents are both very pale and they look scared if I'm not mistaken.

"Christian it... we should have told you years ago, but you are so full of hate for Ella and everything about her, which of course is understandable, but we feared how you would react. So we never told you or Mia."

"Told us what Mom?" Mia demands. "When Christian had just turned 6 we got a call from the social worker that helped us with adopting your brothers in Detroit. We became friends with him and he told us about you Mia." My mom starts to cry so my Dad continues for her.

"Mia you were very sick when you were born. Your birthmother was drug addicted and so you were born addicted. There were other things that your mother can explain better than I can due to her medical background. So when we got the call all we knew was that there was a 4 weeks old babygirl that would need a long time in the hospital before it could be adopted and even then would probably be in need of special care for a long time."

"Wait so I was that sick Daddy. I mean why did you never tell me?"

"Because it is way more complicated Mia. Your mother and I went to Detroit to meet you and we fell in love with you and only after that the social worker told us who your mother was. We wanted you to be part of our family so we decided to keep this to ourselfs. When we got you home with 6 months you were a perfectly healthy baby and especially Christian adored you it was you who got him to talk. The first word he ever said was your name we were afraid that would change if you all knew."

"Knew what" I snap and inwardly I know what he is about to say.

" That Mia is your half-sister. She is Ella's daughter. She had sex with some of the male prison staff to make them look away when she bought drugs from other inmates. That's how she got pregnant with Mia. She was already declared unfit to parent and wouldn't even look at Mia after she was born. Hell that woman used drugs left and right knowing she was pregnant. Christian we just..." I can not listen to this shit any longer.

" You wanted just what? You fucking lied to me for 22 years. You brought her here into my home a piece of that god damned whore." Fuck I am so angry I need to get out of here. I get up but Mia grabs my hand. " Do not touch me!" I hiss shake her off and storm out of the house.

**_Ana's POV_**

Kate is annoying the crap out of me right now. Eversince we left the patio to give the Grey's some privacy she is chewing me out for not staying there.

"Kate calm down will you?" I snap because right now I've had enough.

"No Jesus Ana we could have known what is going on right now!"

"Kate I will go outside for a few minutes to get some fresh air you are driving me nuts. It's none of our business what is going on. If Elliot wants to share it with you then fine, but until then just stay out of it." I step out of the family room where we were waiting and walk down the hallway. I think I hear Christian yell but I'm not sure. I turn around and suddenly he is storming inside.

" Christian what is going on?" I look at him and his face is a mask of fury, but before I can ask him another question he has reached me picks me up so I'm hanging over his shoulder and continues to storm out of the house.

" Christian what are you doing?" I ask annoyed but again I get no answer but I think we are heading towards the SUV.

" Taylor we are leaving" he hisses once he has reached it and puts me inside the car before he gets in himself.

"Wait what about Mia?" I ask and he glares at me. "We are not fucking talking about her" he damn near shouts at me and I decide that whatever is going on I better leave him alone until we reach Escala so he can calm down a little.

To say that the ride home was uncomfortable would have been an understatement. I swear I could see the steam coming from Christian's ears. Once Taylor parked the car in the garage Christian jumped out of it and I was relieved when we were finally in the penthouse. But that feeling stayed only for a second or two because just like last week Christian starts to throw things around.

" Miss Steele you better go into the security office and wait until it is over" Taylor says kindly but this time I'm not going to let him do this. To have a meltdown once and behave like that I can understand, but I won't let him make a habit out of it.

" Thank you Taylor, but I'm going to stop him." I know Taylor wants to protest but I'm already inside the greatroom and come to a stop infront of Christian who is cussing and just about to smash his pianobench to pieces.

" Put that down right now!" I yell at him and that got his attention. He stares at me wide eyed and puts the bench back down. " Ok, better. Christian I know you are angry and need to let it out, so get into your room and change into your gym gear I'll await you back here in ten minutes." I use my sternest voice and dutyfully he turns around and leaves for his bedroom. I hurry upstairs and change into my workout clothes so I am back before he is.

Once he is back I grab two water bottles from the fridge and he follows me into the elevator. I press the button for the basement where the gym is and he frowns.

" You think a work out will fucking calm me down?"

" Oh believe me big guy once I'm finished with you are as calm as a baby." When we are down in the basement I open my gymlocker where Dave, Jose's boyfriend keeps his spare pair of boxing gloves for the occasions he works out down here and I ask Christian to sit down on the wooden bench in the middle of the room.

" You have boxing gloves?"

" No, they belong to Dave, Jose's boyfriend but you can use them now give me your hands I need to tape them." Once I have his hands taped and the gloves fastened we enter the gym and walk straight to the punching bag.

" You're angry here beat the shit out of the punching bag." I tell him and though he looks not convinced that it will help he starts to punch the bag while I use the crosstrainer.

An hour later he has punched the bag for 25 minutes, lifted weights and ran on the treadmill. He is dripping with sweat but looks a lot calmer.

" Feeling better?" I ask with a smile. " Yeah actually a lot."

" Good now come on we both need a shower, after that I will fix us lunch and then you will tell me what happened."

" Since when are you so bossy?" he says surprised. " You needed that Christian. I don't mean this to sound rude but your behavior upstairs was completely fucked up. I get that you are angry and if it's a one time thing that you feel the need to destroy your furniture well I get it, but I'm not watching you do that whenever something pisses you off. That's not acceptable you are a grown man you need to find a better outlet for your anger issues."

" I had one" he murmurs petulantly. "Why did you stop if it worked?"

" Well shit Ana you want to know what I do when I'm stressed out. I take the first girl I can find home and fuck her or use the services of an escort. Now with you I can't do that because all I fucking want is you and I can't use you like I used them." he hisses but I'm not mad actually I feel better knowing that he won't have sex with any other woman even if I'm not ready to have sex with him.

" Ok umm..." I have no idea what to say so I bite my lip and he groans. " For the love of God Ana do not bite your fucking lip."

" Why?"

" Because it makes me want to fuck you even more!"

" Sorry" I murmur. Shit now I have to watch this and most of the time I don't even realise that I'm biting my lip.

Once we are back at the penthouse we both take a shower and I change into jeans and t-shirt before I make my way to the kitchen and start to fix us something for lunch.

"What did you put on the sandwiches" I hear Christian behind me. " Turkey, green apple and brie cheese with honey mustard and some lettuce"

" Well I never had that before" he mutters and I place his plate and a glass of water in front of him on the breakfast bar and sit down next to him with my food.

" So what happened?"

" Can we eat first? This is good and I know I will lose my appetite if I have to talk about it now." I nod and we eat our lunch in silence. Once we have both finished our lunch I quickly put the dishes in the dishwasher and we sit down on the sofa.

" Mia is my sister." Christian says in a cold voice.

" Umm ok I knew that."

He jumps to his feet and starts to pace. " No she is my fucking half sister. My birthmother's daughter. My parents lied to me my whole life. They know how much I hate her and that I don't want anything related to her near me and now... Fuck!"

Wow that's really fucked up. " How does Mia think about this?"

" Do you think I give a fuck. I don't want to have anything to do with her!"

" Christian that's crazy she is the same girl she was this morning when we left to have brunch with your family. That hasn't changed I understand that you are upset with your parents but this is not Mia's fault."

" No, but now she is just another reminder of my fucked up past."

" That is not true. She is your baby sister Christian. You love her and nothing changes just because you share the same genes. You shouldn't be here talking to me but at Bellevue talking to her."

Christian scoffs. " Says the girl that hasn't spoken to her sister in 4 years." Ouch that hurt and suddenly I want him to know because maybe it will help him.

" Sit down, I want to tell you why I'm not talking to her." He looks surprised. " Ana you don't have to if your not ready."

" Come on sit down." He sits down beside me and I take a deep breath.

" My sister Jenny was always my best friend. She is only 20 months younger than I am and we did almost everything together. When I started the dancing it got a little less but she was still my best friend. As a teenager I never had a lot of friends, I was very insecure and so I spent my time between school, dancing and hanging out with my sister.

Jenny and I couldn't have been more different if we tried. I was shy and insecure, while she was bubbly and had tons of friends. In school I was one of the those girls who would just sit in a corner and read a book without anyone noticing her. That changed when I started my junior year in highschool.

I had a crush on a boy from the football team for more than a year. His name was Josh Henderson and one day in the first week of junior year he came to me and asked me if I wanted to meet him after school and watch him at his football practise. Of course I was so stunned that I stuttered like an idiot and blushed 70 shades of scarlet but I agreed.

I watched him at his practise and later we had a coke at the diner and he ask me on a date. I couldn't wait to go home and tell my sister. She was so thrilled for me as she was the only one I ever told that I had a crush on Josh.

Well to make this short we became a couple and dated all through junior and senior year. I was so in love with him but still insecure about my body. You know the typical girl thing like my boobs are too small and my ass too big. I feared he wouldn't like my body so when he wanted to have sex with me I chickened out. He was very understanding and wouldn't push me into having sex with him. I guess I was stupid to think that a teenage boy would actually be ok to have a girlfriend that doesn't want to have sex with him." I snort thinking about how stupid I was and get up to get me a glass of wine.

" Do you want a glass of wine, too?"

" Yes, but Ana if this is too painful for you..."

" It's ok" I answer get the wine and sit back down.

" It was the day after our final exams in highschool. I was supposed to be in a dance competition with Jose in Seattle, but all I could think of was that I didn't want to wait any longer. So I spoke to Jose and he convinced me that it was ok to not enter the competition. Instead I took him shopping with me and got some fancy underwear, a nice dress and heels. I went all out and even managed to find someone who was willing to buy a bottle of champagne for me.

When I arrived at Josh's house I decided to surprise him. I knew he was there because his car was in the driveway, so I took the sparekey from were his parents always hid it and got into the house. I was so freaking nervous but I just told myself that this is normal so I went upstairs opened the door to his room and found him banging the hell out of my sister."

I stop when Christian gasps. " He cheated on you with your sister?"

" Oh it was more than him cheating on me. I don't know how long I kept standing there. It was like I couldn't move and then the bottle of champagne slipped from my hand and crashed to the floor. They both looked up shocked to find me there and suddenly Josh started to laugh.

He was laughing at me and Jenny she was just staring at me. There was nothing on her face no shock or surprise she just stared with no emotion at all. I asked him how he could do this to me, how they could do this me. And then he told me. It was all a plan.

Apparantly Jenny and Josh started to see each other before we started to date and she told him that I had a lot of money. She was jealous that I got the money from my birthfather and could do whatever I wanted with it once I would be 21 and she had to work for a living.

So they came up with a plan. He would try to get me as his girlfriend. Marry me right after highschool and divorce me after a couple of years so he could get part of my money and have a nice life with my sister.

When I realised that my boyfriend and my sister betrayed me that much I couldn't stand to stay in that house for another second. I just ran out of the house got into my car and started to drive. While I was driving I couldn't stop crying and just kept driving faster and faster.

I was outside of Montesano on an old road and then I saw that big old tree and I kept thinking it would be so easy to make the pain go away. That no one would really care if I was no longer there. So I closed my eyes and floored the gas pedal. When I woke up I was in a hospital bed and four weeks had past.

I had both legs broken in several places, a fractured skull, five broken ribs, a broken collar bone and my pelvis was broken. They doctors told me that I would never be able to dance again. I was so depressed at first I didn't want any kind of therapy but my parents and Jose wouldn't give up on me. They knew what happened as Jenny had told them but she never came to see me.

I was in the hospital and rehab for nearly three months. When I was back home Jenny wouldn't even look at me. At first I didn't want to either but then I couldn't take it any longer, but she just wouldn't talk. I was supposed to start college a year late but convinced my parents that I had to get out so I went to college. I worked everyday on getting back to a place where I could dance and in the end I proved my doctors wrong and was able to dance again.

I met Kate and my life became somewhat normal, though I promised myself that I would never fall in love again so I couldn't get hurt like that ever again. But you know what. It isn't Josh who hurt me the most it was my sister. And I know this might sound crazy but I still love her and I miss her terribly.

I tried to talk to her whenever I was back home. I yelled at her, I begged her to talk to me and tried to remind her of all the things we did together, but she would never say a single word. Hell she wouldn't even look at me. I don't know if she feels guilty or if she is angry with me or if she just doesn't care at all. But it's killing me and that christmas eve I told you about I just completely lost it and when I hit her she wouldn't do anything. When I realised that I had beat my own sister I became too scared to see her again. I miss her every day, I miss the crazy things she said and did, I miss her laughing I just miss my babysister." I have to take a deep breath to stop myself from crying and take Christian's hand before I continue.

" You love your sister. I can understand that you are angry, but if you don't talk to her or your family then that damned cougar has won Christian. This is exactly what she wanted. If you want to be angry, then be angry with Elena or your parents because they haven't told you earlier but don't punish Mia for something she can't change."

" How can you still love your sister after she betrayed you like that, fuck you tried to commit suicide and you still care about her?" Christian looks at me as if I am crazy and I can understand that this must sound crazy to him.

" Look Christian, it's simple she was 16 when I caught them, 14 when it started and I don't think it was her plan. Jenny was always naive and I until now I believe he talked her into it and made her look like the bad one in the story when he told me their plan.

I might be wrong but that is why I can't let go of it not even after 4 years. I just need to hear her side of the story and yes I love my sister because it is not that easy to just stop loving someone you have been with all your life. That's why I know that you still love your sister and that's why I am asking you to go back to Bellevue now and talk to her."

" Ana I... I don't think I can I will probably get bat shit crazy at my parents and..."

" Please and try to see it from their point of view. Maybe they were afraid that you wouldn't accept Mia or even treat her badly once you knew and you can't forget Elliot."

" What about him?"

" Oh Christian come on. Up until now you all thought you weren't related by blood. Now Mia and you are biological siblings and maybe your parents feared that he would feel left out in the family once they would tell you."

"He is still my brother nothing has changed."

" And Mia is still your sister."

" She is part of her" he whispers as if in pain. " Yes but you know what else Mia is. She is a part of you. I might not know you for long Christian but I know you well enough to know that you will never forgive yourself if anything would happen to Mia. She adores you Christian. I have never met any other girl who is hero whorshipping both of her brothers as much as Mia does with Elliot and you." This time he actually smiles.

" Yeah she always did that. In her eyes we both walk on water." he snorts at the thought and I smile. " Then don't prove her wrong now and don't you dare and prove that disgusting, old, miserable woman right by letting the fact that Mia is your half sister come between you and your family." I beg him with my eyes to do the right thing and he gets up.

" Fine I'll go but don't look at me like that" he says and tries to sound angry but fails.

" Why hard to say no?" I giggle and he shakes his head exasperated. " Come before I change my mind."

" You want me to come with you?"

" Yes, not for talking with Mia but when I talk to my parents you... you have a calming effect on me." I smile and get up. He calls out for Taylor and once we are in the car I remember something.

" Christian one thing. I know I'm tiny compared to you but that is no reason for you to carry me away like a caveman. I would have followed you if you had asked me."

" I'll keep that in mind Miss Steele" he smirks.

" Thank you Mister Grey."

_**So now we know what has happened to Ana. I wasn't planing on revealing it at this point of the story but this story has taken a life of it's own so I'll just write want the characters want me to write ;) Next chapter will be up either tomorrow or monday. Until then please leave a review. **_

_**Oh and I know that doesn't belong here but how do you feel about Charlie Hunnam dropping out of the FSOG movie? I was totally surprised to read it on twitter and I hope they find a good replacement soon as the beginning of the filming is only 3 weeks away. Who do you hope/think they will pick now?**_

_**Sunny**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Christian's POV**_

Once we reach my parents home Elliot comes down the hallway and I can tell that he is fucking pissed.

"Umm I go see where Kate is" Ana mutters and quickly disappears into the direction that Elliot came from.

"Fuck bro, I get that you are pissed at Mom and Dad, but what the hell has possessed you to treat Mia like that? You know where she is? Upstairs bawling her eyes out because she had to find out that her birthmother is a crackwhore who basically tried to kill her while she was in her womb by taking all the drugs she could get, her parents lied to her and her brother treated her like she is dirt." Fuck I never saw Elliot that mad. He is the easy going guy of the family who rarely ever raises his voice, but now I can tell he is moments away from knocking me out.

" Shit I know I overreacted with Mia. Ana already tried to talk some sense into me. Where is Mia?"

"In her room. Kate tried to console her but she asked her to leave. Dad is trying to console Mom who fears to lose her children over this and I'm five seconds away from beating someone to a pulp just to fucking calm down."

" Ok bro, let's talk this out in a bit. I'll go see Mia now." he nods and takes off back to where he came from while I take the stairs up to the second floor where Mia's room is.

When I open the door to her room I can't see her, but then hear the sobs coming from the walk in closet and for a second I hesitate to go in. Fuck I never felt so shitty about myself as I do right now. My parents are used to me lashing out verbally or with my actions when I'm mad fuck even Elliot had to endure me being a dick on numerous occasions but I never did that to Mia. She is way more sensitive than she wants anyone to know. As a kid I sometimes teased her or took her toys away until she would start to cry, but that was different, she cried because she was mad and hearing her sobs now I know that's not the case.

Finally I open the door and my heart nearly stops. Fuck she is packing. Is she going to run?

"Mia?" she turns around startled and just stares at me her eyes red rimmed and big tears are sliding down her cheeks. I walk over to where she is sitting on the floor with her bag and sit down.

"Hi my name is Christian and I'm a dick" I try to lighten the mood a little but I guess I failed because she is only crying harder.

" Do...do yo-you hate me?" she sobs and I freeze fuck is that what she thinks?

Damn it I am completely out of my depth here. Usually my Mom would console Mia when she is upset but this was my doing and I want to fix it. I take a handkerchief from my pocket and start to wipe the tears from her face. "I could never hate you Mia. You are my sister. I... I don't know why I freaked out like that. You know me I'm not good with this feeling shit. Most of the time I fuck up and hearing what that old bitch said. I just lost it, but you are my babysister and I... I love you."

I look at Mia and she has stopped to cry and stares at me as if I had grown a second head.

"Mia?"

"You... you never said that before you only ever said dito or something like that." she whispers and I know she is referring to me telling her that I love her.

"Yeah well... fuck you know I do and I'm not good at showing it."

"You are, well most of the time." Mia murmurs.

"Mia were you about to just run away?" I ask because if she was there will be someone following her from now on without her knowing it. I can't have her running away fuck that would make my life hell.

"I don't know I just thought you wanted me gone."

"Mia you know me I'm an asshole on a good day. How I treated you was completely wrong but with that being said if you ever run away believe me I will spent all my time looking for you and if I find you I will spank the shit out of you."

" Oh come on you wouldn't hit me." she says with a little smile. "If you did something that stupid I would, so better not try it." I warn her though we both know I couldn't harm her in any physical way.

"Ok, so how do you feel about... you know us having the same birthmother" she asks cautiously.

"Well it's not like you haven't been my sister before. You are just the same to me Mia. So how do you feel about our birthmother?"

"I like that I know now that you are really my brother. I mean it's not different than before and I love Elliot just as much but it's nice to know that we are related by blood. About her... I hate her. I hate her for what she did to you and that she didn't even care enough about me to stop taking drugs as long as she was carrying me." She is silent for a moment and looks at her fingers.

"I always imagined that my birthmother was too young to keep me or gave me away because she couldn't care for me, you know that she wanted me to have a better life. And maybe that I would meet her one day and she would tell me that she loved me but had no choice but to give me away.

But what hurts the most is that Mom and Dad didn't tell us. They knew that Elena knew and that our birthmother is here. Why didn't they tell us before we had to find out like that?"

"I don't know Mia. I wish I could answer that. We should talk to them."

"I'm not ready I need some time to think, maybe later." I look at her and for the first time my little sister looks just sad and tired. I can't stand it.

"Ok, look how about next weekend we get away for a while. Elliot, you and I could spend the weekend in Aspen."

"That would be great. Oh but we have to bring Kate and Ana, too. They could use a break as well, plus whenever we are in Aspen Elliot and you go fishing and I hate fishing. I need some girls there too."

"Good I make the arrangements we can go saturday morning and fly back late sunday evening."

"Cool. Oh and I totally forgot. Jose told me that the saturday after next is Ana's birthday and that she usually ignores her birthday. I thought I let you know."

I smirk at her. "I know that you are trying to play cupid Mia."

"No, I don't need to. You two are both completely smitten with each other, you can work out the rest on your own. So I need a shower I feel yucky after all the crying and my make up is all over my face." she grins and we both get up. I give her a big hug and she beems at me before she takes off to go to her ensuite. I look after her and shake my head. Leave it to her to be happy with in seconds.

I get up and make my way back downstairs. I need to talk to my parents. I hope there are no more skeletons in the closet that could come up to bite us. And if there are any I want to know now.

I find Elliot, Kate and Ana in the kitchen talking. " How is Mia bro?"

"Better, listen I think we all can need a time out. How does Aspen next weekend sound to you Elliot"

"Count me in. I assume that I can bring Kate?"

"Yes I thought Kate and Ana can join us. Mia is looking forward to have a little girltime with them while we are fishing. Anyway where are Mom and Dad?"

"I think they are in Dad's study." I nod and ask Ana to follow me. I hope she can keep me calm when I will talk to them though nothing could have a more sobering effect on me as finding them in my Dad's study and my Mom is crying her eyes out.

"You should talk to them alone. It's not my place to be here. You will do just fine" Ana says gives me a reassuring smile and so I go in while she goes back into the kitchen.

"Mom?" They both look up and my Mom jumps to her feet, runs over to where I stand and hugs me as if her life would depend on it.

"Oh Christian I am so sorry... we should have told you, please forgive us." she sobs and again I am way out of my depth. Fuck I have never seen my mother cry like this and it hurts me.

"Mom please. Calm down, ok? Just let us talk about this." I'm glad when my Dad steps in and leads my Mom to sit in one of the chairs.

"You want a drink son?" he asks and hands me a tumbler of brandy when I nod. "Thanks, so first I'm pretty damn mad that you never told us. Fuck you both knew that Elena is around and that she knew didn't you think she would bring that up especially with my birthmother around?"

"Christian look a long time ago your mother and I decided not to tell you. Not only because we feared you would treat Mia differently but also because of your brother. He had a hard time adjusting when you came to live with us and he wasn't exactly thrilled when Mia arrived and he had to share our attention with her, too."

"It doesn't change a thing Dad, Elliot is our brother."

"Of course he is and now he is old enough to know that it doesn't matter that Mia and you are related by blood. But I'm not sure he would have seen it that way as a boy. Especially seeing how you were with Mia at first. You loved her right away and wouldn't let her out of sight. It was nothing like when you came to live with us. Elliot and you had to grow into being siblings. With Mia and you that wasn't the case, you had this bond right away." I stare at my Dad and ok I can see that they had reasons to do so back then, but that doesn't explain why they kept it from us now knowing that Elena knew.

"Fine I see and understand you had your reasons, but hell what about now. You knew that Elena knew and you just let her drop that bomb."

My Mom gets up again and takes my hand. "We were thinking about how to tell you. It's not that easy Christian. You were always very clear about how you feel about Ella and everything that is connected to her. I have to admit that I hoped she wouldn't go there. It was naive, you are right we should have told you and your siblings the moment she and Ella came back into the picture."

"I wish you would have done that. Shit Mia was packing when I came back and..."

"What oh my god. Is she running?" My Mom looks panicked ready to run upstairs but I stop her. "Mia is ok now. I talked to her and apologized for my rude behavior towards her. I will take her and Elliot to Aspen next weekend. If you want you and Dad can join us."

"Oh that's sweet of you darling but I have to work next weekend and your Dad and I have a function to attend. You go with your siblings, a little bonding time while be good for the three of you." She says with a warm smile. " Yes, I think so, too. I could use a break from all the Elena drama. But now I have to know. Is there anything else I don't know anything either one of you told her that she could use against us or bring up?"

"No, that was all, but once she finds out that she couldn't bring a wedge between us with what she did earlier she will probably think of something else. She is crazy and I don't think we have seen the last of her. Do you have her under surveillance?" My Dad wants to know.

"Yes, though we have a problem with keeping Ella under surveillance, she has a talent for disappearing without a trace." And that is understatement. The fucking bitch is like a nightmare for my team. She pops up unexpected and is gone before they can follow her.

"I see, well I don't think she is a real threat. Have you seen her, the woman was so under the influence that I don't think she had any idea what was really going on."

"I'm not going to take chances Dad. I guess Elena is financing her drugs so she will do what ever Elena is asking her to do and as we all know there is nothing she wouldn't do to get her drugs." I state bitterly. No I need to get them both under surveillance 24/7 and if I have to hire the national guard to do so, then so be it. I will not allow them to hurt my family.

_**Ana's POV**_

Christian is still talking to his parents and Elliot and Kate are making out in the kitchen, so I decide I leave them to it and go see if I can find Mia. I walk upstairs and hear music coming from one of the rooms so I knock and Mia opens the door only wearing a robe and with a towel wrapped around her wet hair.

"Hi Ana come in." she smiles and I get into her room. "I wanted to see if you are ok Mia."

"I'm better now. Thank you for talking to Christian. I know it was you who made him come back here. Otherwise he would have waited for one of us to make the first the move."

"You think?"

"Yes, it was always the same with Christian. If he had one of his temper tantrums, he would storms off and in the end he feels shitty and thinks we wouldn't want to see him anymore. So we have to go and make the first step." She shrugs and disappears into her walk in closet. "Has he asked you about coming to Aspen with us next weekend?" she calls out to me.

"No he told Elliot you guys would go and then told Elliot that Kate and I would go aswell, so I guess I have no choice." I chuckle.

"You have to come. Elliot and Christian will go fishing, so Kate, you and I can go do girls stuff. Oh I could book us a spa day. That would be fun."

"Why not I can always use a good massage."

Mia comes out of the walk in now dressed in jeans and a tank-top and beams at me. "Cool, I'll book everything tomorrow."

"Ok, where are we going to stay?"

"Christian has a house there. It's a great place, you'll love it. Oh by the way is there something you would like for your birthday?" How does she know? I frown and she smiles.

"Jose told me. He said you wouldn't mention it because you don't celebrate, so is there anything you would like to have?"

"No, I don't like celebrating my birthday. Let's make plans for Aspen instead it's my first time there."

"Really you never where before?"

"No. My family was a couple of times but with my dancing I decided to stay with Jose. You know a broken leg is not the best if you have to dance."

"Yeah I can see that. Oh when we go clubbing you can show me some moves, maybe you can manage to get Christian on they dancefloor I have a feeling there is not much he wouldn't do for you." She winks and I blush a little.

"Can I ask you something Ana?"

"Sure everything."

"I'm a little worried how Elliot will cope with the news. I mean it's not the same but your siblings have a different father. Do you feel less their sister because of it?"

"As a child I would sometimes feel like the outsider in my family. You know like they were all related but Ray isn't my Dad so naturally he must love them more. But as I got older I realised that wasn't the case. I wouldn't worry that much about Elliot, I talked to him downstairs. He is only worried about you and mad at Christian for the stunt he pulled earlier."

We both look up when there is a knock at the door and Christian comes in.

"Hey there you are. Umm if you don't mind Ana I would like us all to stay here tonight. It will send a message to Elena if she is watching us or has someone doing it for her."

"That's fine with me. So I take it you talked things out with your parents?"

" Yes thank you for making me go back. This is not the time to let anything come between me and my family."

"Your welcome." I smile at him and inwardly sigh with relief crisis averted, though I have a feeling that the worst is yet to come with that damned cougar.

_**I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Next chapter will be Aspen. Just some fun time before the plot thickens again. Until then please leave a review :)**_

_**Sunny**_


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I wanted to answer a question from one my guest reviewers who was asking when there will be a lemon between Ana and Christian. I can't really tell you in which chapter it will happen, but from my timeline it's really close. So you won't have to wait much longer ;)**

**Disclaimers: All characters belong to E.L. James**

_**Ana's POV**_

Life can be so good. I had a waxing, a massage, a mani/pedi and now I'm in a hot tub with Kate and Mia and sip my champagne cocktail. I have to remind myself to do a spa day more often. We arrived in Aspen at 11 a.m. and while Elliot and Christian went fishing Mia, Kate and I started our girls day. Next we will do a little shopping before we return to the house to have dinner with the boys and then go clubbing all together. I guess we were all looking forward to this time out.

Eventhough the last week was uneventful, we are all anxious knowing that Elena won't give up that easily. I tried to talk to Christian about what happened to him but he didn't want to talk about it, so I dropped the topic. Mia had a long talk with her parents and decided to stay at Bellevue. Christian didn't like it but agreed and stocked up her security. Elliot was so worried about Kate that he asked her to stay at his place until all of this is over which left me alone at my apartment and Christian asked me to stay at the penthouse for the time being. So last monday I brought most of my stuff that I need regularly into his guestroom, though I still sleep with him.

I have to admit that I will miss this once everything is over with Elena. I've done a lot of thinking over the last week and I know I want to be with Christian. I want more but right now in all this craziness I feel like it's not the right time and the coward in me still prefers the safety of a friendship over the unknown risk of a relationship. Well that is if this is what Christian wants. I haven't really figured out if he wants us to be fuck buddies or if he wants us to be in a committed relationship.

Since this is starting to drive me crazy I made a promise to myself to figure out what I really want until my birthday next saturday. I haven't planned anything for my birthday but if I can finally manage to make up my mind next saturday I will talk to Christian... or chicken out again. Crap I need to grow some balls. I mean I don't want to end up alone so I have to put myself out there and I never met anyone like Christian.

At first I couldn't stand him and now I couldn't stand being without him. If it weren't for my past I know that we would be more by now. But after what happened in my past I'm just hesistant to give myself completely. I don't want to get hurt again and I know if Christian would decide that he just wanted to fuck me I couldn't deal with it and I never want to be at a point in my life were I'm so desperate that I can't think straight.

"Hey earth to Ana" Kate waves her good hand in front of my face while she has her other arm on the edge of the hot tub so her cast won't get wet.

"Sorry I was somewhere else" I grin sheepishly and Kate smirks. "Probably in bed with Christian"

"What?"

"Oh come on Ana! When will you finally tell me that you lost your v-card to him."

"Kate I am still a virgin." she looks at me and rolls her eyes. "So you really want to tell me that you two just share the same bed. I'm not stupid Ana after all Taylor brought your suitcase into the master bedroom not the guestroom."

"Kate please, Christian and I are just friends and he doesn't have nightmares when we sleep in the same bed."

"You are kidding right? I mean shit the poor guy must have balls the size of Texas by now" Kate laughs.

"Eww can we like not talk about my brothers testicals?" Mia squeaks and both Kate and I giggle.

"Hey it's a girls day Mia come on. It's not like I would tell you that Elliot is hung like a horse" Kate teases and poor Mia looks mortified.

"Stop it Kate, you wouldn't want to hear about Ethan either" I try to stop her but she just laughs.

"Ethan tells me everything, well not about his male parts but anyway, are you going to just be friends or do you want to get hot and sweatty with Christian 'manwhore' Grey?" She looks expectantly at me and I roll my eyes.

"Yes I want to have sex with Christian eventually but I'm not ready yet." there I said it. Kate gapes at me and even Mia looks excited.

"No way, really?"

"Well I started the pill on tuesday when I got my period." I confess.

"No way, does he know?"

"No, actually that was kind of hard to hide from him."

"Why does he check on you in the bathroom?"

"What? No! Sawyer is following me everywhere once I'm leaving Escala and he has to report to Taylor if we make a trip that wasn't in my schedule. So when I got my period on tuesday and decided to see a Doctor to get the pill I had to take him with me. Poor guy was mortified to sit in the waiting room and I had to beg him not to tell Taylor.

I mean let's face it I don't want all the security to know that I have my period and want to start birthcontroll so I could fuck their boss once I'm ready to do so."

"Yeah well that would have been awkward" Kate snickers and even Mia giggles.

"I know so I begged Sawyer not to tell."

"Good oh but if you give your v-card to him you will insist that he uses a condom"

" Oh my gosh Kate, you sound like my mother."

"I don't care Ana. Sorry Mia that I have to say this in front of you, but Christian has fucked half of Seattle and I don't want you to get some disgusting or even deadly STD's from him." I roll my eyes. Does she think I am stupid?

"Kate, if I am going to have sex with Christian then I will ask him to show me a clean bill of health first or he has to use a condom, I'm not stupid."

"Good, so have you seen him naked?" She really knows no shame.

"No" come to think of it, I haven't even seen him shirtless. I never thought about it until now but it is kind off odd that he always changes in the bathroom or his walk in closet instead of changing into his pj's in the bedroom. Well must be somekind of habit, because I could never bring myself to believe even for one second that Christian is too shy to change in front of me. Even the thought makes me laugh.

"Well, I wasn't going to bring this up, but I know two girls from college who had an one night stand with him and he is..." Mia and I both jump forward to cover Kate's mouth with our hands.

"Thanks Kate but I don't need to know."

"Can we please, please change the subject" Mia whines and finally Kate agrees and we continue our spa day for another our, then do a little shopping or at least I did a little shopping and only bought an outfit for tonight, but Mia and Kate both have about 10 shopping bags and only stopped because Sawyer, who is driving us, told them that he couldn't fit anymore into the trunk of the car.

Once back at the house Mia decided to make some strawberry margaritas for us, while Mrs. Bentley, Christian's housekeeper is cooking chicken stew for dinner. Christian and Elliot told us we would eat fresh fish if they caught something, but Mrs. Bentley decided to play it safe in case they haven't caught any fish and if they have we can heat the stew for an early dinner before we have to leave tomorrow evening.

"What about your lovelife Mia, is there anyone you like" I ask while we sit on the carpeted floor of the family room and drink our cocktails.

"Well there is someone but I don't know."

"Oh come on you're a total babe Mia. Who is it." Kate says and Mia looks around to check we are alone. "You can never tell, but I really like Luke."

"Luke?" Kate and I ask in unisom.

"Sawyer" Mia blushes and I smile. Yes Sawyer is pretty hot though not in a Christian kind of way, but I guess I'm a little biased when it comes to Christian.

"Have you told him?" Kate wants to know and I know from her look she will make it now her mission to hook them up. "I dropped a hint or two that I wouldn't say no if he would ask me out, but I guess he is worried that Christian will fire him." she says sadly.

"Who I am firing?" we all turn startled when we hear Christian and Mia blenches. "No one have you caught something" Mia asks in a hurry.

"Yup it's in the kitchen come on Elliot wants you to see what we caught" he says and we follow him into the kitchen where Elliot is looking into a huge bucket on the wooden kitchen table.

"Is the fish still alive?" I ask.

"Yes we wanted to show you first come on look it's a huge one" Christian says proudly but I don't move. "Umm I'll look later once the fish is dead."

"Why?"

"Ok I know this sounds childish but I can't eat anything if I knew it when it was still alive."

"It's just a fish Ana."

"Yea well that's what my Dad said about the rabbits he had. Let's just say my Mom cooked for hours only to have my siblings and I sitting crying at the table refusing to eat, so I'm not looking sorry."

Christian tries to hide his amusement but starts to laugh. "Sorry Ana, but you might want to leave now or you have to witness a murder because Elliot is about to kill our dinner."

"Very funny" I pout and leave the kitchen but I have to admit that I'm acting childish.

After dinner we all change and Taylor drives us to one of the biggest night clubs in Aspen. Mia, Kate and Elliot are having a great time but eversince we left the house Christian looks pissed. So while they are dancing I decide to ask Christian what is going on.

"Hey you ok?"

"Yes"

"You don't look ok, actually you look pissed."

"I wonder why that is" he grumbles and takes a large sip of his beer. "I have no idea so do you want to talk about it?"

"It's that fucking excuse of a dress you are wearing. Fuck Ana why not walk around naked." he hisses and I frown. Ok my dress is short and backless but on the other hand it doesn't show any of my cleavage and has long sleeves. "It's not that bad" I murmur.

"Not that bad, every fucker in here is checking you out even the fucking security was gawking you. Damn it I'm not a saint Ana and my balls are about to explode, all my dick has seen since I've know you is my hand and let me tell he doesn't like it at all!" now he is nearly screaming at me. He closes his eyes, rubs both hands through his hair and takes off in the direction of the restrooms.

Wow he is really mad and now I regret my clothing choice. I guess I was pretty naive to think I could get away with this friendship thing for long. I really need to make up my mind. I sit down and refill my glass with champagne only to down it in one huge gulp.

"I'm sorry Ana" I look up and see Christian, he sits down next to me and I look up at him. "No I'm sorry I guess I have never really taken into account how you feel. I mean for me it's easy you can't miss what you don't know. Can I just ask you one thing?" he nods and I take a deep breath.

"If I decide that I want more than friendship, what is it that you want?"

"I guess I made that pretty much clear Ana" he says and I scowl at him. "No, do you want me as your fuck buddy, your girlfriend or I don't know..."

Christian looks at me for what feels like ages until he finally answers. "I have no idea. Fuck I mean I don't want to use you Ana that much I know. But anything else, hell if you had asked me 5 weeks ago I would have told you I would never even think about having a relationship with a woman, now I don't know."

"Maybe we both need to figure what we really want first." I give him a little smile, he nods and without thinking I lean forward and press a kiss on his lips. He looks at me completely stunned but I just shrug with a grin get up and hold my hand out to him.

"Come on let's dance and have some fun." he takes my hand with a slight smirk on his lips and we join Mia, Kate and Elliot on the dancefloor.

When the dance floor gets fuller and fuller I dance closer to Christian, but when I grind into him with my backside he leans down to whisper into my ear.

"You do that again Miss Steele and I'm going to fuck you right here on the dancefloor and I don't give a flying fuck about the audience." he says in a deep seductive voice that makes me get goosebumps all over and I know it's the alcohol talking when I turn around and smirk at him. "Would you rather I dance with someone else?"

"NO!" his answer is almost a deep growl and I have to giggle but when I look up at him and see the burning intensity in his eyes I can't look away. I see him come even closer and I know he is going to kiss me. Oh what to do? If I let him I don't think I can't stop him and much more so I don't know if I want to...bam!

"Ewwwww!" I squeak and Christian has the guy who bumped into me grabbed by his shirt while all I can do is stare at my now ruined dress because it is soaked with the sticky green cocktail the asshole spilled all over my off-white dress.

"Let him go bro, the guy is drunk. Come on no drama" Elliot is by our side and thankfully Christian lets go of the guy who stumbles of the dancefloor with his now empty glass.

"Fuck are you ok Ana?" Christian ask and both he and Elliot hand me a handkerchief, though I know that won't help.

"Yes, I'm fine I will leave now."

"I'll come with you" Christian says but I stop him. "No stay, you were having fun and need to have some fun time with Mia aswell. I'm tired anyway."

I can see he is torn between not wanting me to go alone and wanting to spend more time with his sister so I smile at him. "It's ok this trip is about you spending with your siblings. Just send Taylor a text to come and get me ok?"

"He is here I send him the text now."

"Thanks" I wave at them all and get my jacket and purse. When I'm outside Taylor is already waiting at the car I get into the car and he starts to drive. Suddenly I remember what Mia told us earlier.

"Do you know if Sawyer is single Taylor?" When I see his shocked expression in the rear-view mirror I start to giggle. "I'm not interested in him Taylor."

"I believe he is Miss Steele." Our eyes meet in the rear view mirror and he sighs. "He is aware of Miss Grey's interest in him, but I told him it is not a wise move to date his boss's sister"

"So he likes her?" Taylor looks more and more uncomfortable but finally nods. I will have to talk to Christian about this. If they like each other he can't fire him for that.

When I'm back at the house I take a shower and change into my pj's. I didn't even realise how tired I really was until I was back at the house but I fall asleep as soon as my head hits the pillow.

I wake when I hear noises and blink in the darkness. The bathroom door is ajar and the light in the bathroom is on. I look at the digital clock on my nightstand and see it's 3:30 a.m.. I'm just about to turn around and fall back asleep when the bathroom doors opens and I can see Christian in the light of the bathroom. He is just wearing his pj pants and when I look at his torso I gasp in shock. His chest and stomach are marred by scars who are looking like at one point his skin was cracked open.

When I look up at his face there is no emotion on it. It's like he is frozen mid stride. And now I understand why he never changed in front of me. He was trying to hide those scars from me.

"Christian please say something" I sit up in bed and finally he seems to recover himself. "Are you disgusted?" again there is no emotion in his voice and I'm shocked that he would think something like that.

"No, Christian why would I be disgusted?" he walks over to the bed and sits down. "Believe me it's a common reaction from women." he says bitterly.

"Christian I am not disgusted. I would like to know what happened to you. How you got all those scars but if you don't want to tell me it's ok. You can tell me whenever you are ready."

"Let's go downstairs, I need a whisky if I get into that topic" he says and I follow him silently. We go into the open living area and I sit down on the sofa and wait for him to fix himself a drink.

When he sits down he takes a deep breath. " I'm not going into detail of what happened with my birthmother. But you have to understand that I was a pretty fucked up kid. I had no idea how to connect with people. Fuck I still have no clue how to do that. Anyway, it got worse when I was about 14 or 15. I was tall for my age, the girls where all over me but I wasn't into that dating shit.

I got into fights at school, was a complete asshole at home. If someone told me what I had to do I would do the opposit just to prove myself that I could do what ever the hell I want. There was an incident at my school and I got expelled. My parents were pretty fucking pissed." he looks deep in thought and takes a sip of his drink before he continues.

"As a punishment the made me work in the backyard of a family friend. It was Elena. One day I got into a fight with her gardener. She came out, grabbed me by the neck and dragged me into the house. I thought she was going to call my parents, but she didn't. Instead she told me she could teach me a way to control my anger and be normal like my siblings.

You have to understand that I always felt unworthy of my family and I wanted to be normal so bad that I agreed. So she showed me her dungeon." I gasp a dungeon? What the hell is that supposed to mean?

"Are you familiar with BDSM?"

"Umm not sure I mean I've heard of it, bondage, punishment and stuff like that." I think I might get sick but now that he is talking I don't want him to stop.

"There is a lot more involved. Elena was or is into that lifestyle. She is a Domme what basically means that she calls all the shots and whoever is involved with her has to obey her in all things.

At first I was confused but soon I let her do what ever she wanted, because as a reward I could fuck her. You know I just wanted the sex and the girls in school, well I guess the casual sexlife is nothing girls that age want. There was punishment involved when I fucked up and I learned to do what she wanted. She made me learn for school, be polite to my parents and when I fucked up she would beat the shit out of me."He get's up to refill his glass and hands me a tumbler aswell.

I take the drink thankfully. Shit I kind of knew that they had sex, but never in my life would I have thought that she held Christian like a fucking sex slave.

"I really believed her that all she wanted was to help me. That she was my friend. I... I trusted her. I was her submissive for about 6 months. One night she told me to come to her house. She would always leave the door open for me and I had to go straight into one of the guestrooms undress and then into her dungeon, but that evening I heard her on the phone."

He runs both hands through his hair and stares out of the floor to ceiling windows into the darkness.

"I have no idea who she was talking to, but she told him or her that her newest toy was coming over. That I was nothing but a fucked up, stupid kid with mommy issues and would follow her like a puppy. Then she was laughing saying that I would actually think she wanted to help me when in reality I was just a nice pastime for her. Something she could use for her pleasure and then she told whoever was on the phone that he or she could come over next time and they could share me.

I was paralized I wanted to yell at her. I really, really wanted to hurt her but I couldn't move and when she turned around and saw me she ended her phone call. She knew that I had heard her, but she just told me to go to the dungeon and I said no and that I would leave and tell anyone that she is a fucking pedophile. Next thing she did was knocking me out with a bottle from on of the shelfs."

He looks at me and I know I must be white as a ghost. "I can stop if it's too much for you" he offers but I shake my head and take his hand in mine.

"When I woke up I was in her dungeon, my wrists tied up over my head in the middle of the room. Elena was in there in her Domme outfit with a cat o' nine tails that I had never seen in there. The strands where made of thin chains with spikes at the ends. She hit me with it over and over until my upper body was bleeding front and back. I don't know for how long she hit me, but when she stopped I was nearly unconscious. She untied my wrists and left the room.

I guess she thought I would bleed out in there or was to weak to run, but somehow I managed to get to my feet and find my way back home. It was my Mom who saw me first and I told her and my Dad everything after she treated my wounds." He stops to look at me and I think I'm in shock and there is only one thing I can think of.

"Why didn't your parents call the cops. That god damn cougar wanted to kill you!" he gives me a sad smile.

"I begged them not to do it. I didn't want to tell anyone else. I panicked when my Dad insisted on it. They called the shrink I was seeing at the time and he told them that right now I was in a very fragile state, that I was suicidal and he was right with that. I kept thinking of just ending it. And then about 5 or 6 months later something inside of me changed. I got so angry. Angry against women. First my birthmother and then Elena. I promised myself to never be weak again. That I would become so successful and powerful that no one ever would see me as weak or easy victim again. I used all the women I met to prove myself that I was the one in charge. That I could take whatever the hell I want and spit it out the second I lost my interest. And then I met you." he smiles and I have to smile, too thinking about our first encounter.

"You were an ass" I grin.

"Oh I still am, but I don't want to be an ass while you're around. I trust you."

"Why did you hide your scars from me?"

"Many of the women I was with... when they saw them they were disgusted... I... I don't want you to be disgusted."

"I'm not" I tell him again and he nods and puts his tumbler down. "Good, come it's late and we want to go hiking tomorrow, we both need sleep." he says, gets up and holds his hand out to me. I take it and I know that this is his way of telling me that he doesn't want to talk about Elena or his past anymore for tonight.

When we are in bed he holds me close to him and is asleep within minutes but I just look at him trying to process what he just told me and deep down I know the next time I see that damned pedophile bitch I won't be held responsible for my actions. I want to hurt her badly for what she did to a young boy who already had been through enough. And with that thought in my mind I drift into a deep dreamless sleep.

_**A/N: I'm not sure if I will cover the second day in Aspen or continue with the final part of the Elena drama. Leave me a review and tell me if you want the sunday in Aspen covered or not. **_

_**Sunny**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**A/N: Most of you said you wanted the sunday in Aspen covered... so here we go...enjoy.**_

_**Ana's POV**_

I wake on sunday morning still reeling from what Christian told me last night. What kind of human being does something like that to someone else? I stretch out with a sigh and realise that I'm alone in bed, but then I hear the shower in the bathroom running and decide to stay in bed a little longer, it's only 9 in the morning and we won't start our hike before 11 am so I have time. I hug my pillow and close my eyes again ready to nap a little until Christian is out of the bathroom, but instead all I can think of is that I really want to hurt that evil bitch.

I hear the bathroomdoor open but keep my eyes closed. When I do open them I have to stop myself from gasping. Christian is standing with his back to me shuffling through one of the drawers of the chest opposite the bed and he is butt naked. Wow...just wow. To say that he is perfect would be an understatement. I can't stop myself from staring as he continues to collect his clothes. Thank God he can't see that I'm checking him out. First I know he hates it when women are checking him out and second if he would turn around I know I will blush deep red from head to toe. So I don't move and enjoy the show in front of me.

"I know you are awake and checking me out" Christians voice sounds amused and now I do gasp. Shit how does he know?

"I can see you in the mirror over the chest" he answers my unspoken question and turns around. I close my eyes immidiatly and he starts to laugh.

"You know you shouldn't run around naked. You knew I'm still in bed" I pout and peek a little to check if he is more decent now. No, no such luck and holy hell he is huge. I mean ok my only point of reference is the one time when I was really drunk after home coming and let Josh talk me into giving him a hand job, but he had nothing on Christian and he isn't even aroused right now.

"Why so shy Miss Steele?" ok now I'm getting pissed he is laughing at me.

"Could you please get dressed or at least put some underwear on?" I hear him chuckle and pad over to the bed. Oh God what is he doing? I feel the matress shift when he sits down and open my eyes when I feel him leaning over me with one hand on each side of my head.

"You know Ana" he purrs seductively and rubs his his nose against mine. Oh dear how do you breath again? In out in...ok got it. "I promised I wouldn't touch you until you ask me to do so, but I know that you know it will be amazing once you do."

Fuck me, he is trying to seduce me. Oh shit what to do? I just stare into his burning grey eyes and try to remember how to speak. "You want it" he murmurs close to my lips and I know I have no chance in hell to resist him when suddenly the bedroomdoor opens wide. Christian jumps to his feet and Mia who just entered the room without knocking is frozen to the spot open mouthed. The next second she covers her eyes with one hand and starts to yell "Oh my God" over and over again while Christian is running around like a headless chicken trying to find something to cover himself.

I try to stop myself but I can't this is just to comical and I start to laugh hysterically. 10 seconds later Kate and Elliot burst into the room cleary alarmed from all the noise up here. Kate's mouth pops open when she gets a full eye full of naked Christian in all his glory and Elliot looks at all of us like we have lost our minds.

"Jesus fuck bro cover your self god damn it!" he mutters under his breath and finally Christian finds his boxer briefs and puts them on. I'm still trying to get myself under control and manage to turn my laughter into a fit of giggles only for Mia to set me off again when she mutters. "I'm downstairs. Maybe I can get those pictures out of my head if I poke my eyes out with fork." and with that she leaves still ashen faced while I'm rolling on the bed trying to stop laughing.

"Oh God I'm going to pee myself!" I jump of the bed and hurry into the bathroom. Wow that was hilarious. After a couple of minutes I have finally recovered myself and leave the bathroom to find Elliot and Christian talking in the bedroom while Christian finishes getting dressed.

"Well now I know how my brother manages to sleep in a bed with you and keep his hands to himself. Shit Ana those pj pants are a major turn off." I look down at my pj pants and pout. I love those they are bright pink with smurfette on them.

"You think those are bad, believe me bro she can do worse. One night she came to bed and had pants on with fucking spongebob all over them and a matching top." Christian chuckles.

"Hey I love my pj's they are cute."

"On a three year old maybe, seriously Ana if you want to keep your virginity just keep wearing those." I poke my tongue out at Elliot and start to collect the clothes I want to wear today. Once I have them all I head back into the bathroom and take a long hot shower. Well that was an interesting way to start the day.

After a late breakfast we start our hike. Christian has chosen the Crater Lake Trail for us which is about 4 miles long and easy to do, which is good because Kate started to moan about hiking as soon as we left the house. She is not an outdoor kind of girl. I love hiking. As a kid my Dad would take me and my siblings on hikes at least twice a month when the weather was good. Before I started the dancing and got a better balance it wasn't that much fun but later on I always looked forward to it and still meet my Dad to go hiking with him every summer.

Elliot looks like he is regretting that he persuaded Kate to come with us after we only hiked for about 15 minutes. Mia is walking with them while Christian and I am a little a head of them.

"Is she always such a pain in the ass?" he asks when we hear Kate whining about bugs.

"She is a city girl." I shrug.

"You and Mia are from the city too and you are not whining"

"I'm from Montesano which is hardly the city. My Dad likes to hike and so do I."

"I know Kate is your best friend but I'm about to tie her to a tree so we can pick her up on our way back."

"She would kill you. Anyways I have a question. How would you feel about Mia seeing someone who works for you?"

"Depends on the guy. I have thousands of men working for me Ana and while they are all good at their job some of them might be real dicks when it comes to women and I would kill anyone who hurts my sister. Why are you asking."

"Just came to my mind" I lie and he arches one brow at me.

"Ana you are a terrible liar and I don't like to be lied to. It makes it hard to trust you."

"I'm sorry it's just I don't want to tell you something your sister told me in confidence." Now I feel bad. I want him to trust me.

"Hey I'm not mad I get it and after all you are such a bad liar that I can tell when you are not telling the truth, but I assume you know the guy so it must be one of my security guys. Taylor is with Gail, Reynolds is gay and Ryan has a girlfriend for 5 years. So I guess it's Sawyer."

"How would you feel about that?" I ask without confirming his conclussion.

"He is a decent guy. Works hard and from what I know he's been without a woman since his girlfriend cheated on him months ago. So tell my sister I won't fire him unless he acts shady, if he does I will ruin him." I nod and after two hours we stop at the Crater Lake and have a picknick that Mrs. Bentley has prepared for us. Since Kate has to pee I take her to find a spot where no one can see us.

"This is hell Ana. You know I love to work out but this is painful. It's like those fucking bugs are trying to eat me alive."

"It's your parfume Kate you smell like a flower bed so of course the come to you first."

"Well shit, I have to remember that since Elliot likes hiking. Anyway, Ana if you are still going to tell me you are a virgin I won't believe you at all. I mean he was running around naked with you in the room." we find a spot that is hidden from view and Kate scrunches her nose.

" Come on Kate just pee. And I am still a virgin. I was sleeping so he thought it wouldn't matter if he changed in the bedroom." I'm so not going to tell her about Christian trying to seduce me.

"Ana seriously I can't believe that and dear God have you seen his package." she whistles and I glare at her. "Kate that's none of your business." I snap.

"Sorry, and wow aren't you the green eyed goddess." she grins.

"I'm not jealous Kate it's just ohh whatever" I give up I have offically no idea of what I want or what it is that I'm feeling for Christian Grey. Well maybe I have but I don't think I can admit that even to myself if he doesn't even knows if he wants me as his girlfriend.

"Eww" Kate brings me back to the now when she exclaims this and jumps up. "What?"

"I peed a little on my pants" she whines and I can't help but laugh. "Maybe it keeps the bugs away" I chuckle and she pouts before we go back to where the others are still waiting for us.

After the hike we get back to the house and rest a little before dinner, but I am not tired so I decide to look for Sawyer and quiz him a little about Mia. I find him in the kitchen reading a book and sit down at the breakfast bar next to him.

"Hi Sawyer, do you have a second for me?"

"Sure, what do you need Miss Steele."

"Nothing I just want to talk."

"Umm I don't think Mister Grey will like that" he says and shifts uncomfortably on his barstool.

"It's not about me. I was just thinking you know with your job it must be hard to meet someone." I almost start to laugh the poor guy looks so uncomfortable.

"I'm fine Miss Steele really."

"So do you have a girlfriend?"

"Umm no."

"You know I know someone who would really like to get to know you."

"Miss Steele if this is about Miss Grey, I really like her but I don't want to be on the bad side with Mister Grey."

"He wouldn't mind. I asked him" Now he looks alarmed but at the same time intrigued.

"He said that?"

"Yes, he said he thinks you are a decent guy and that as long as you are treating his sister right he is ok with it."

"Well...umm... thank you Miss Steele. I'll keep that in mind" he says gives me a rare smile and gets up to leave but looks at me like he is weighing something up in his mind.

"Miss Steele, you are really good for Mister Grey." and with that he leaves. I'm good for Christian? I hope so. I want him happy and I don't think he was happy before we met. Again my mind drifts to that evil woman and what she did to Christian. How desperate he must have been to become her submissive and again I wonder what his birthmother did to him. It must have been really bad, that much I am sure off. More so because he could tell me about Elena and not about her.

My God what ever she did it must have been worse and I don't even want to start thinking about what it could have been because all things I can think off are so bad it makes me sick to my stomach.

I try to take my mind of this topic and start to make tea. Maybe I could watch TV until they are all up again. Just some mindless show that doesn't take any kind of thinking but keeps me occupied.

When the tea is ready I take my mug turn around and nearly drop it when I see Christian leaning against the breakfast bar watching me.

"Jesus Christian you nearly scared the shit out of me."

"Sorry I just like to watch you" he grins and I shake my head to clear my thoughts.

"Ana about this morning. I don't want to pressure you into doing something you are not ready for I... I just don't want you to slip through my fingers. I needed to know that you want me, even after you saw the scars and I've told you about Elena." he looks suddenly so unsure that it hurts my heart.

"Christian after what happened with Josh and Jenny I decided to stay alone, to never let anyone into my life. There is no one else that I want. I just need sometime, time to think about everything and so do you. I want you to know what you want before we take the next step, but you don't have to worry because until then I won't go anywhere."

He looks at me for a moment and then nods seemingly satisfied with my answer. "I have some e-mails to answer and phone calls to make before dinner."

"Don't let me keep you." We smile at each other and he leaves the kitchen while I take my mug and head into the TV room to zap through the channels until I stop at some reality tv-show. Sometimes it feels like he has multiple personalities and it is always a surprise when I see a new side of him. I wonder idly how many more sides of him there are but than decide to just wait and see what sides he will show to me as the time goes by.

After dinner it is time to leave and while the others are fresh from the nap the took after our hike I'm tired. I try to sleep in the jet but we are having some turbulences so I can't really find sleep and finally fall asleep in the car once we are back in Seattle.

I only wake when we are in the garage at Escala but I can barely manage to keep my eyes open.

"Do you want me to carry you?" Christian offers. "Only if you don't throw me over your shoulder again." I mumble and so he gets out of the car unbuckles my seatbelt and lifts me up bridal style. I wrap my arms around his neck and nuzzle into him. Hmm he smells so yummy I muse sleepily and drift of again.

I barely notice when we arrive in his bedroom and he puts me down on the bed. He takes my shoes and socks off and continues with my pants, jacket and sweater so I'm only in my panties, bra and camisole. Normally I would have protested when he started to undress me but I am just to tired to do anything. Christian tucks me in and I blink up at him with a sleepy smile.

"Good night Ana. I have some work to do." he turns to leave. "Christian?"

"Do you need something?"

"No, thank you for the weekend it was one of the best I had in a really long time" I murmur. He gives me an adorable shy smile and with that image in my head I drift into a peaceful sleep.

_**Next chapter will be up Saturday. Until then please leave a review your thoughts are really helping me to develope this story :)**_

_**Sunny**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**A/N: Thank you for all for taking time to read this story. I'm amazed how many of you like my story and take the time to review. It makes me want to write even faster to give you more updates :) **_

_**The next 3, maybe 4 chapters will be wrap up for the whole Elena/Ella storyline so for all of you who are waiting for lemons we will get there really soon...but for now more drama to come...enjoy!**_

_**Ana's POV**_

Today is my birthday but I can't think about it. I'm consumed with thoughts of this evil bitch and how I am going to kill her. At first I just wanted to really badly hurt her but now I want to kill her. I was never a cruel person or someone who believes in self justice but right now I reached a point where I can't think of her without thinking about killing her ...slowly.

It all started on monday. Christian and I were having breakfast when Taylor came in and told us that they found the driver of the car who hit Elliot's car. At first I thought it were good news, but that changed when Taylor told us that he was found dead.

He was found in a cabin near Lake Sammamish with a bullet in his head. The police thinks he took his own life, but I could see from the looks that Christian and Taylor exchanged that they are not buying it. The guy was the nephew of one of Grace's friends and I overheard a phone call between Christian and Elliot were he was talking about how he was sure this was Elena's doing and that at one point the guy must have been her submissive. Urghh another poor boy she had her claws in.

But that was nothing compared to what happened on wednesday. I still shudder only thinking about it and actually that did it for me. If I see her she is dead.

**_Flashback Wednesday evening_**

_"Ok Jose stop I'm done" I flop down on the bench in the left corner of the room we are rehearsing in and take a long sip of my water. _

_"Yeah me too. How about we go grab some dinner?" he ask with a boyish grin and I know he is talking about lots of fast food._

_"Not today. Christian is really edgy with what is going on in his life right now so he wants me home after rehearsal and I don't want to add to his stress by staying out longer than I have to." _

_"Ok Ana, now spill the beans you are in love with him right I mean shit you live together, share a bed and all I hear is Christian here, Christian there..."_

_"Jose please, it's complicated Christian has a lot issues aswell and we are still trying to figure this thing between us out."_

_"Ana it's very simple. Do you love him or not?" I look at Jose for the longest time and I can't lie to him or deny it to myself any longer. _

_"Fine yes I'm in love with him" It suddenly feels like a huge weight is lifted of my shoulders. I said it. I'm in love with Christian Grey. Simple._

_"Then why are you still sitting here. Go home and tell him" _

_"I don't know I mean..."_

_"Anastasia Rose Steele you will get your pretty little ass home right now and put the poor guy out of his misery. I mean I thought he was a total douche but a guy who stays completely hands off because he knows the girl isn't ready wants more than just a quick fuck. Tell him." _

_I stare at Jose. Tell Christian... oh why am I such a coward? No, I can do this. I take a deep breath and get up. _

_"Your right, ok I'm leaving. So wish me luck." I hug him grab my bag and leave the rehearsal room. Sawyer is waiting for me outside the room and leads me out of the dance studio and to the SUV._

_While he is driving I'm fidgeting nervously in the backseat of the car._

_"Is everything alright Miss Steele?" Sawyer ask and looks at me in the rear view mirror. _

_"Yes umm I just need to pee" I lie and he gives me a small smile. Thank God he bought that lie because I am so not going to tell him that I am nervous to tell his boss that I love him and that I will probably lose my virginity tonight._

_Once I'm in the elevator I feel a little sick. Shit I'm really going to do this. Wow this is it my days as a virgin will finally be over. Oh I hope I don't disappoint him. Shit what if I totally suck at it or he thinks I'm boring. I take a deep breath again and the elevator stops at the penthouse. I get out walk through the great room and find Christian sitting at the breakfast bar talking to Mrs. Jones. _

_"Hi Ana, dinner will be ready in 10."_

_"Oh ok, I will just take a really quick shower and I umm I need to talk to you."_

_He frowns. "Are you alright?" I nod, smile and walk upstairs to the guestroom where my clothes are. I strip quickly get into the ensuite shower in a hurry and dry myself. Then I look through my underwear and decide on black lace panties and a matching bra. I look at myself in the mirror and nod. Yes that looks sexy. Next I put on a simple white knitted dress that hugs my curves and match it with some high heels. I leave my hair in the messy bun I'd put it in for my shower and go back downstairs. Time to finally tell Christian. _

_"Do you want some wine?" Christian asks when I reappear. _

_"Yes, please" Maybe that will help me to calm down a little. Christian gets me a glass of white wine and sits down again._

_"Thanks" I mutter and take a huge sip. "Are you sure that you are ok?"_

_"Yes, just a little anxious with everything that is going on."_

_"Hey don't worry. Nothing will happen to you. I promise I won't let anyone hurt you" he looks so sincere that I can't help but smile and relax. Yes I'm doing the right thing. _

_" Christian I..." I'm interrupted by Taylor who is carrying a parcel that is wrapped as a gift. _

_"This arrived earlier today for you Miss Steele." he says and hands it to me. I frown maybe an early birthday present?_

_I open first the ribbon and then the wrapping, open the box and take the card that is lying on the tissues on top of the box and open it. _

_Dear Anastasia,_

_this is for you. You might need it to keep him in check. _

_Sincerely E._

_I stare at the message and I just know that it is from that evil bitch. _

_"Ana what is it you are as white as a ghost." I look up at Christian and shake my head. Maybe it's nothing though I have a feeling that what ever is under all of the tissues will be bad. I finally gather all my courage stand up and place the parcel on the breakfast bar. I take the tissues out and gasp. Inside are thin chains and it takes me a second to realise that they are all attached to a handle and have spikes at the ends. _

_Oh my God, suddenly I remember what Christian told me about that whip thing the bitch used to hit him with and when I take a closer look I see something like rust on it, but my blood freezes when I realise that it is not rust but dried blood. I push the box away from me and take a deep breath because I feel like I might have to vomit. _

_"Jesus Ana what is inside that box" Christian wants to grab it but I beat him to it and push it away. If he sees this I have no idea how he will react. _

_"Ana what is in there?" I can tell that Christian is losing his patience with me. _

_"Christian please don't look at what is inside that box."_

_"Fine then who send it?" he says impatiently and I hand him the card because I don't know what else to do. He reads it and his eyes turn dark with fury._

_"Show me, now!" he hisses and I try to stop him but it is to no use he snatches the parcel before I can grab it and drops it to the floor as soon as he sees what is inside. And then he just stares at it and says nothing. _

_"Christian come let's sit down" I try to move him but it's to no use it's like he is routed to the spot._

_"Taylor please get that out of here" I point to the box and when Taylor sees what is inside he starts to cuss. Obviously he must have seen Christian shirtless at some point and has put two and two together. _

_"Christian?" Nothing. After a while Taylor and I finally manage to get him to sit down but he is still completely silent even his eyes seem lifeless and I'm starting to freak out. _

_"Taylor I need to make a phone call, stay with him please" Taylor nods and I get my phone and call Mia._

_"Hi, Ana" Mia answers cheerful._

_"Mia, are your parents home I need to talk to Carrick it's urgent."_

_"Oh, ok yes just a second." I hear her walk and then Carrick is on the phone._

_"Ana is everything ok?"_

_"No, Carrick could you and Grace please come over to Escala and bring Mia don't leave her alone."_

_"What happened?"_

_"That old bitch has send me a parcel today. She... she send me this terrible chain thing it has dried blood on it and I think this is what she used when she beat Christian."_

_"Good God. How is he?"_

_"I don't know he isn't talking I'm really scared."_

_"Ana just stay with him, we are coming over now. I will call on the way."_

_"Ok, bye" I hang up and stay with Christian until they arrive, but neither his parents or Mia can bring him to talk so we all wait for his shrink to arrive and when he does he asks us to give him some privacy so we all go into the TV-room. _

_"Where is the parcel Ana?"_

_"I don't know I asked Taylor to take it away."_

_"Good I will ask him."Carrick leaves the room and I sit down with Mia and Grace. They look so worried about Christian but all I can feel is pure rage. I want to kill that evil bitch. Hasn't she done enough to him, why is she doing this to him? I get up and start to pace. If his shrink can't get him to talk I will find that bitch and strangle her. _

_"Ana darling come sit down" Grace says but I shake my head this was so not how I planned this evening. _

_After nearly an hour has past his shrink comes in and tells us that Christian is better. We all go into the great room where Christian is sitting and now he looks up at us. _

_"I'm sorry that I worried all of you." he says and still looks really shaken, but at least he is talking again. _

**_-End of Flashback-_**

After that I decided it wasn't the best idea to tell Christian how I feel about him. At least for Mia the evening wasn't totally fucked up because Sawyer used the opportunity that she was there and asked her out on a date on friday.

I on the other hand couldn't find the right time to talk to Christian. Thursday I had to work long and when I got back to Escala he was in his study shouting on the phone and what ever went wrong with his work was still the same on Friday.

So I decided today is the day. Christian had some meetings this morning so I asked Sawyer to take me to a nearby spa. Maybe a nice massage will help me to calm down and get my mind off of that bitch. When I leave the spa it's just after 1 pm and I ask Sawyer to drive me to a small boutique I have found a couple of weeks ago and buy some really sexy lingerie though it's kind of odd to go lingerie shopping with Sawyer following me.

After a quick lunch in a nearby deli I'm just about to ask Sawyer to drive me back to Escala when my phone rings and I see Kate's name on the caller ID

"Hi Kate."

"Hi Ana. Can you do me a really, really big favour?"

"Sure what do you need?"

"My boss and his wife have their anniversary on monday and I was asked to put a gift basket for them together. I don't have the time could you?"

"Yes what kind of gift basket do you need?"

"I have a list. I'll send you a text. Thanks Ana you are the best friend anyone could ask for."

"Just send me the list. Bye" I hang up and roll my eyes. Great now I have to run around town to get that gift basket together.

Once I see the list from Kate I know this will take a long time. In the end Sawyer had to drive all over town and we had to go to 7 different gourmet food and liquor stores to get anything from the list. If I had known this before I would have worn flats instead of my favorite 5 inch heels. My feet are killing me and all I want is to soak in the tub for at least an hour.

"Escala Miss Steele?" Sawyer wants to know once we are back in the car. "Please" I sigh and he gives me a warm smile. I look at my watch and see that it is nearly 6 pm. Great I wanted to be back home hours ago and talk to Christian. Well screw the tub I will tell him as soon as I see him.

I send Kate a text that I got everything and will bring it over to Elliots tomorrow and I'm just about to put my phone back in my purse when I realise that no one called me today. Wait a second why has no one called me? It's my birthday and not even my parents or my brother called. That's weird normally they would call me as soon as they are up in the morning.

Come to think of it. Kate hasn't congratulated me when she called me and neither has Christian this morning and I'm sure he knows that it is my birthday. After all Mia knows and I'm sure that she has told him. Eventhough I don't like to celebrate my birthday I feel a little hurt that no one even called.

"Miss Steele there is something wrong with the car. Would you mind if I let you out of the car out front of Escala and take it to a service station?"

"No that's fine Sawyer." I mutter and get out of the car. Once I open the door to the lobby I remember that I need the stuff I bought for Kate because some of the things need to be in the fridge. I turn around and see the SUV turn the corner to the parking garage of Escala.

Huh? Didn't he just tell me he would take the car to a service station? I walk down the sidewalk and just when I'm about to turn the corner to the garage I feel a sharp pain in the back of my head and everything turns black.

_**Christian's POV**_

I look around the greatroom and frown. I never had that many people in here. There are Ana's parents Carla and Ray, her brother Patrick, her cousins Nataly and Bonny. My parents, Mia and Elliot, Kate and her brother Ethan aswell as Ana's dance partner Jose and his boyfriend Dave.

Ana's Stepdad was a pleasant surprise. He isn't much of a talker but once he discovered that I like to fish we talked about fly fishing and the trips he made recently to go fishing. He is a nice guy and makes no difference between Ana and his biological kids which is good to know.

Her cousins on the other hand are annoying the crap out of me. They are whispering the whole time and giggle when ever I look at them. Fuck leave me alone I only want Ana. I need to take a deep breath and get myself a drink. I hate it how those stupid bitches are ogling me but it's Ana's family and this is her surprise party so I better not fuck it up before she is even here.

I hope she is not pissed about the party but Mia and Kate insisted on it and after all it's her birthday so it's a good reason for a party and with all the shit going on we can all use some relaxed time with family and friends. "Christian!" I look at Mia and roll my eyes she has those stupid fucking party hats and convinced anyone else to wear one. Seems like now I'm her last victim.

"Mia I'm not going to wear some stupid fucking party hat, no way"

"Please come on it's for Ana. She must be here now any minute" Mia pleads.

"No! Those things are stupid and I'm..." I stop when Taylor enters and I can see immidiatly that something is wrong.

"What is wrong Taylor?"

"Sir we lost Miss Steele."

"What? Are you fucking kidding me how can you lose her?"

"As arranged Sawyer told Miss Steele that the car needed a service so he could let her out of the car out front, so she wouldn't see the cars of the guests in the garage. Sawyer waited until she entered the lobby and then drove to the garage. He came up about a minute ago, but Miss Steele hasn't arrived at the penthouse yet. I called the front desk and was told that she never passed the desk. The doorman was on a break so right now we don't know where she is."

"Fuck, ok I want you to look into the CCTV outside of Escala and see where she went." I hiss and run my hands through my hair.

"Maybe she just forgot something and went to get it." Mia says and so I grab my phone and call her number. "Answer god damn it." I murmur but it just rings and finally goes to voice mail.

"Mia don't tell anyone for now" I snap and hurry over into the security office.

"Track Miss Steele's cell phone now. Anything on the CCTV?"

"I have to get in touch with the building security first Sir and those fuckers are painfully slow" Sawyer answers and I glare at him he lost her that bastard he should have waited until she was in the damned elevator.

I swear to God if Ana is running around outside alone without security having a good time and doesn't even answer her damned phone then she is in for a real surprise once she comes back home because I am going to spank her ass in front of all her guests!

"Sir, I managed to track down Miss Steele's phone. According to this she is right outside Escala."

"Taylor, Sawyer" I snap and storm out of the office and to the elevator. Damn it she better has a really good excuse for this little stunt or so help me I will lose it. Once we are in the lobby we all get outside but there is no sign of Ana so I call her again and my blood freezes when I hear her ringtone coming out of the bushes on the corner of the sidewalk. We all walk towards them and I actually start to pray that it is just her purse that we will find inside the bushes and suddenly Taylor stops us by holding up his hand.

"What?" I snap and he points to the ground. Fuck no, God please no no no. On the ground are several drops of fresh blood leading to the bushes. No this can't be happening I run over to the bushes and sink to my knees when I see what is behind them...

_**A/N: I know mean cliffhanger ... Next chapter will be up tomorrow or monday. If you have time leave me a review and tell me what you think ;)**_

_**Sunny**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**A/N: I hope the wait for this chapter wasn't to long. I will try some new POV's in this chapter. Tell me if you liked it. I didn't had the time to proofread this chapter so there will be more mistakes with grammar and spelling than usual. Sorry for that but otherwise I wouldn't have been able to update until tonight...**_

_**Disclaimer: All characters, except for a few new ones, belong to E.L. James. The storyline is mine.**_

_**Taylor's POV**_

Fucking Sawyer, how could he not watch Ana until she was safely in the fucking elevator. And damn myself for allowing that he just dropped her off out front. The boss is clearly out of his mind once he sees the blood on the ground. It's not enough for a deadly injury but who ever this blood belonged to must be badly injured.

And suddenly it's all slow motion. Grey nearly jumps into the bushes only to take a step back and then he sacks to his knees on the ground with a pained cry. And that's the moment where I'm convinced that he just found Ana's body. Sawyer is standing behind me muttering sorry over and over again, but I have to see her for myself.

I take a step forward and all I can see in the dim light of the sunset is a body lying behind the bushes at the outside wall of the building. I can't see the face but it is cleary a petite woman with lots of dark hair and Miss Steele's purse is next to her. I know I need to check her vitals but let me tell you I was in the army and if you see a body on the ground with arms and legs twisted in an angle like the body in front of me you won't find any vitals.

But I kneel down turn her over and jump up. Fuck my life it's not Ana. Thank fuck for that. It's that junkie, the bosses birthmother and from the looks of it she is at least 24 hours dead and has a bullet hole in the middle of her forehead. I get out of the bushes and crouch down next to the boss.

Fuck me he is crying. I didn't even think he was capable of that but since Ana came into his life he changed. Let's hope we can find her.

"Sir. It's not Ana." He is so fast on his feet that I nearly end up on my ass and looks at his dead birthmother. His expression changes from utterly broken into a mask of pure fury in less then a nanosecond.

" Taylor call the police and Welch I want everyone we can get to help find Ana. I don't care who you have to hire, bribe or even blackmail, just fucking find her!" Grey yells and I can tell he is clearly on the edge of losing his sanity. Shit I need to get him out of here before the cops arrive. He will get himself arested if he freaks out in front of them.

"Yes Sir. Umm what about the guests?"

"I'll tell them. We need to find Elena fucking Lincoln this is her doing" he hisses and storms off. I call the cops and let Welch now that Miss Steele is missing and that the old bitch must have her hands in it. Damn it I will kill her myself if she has hurt Miss Steele or worse.

Grey has still no idea that he is head over heels in love with little Miss Steele though to anyone else it's pretty obvious that she has him by the balls. I knew it when he threw a fit and she just walked in and told to quit acting like that. Obediently the fucker did. Still he has no clue. I suspect thats because he never saw women for more than a vagina on legs before.

When the cops arrive the fuckers are all over who killed Grey's birthmother when all I want them to do is remove the body and go find Miss Steele. Sad to say, but there is no one who will lose sleep about Grey's dead birthmother. Finally they understand that whoever killed her has most likely kidnapped a young woman. Of course they want to talk to the boss so I get them into the penthouse and Grey and his father take them into his study.

I take a look into the greatroom and the atmosphere in there has gone from surprise party to funeral. Grace and Mia Grey are trying to comfort Miss Steele's mother who is crying hysterically. Miss Steele's cousins are sitting in one corner holding hands, Elliot is holding Miss Kavanagh who is sobbing and the dance dude and his boyfriend are talking to Miss Steele's brother who is also crying. Ana's Dad is pacing the room and mumbles something I can't hear but I guess he is silently praying for his daughter to come back unharmed.

"Jason?" I turn and see Gail she has tears in her eyes too so I pull her into my arms.

"Do you think Miss Steele is alright?"

"I hope so."

"T, you have to see this" I turn to look at Ryan. "What?"

"The CCTV. You can see what happened."

Gail pulls herself together and leaves to see if someone wants a tea while I get the boss, his Dad and the cops into my office and let Ryan play the security bitch.

"Fuck Ryan that is last night" I growl when the tape starts. "Just look" he mutters and we see a van pull up near the bushes and that fucking old bitch gets out and places the body behind the bushes. The van is there all day and then we see Miss Steele as she is about to enter the lobby but for some reason she turns around and looks down the street only to see Sawyer pull up in the garage. She follows him walks down the sidewalk but before she can turn the corner that bitch jumps out of the van, knocks Ana out with something that looks like a steelpipe and drags her into the van. Next the bitch places Miss Steele's purse next to the body and drives away.

"Can anyone identify the woman who attacked Miss Steele" the older one of the two cops wants to know.

"This is Elena Lincoln, the woman I told you about" Grey senior says. Good let him talk the boss would only manage to get himself into trouble in the state of mind he is in right now.

"Do you have any idea why she would kidnap Miss Steele?"

"For fucks sake, how long do you want to stay here and fucking talk you..." Grey senior grabs the boss by his shoulders and stares into his eyes.

"Christian let them do their job. I know you are worried but we have to stay calm. Now go and get a drink or call John and talk to him. I will handle this." From the looks of it the boss is inwardly counting to ten but then pulls himself together nods curtly and stalks out of the office.

"Please excuse my son but as you can see Miss Steele is very close to him. To answer your question. Mrs. Lincoln was recently released from prison on probation after she was incarcerated for more than 12 years. She wants revenge on my family. She is a pedophile and I was the one who gathered all the evidence against her. She was a close family friend before we discovered that she was a pedophile."

"I see but why did she take Miss Steele. If she wants revenge wouldn't she go after your family?"

"Detective Brooks, Mrs. Lincoln threatened to destroy my family she wants us to suffer. You have to understand that my son had a very complicated life before we adopted him. He was terribly abused. As a result of that he never trusted anyone outside the family. That was until he met Miss Steele. She changed him, made him happy and Mrs. Lincoln saw that obviously. If you ask me why she took Miss Steele, it is because she knows my son will never forgive himself if anything will happen to her and might end up even more closed up than he was before he met Miss Steele. I don't know if you have children but there is nothing that hurts my wife and me more than seeing our children hurt or suffering."

"I see. We will need a picture of Miss Steele and a copy of the CCTV tapes." he says and I take that as my cue to leave the office and check on the boss. I find him sitting on the piano bench staring at his phone. I look over his shoulder to see what he is looking at and see him scrolling through pictures of Miss Steele. I'm pretty sure she has no idea he has those as you can see her sleeping in most of them.

"Sir?" he looks up but says nothing. "The police will need a picture of Miss Steele." he nods gets up and walks into his study. I follow him and see him getting a picture frame out of his desk.

"Will that do Taylor?" he turns it to me and I see a picture of Miss Steele sitting on the sofa in the greatroom with a book in her hands but her face is turned to the camera and she is smiling brightly. Fuck please let her be ok.

"Yes that will do Sir." I take it and walk over to the security office and to hand the picture to the cops. The can look for her but as soon as they are out of the penthouse I get my own team together to look for Miss Steele. The cops need to follow a protocoll I on the other side have only one thing in my protocoll and that is to find Miss Steele, no matter what.

_**Kate's POV**_

I can't believe that this bitch has kidnapped Ana. It's all Christian's fault. I knew he was bad news right away but Ana wouldn't listen to me and now she is missing. Oh God please let her be alive. She is my bestfriend. Shit, why did we decide to plan a surprise party?!

Ana hates to celebrate her birthday because it only reminds her that her bitchy sister doesn't talk to her. If we hadn't planned this party and kept her outside of Escala to prepare the party she would be here now.

It's been three hours since the police left and we heard nothing. Elliot's parents invited Ana's family to stay at Bellevue and I couldn't believe it when shortly before they left Ana's sister had the balls to show up here to comfort her mother. That little bitch! How dare she come here as if she would care.

I have to say for a short second I wanted to cheer for Christian because he stared at her with so much hate that she nearly ran from the room. But then I reminded myself that if it wasn't for him Ana would be at our apartment by now.

"Kate I'm staying here tonight. Jose and Dave want to stay close so they will stay at your apartment. Do you want to go with them or stay here?" Elliot asks me.

"I'm staying I want to know immidiatly if something happens. I'm not going to sleep until Ana is home." I have to fight back my tears. I don't want to cry again. I need to be strong now. I need to do something.

"I'll clean up the decorations I need something to do." I mutter and Elliot nods and returns to the security office where he, his father, the security guys and Christian are trying to find out where that bitch could have taken Ana.

Please Ana be ok!

_**Carla's POV**_

Oh I can't believe this is happening. I almost lost my little angel once and now she has been kidnapped. Why did this happen to her? Oh my God am I a bad mother? I didn't even know that she is living with Christian Grey. All Ana told me was that they are friends. What else didn't she tell me? She is so closed up ever since what happened 4 years ago.

I remember how Jenny came to us crying and told us what had happened. It was the first and only time I ever slapped one of my children. I couldn't believe that Jenny let this terrible boy talk her into this. The girls were so close, closer as any other sisters I have ever met. I kept asking myself what I did wrong raising Jenny for her to do this. In the end I realised she was just young and stupid. She sat with Ana everyday while she was in coma begging her to forgive her, but once Ana was awake she couldn't face her.

Ray and I thought maybe she needed time to face her sister but Jenny never talked to her. When Ana lost it two years ago Jenny just took it as if she was waiting for her sister to punish her all that time. Now Ana is the one who doesn't even want to be anywhere near her sister. I have tried so many times but it was to no use. No matter how often I tried to get Ana in the same room as Jenny she just took off and when I begged Jenny to call her sister she said she couldn't. That she couldn't ask her sister to forgive her if she wasn't even able to forgive herself.

And now... now maybe it's too late. Oh please God, please let her be ok. "Mommy?" I look up and see Jenny. "Mommy please don't cry" she sits next to me and I hug her tightly.

"Ana is so strong Mommy she will be back soon."

"What if not? Oh God I'm going to lose my mind Jenny all I can think of is she still alive, injured, scared, hungry and I know I should be strong for you and your brother but I can't" I sob and hold on to my daughter.

"Ana is a fighter ok? She always was. Don't you remember when we were kids and ran off to play in the woods and couldn't find our way back."

"Oh my God don't remind me you were 6 and 4 I think and we couldn't find you anywhere."

"I know do you know what I never told you? I was so scared I started to cry and wouldn't walk. Do you know what Ana did? She carried me. I mean shit we wear almost the same size but she carried me on her back and wouldn't stop until we found the road again. And you know what from that moment on I always knew that Ana was a fighter she will always find her way home no matter what. She has to because if... if... she doesn't I can never tell her how much I love her... and... and how sorry I am." Jenny is now sobbing too and so we just hold onto each other silently praying for Ana to return home safely.

_**Mia's POV**_

I'm sitting on my bed wondering how Ana is. She has to be ok. She just has to. Christian wouldn't survive it otherwise. I look up when I hear a knock on my door and my mom comes in.

"Mia darling you need to sleep."

"I'm not tired Mom. Do you think Elena will hurt Ana?"

"I don't know. Darling how do you fell about Ella I'm mean she was your biological mother."

"Mom you are my mother, the only mother I ever had. That woman just gave birth to me nothing more. What she did to me while she was pregnant with me by taking drugs. Well maybe one day I would have been able to forgive her because she was a weak and very sick person, but what she did to Christian. No I'm not sorry that she is dead. She had choices in her life and she did it all wrong. I know this is going to sound cold but I feel nothing knowing that she is dead. Mommy do you think I'm a bad person for thinking that way?"

"No Darling, you are right, she made the wrong choices in life. But in on way I will always be thankful to her." I frown and look at my Mom.

"Why?"

"Because she brought two of the most important persons in my life into this world. Through her I got your brother and you and I couldn't even think of a life without you two."

We hug and then I look at my mom. "We should take care of her funeral. After all there will be no one else doing it. And even after all she did, she deserves to be laid to rest properly."

"Yes, we will take care of it."

"Mommy do you think that Elena...that she you know... do you think Ana is still alive?"

"Yes, we all need to believe that she is. And let me tell you Ana is a little fighter she won't go down without putting up one hell of a fight. If anyone can stand up to that terrible evil woman it's Ana."

I nod and hug my Mom again, silently praying that Ana will be home soon.

_**Elliot's POV**_

What a fucking desaster! It's been almost 10 hours since Ana went missing and the police has just told us that the found the van in a industrial area of Seattle with no sign of Elena or Ana. They found blood in the car but they told us it was not that much so if it was Ana's at least she is not seriously injured. Well at least that is what I chose to believe. If that fucking bitch murdered Ana then I will kill her myself.

Fuck we should have seen that coming. She tried to hurt anyone close to Christian. First me in that accident, then Mia and our parents by telling Christian that Mia is his half sister and now she has taken Ana. To say Christian is a mess right now would be putting it lightly. He hired anyone he could get on such short notice to look for Ana. Thank fuck my Dad could convince him to stay here and wait for news. If he would be there when they find Ana I know he would kill Elena and no one would be able to stop him.

On the other hand if that bitch has harmed Ana I don't want him to see her before she is in the hospital. I have seen what this woman is capable of when Christian came home that night after she beat him up. Seeing Ana in such a condition would probably break him.

Fuck who am I kidding even this waiting is breaking him. I bet in his head he went throug every possible scenario a hundert times by now. I know he has no idea but my little brother is hopelessly in love with Ana. Everyone can see that. Actually it's kind of funny how you can see that they are totally in love but neither of them seems to gather to courage to just say it.

My phone rings and I see it's my mom so I leave the office and take the call.

"Hi Mom"

"Any news?"

"They found the car but it was empty no sign of Ana or that bitch."

"Oh God I hope they find her soon. Listen I had to give Carla something to sleep as she went into a panic attack. Her daughter is staying with her and I will stay with her too but her Stepdad and her brother couldn't stand to wait here any longer, they are coming back to Escala. Have Kate watch the boy ok?"

"Sure Mom how is Mia?"

"Sleeping I think she is waiting for news like the rest of us."

"Ok Mom I'll call you once we have news." I hang up and find Christian in his study drinking a whisky.

"Bro you should try and sleep for a while. You were up all night and ..."

"Sleep are you fucking kidding me? That fucking, sadistic psycho bitch has Ana how the fuck can you think I'm going to sleep before I have Ana back?" he yells.

"Calm down bro I know this is hard but it's no help if you keel over from exhaustion."

"I won't fuck I need to find her Elliot I promised Ana that she doesn't have to worry about the whole Elena thing. I promised to keep her safe. Fuck I never felt this useless or helpless. I can not think straight. Damn it I should have told her. What if that was my last chance?" Christian starts to pace the room and I have no idea what he is talking about.

"Bro please sit down and what are you talking about? What haven't you told her?"

"I talked to Flynn about it over and over again. And when she asked me I couldn't say it. I told her I had no idea when in reality I know it. I... I love her Elliot I want to spend the rest of my life with Ana and when she told me if I want her as my fuck buddy or girl friend I couldn't say it. I... I was afraid she didn't want the same or I don't know and now I might never see her again! Fuck I can't function like this Elliot I need her back. I mean what if that bitch does horrible things to her and it's my fault because I couldn't protect Ana and what if we find her and she doesn't want to see me again or..."

"Stop bro, please stop your talking yourself into a panic attack please calm down. Shit, listen Christian I know this is hard but you have to get it together. You are not helping Ana if you are losing it right now. You will get your chance to tell her, we will find her but you need to stay strong. No matter what Ana will need you once we've find her and stop that shit about her not wanting to see you again.

Fuck you offered her money for sex, called her a slut and acted like a complete dick but she still gave you a chance, eversince then there was more drama than anything yet she still stayed so there is no way she is going to run now, just keep it together bro." Fuck the last thing we need is for Christian to lose it.

"Yes, ok I need to hear if there is any update."

"Good oh and Mister Steele and the boy are coming back over the couldn't stay at Bellevue and just wait. Mom is looking after Ana's mom."

"Look after the boy ok? He doesn't need to hear us making emergency plans on what to do if we find Ana and that bitch is there."

"What plan?" Christian looks at me and I know I will never in my life forget that look and the words he says next.

"If we find her before the cops Elena Lincoln will disappear forever and no one will be able to find even the tiniest piece of her." and with that he leaves his study while it is now my turn to down a whisky.

_**Ana's POV**_

I wake completely disoriented and my head hurts so badly I can barely open my eyes. So I blink a couple of times before I open them.

"Well look who is awake now" I look up and see that bitch. Fuck!

**A/N: I hope you liked the different POV's. I will go back to switch between Ana's and Christian's in the next chapter. The next update will be tomorrow... until then please leave a review and thanks for reading :)**

**Sunny**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: So here it is chapter 17. I have to say that I have very little knowledge about medical stuff so I looked things up and hope I got it right. I had a different idea for this chapter but couldn't get through with it as it was to dark for my liking. Also a little warning there will be more reveals about Christian's past in this chapter which is very disturbing. This will be discussed in later chapters but starting from the next chapter I will focus on C&A building a relationship and dealing with the aftermath of the whole Elena/Ella drama. Also thank you for your kind words and taking the time to read this story.**

_**Ana's POV**_

I try to throw myself at that evil bitch but I realise I can't move. I'm tied to a wooden chair in the middle of what looks like some run down cabin. Shit wasn't it a cabin where they found they body of the guy who hit Elliot and Kate's car?

"What do you want?" I hiss and I know I should be calm and not provoke her but I'm furious.

"What I want? Oh isn't that clear, I want to make Christian pay for running to his parents so they could get me into prison." she says and I glare at her. "You are a fucking pedophile and deserve much worse than just prison time."

"I helped those boys. I made them strong, taught them discipline made them stay out of trouble without me they were nothing." she hisses arrogantly and if I ever had any doubt now I know that this woman is completely insane.

"You took advantage of innocent children! That was no help if anything you fucked them up even more."

"Tsk, tsk, you are such an arrogant little bitch. I have no idea what Christian sees in you, but it doesn't matter anyway."

"Why are you going to kill me. Is that why you kidnapped me?" Inwardly I'm praying that this is not her plan because being tied to a chair gives me no way to defend myself.

"Kill you... oh no that would be to easy. He would just grieve you and live with the guilt. Don't worry Anastasia you will be free again soon, but once I'm done with you, you will curse the day you ever met Christian Grey. You know you weren't part of my original plan but then I saw it. The fool is in love with you and what better way of a revenge than to take that away from him. Make him live with the fact that the only woman he ever loved hates his guts."

"You are crazy if you think I would ever blame Christian for anything you will do to me."

"Oh you will believe me." she says with that fucking creepy smile and when she leans down to look me in the eyes I can't stop myself and spit right into her face. Her answer is to slap me hard across the face but seeing the utter disbelieve on her face makes it worth it.

"No manors, is that how your parents raised you?"

"Untie me and I show you what my Dad taught me" I challenge her but she just grins and wipes the spit out of her face.

"I don't think so Anastasia. After all I have a plane to catch and you better start praying that you will be found soon."

I laugh bitterly. "So this is your evil masterplan you tie me to a chair and just leave. Or do you have Christian's birthmother around the corner to torture me?"

The bitch takes another chair and sits opposite me with an evil grin."No, infact she is dead."

"What?" I gasp, shit did she kill her?

"I had no further use for her. She was such a miserable excuse of a human being. So weak. When I found her she couldn't even remember that she once had two children. All she wanted were the drugs. She got so greedy I had to shoot her. But don't be upset about it after all we all know what she did to Christian." She says and starts to laugh when she can tell from my expression that I don't know what his birthmother did to him.

"I see. Well no wonder he didn't tell you what girls wants a boyfriend with such an fucked up past. Do you want to know?"

"No, because I wouldn't believe anything you say anyway."

"Oh you should you see she was a crackwhore who got herself pregnant by one of the men who paid to have her. Poor Christian has no idea who his real daddy is. I have no idea why she kept him, she never cared for her son. That was until she found out how useful he was to help earn money for her drugs. Her pimp found many men who would pay way more for some alone time with a beautiful child than his fucked up mother. Shame one day a neighbor called the police because she heard the boy cry when ever those men came into the apartment. That's why he would never allow me to play with his perfect ass." Her voice is full of malice and I feel sick, because I believe what she is saying.

Oh God how can anyone do that to a small boy. I can't think about it any longer and suddenly my stomach is no longer able to hold it's contents and I throw up all over myself, since I can't even turn enough to throw up beside the chair I'm tied to.

"That is disgusting now look at you. Oh I guess we have to clean you up now" the bitch says leaves for two minutes and returns with a bucket and before I can do anything she throws the cold water that was in the bucket all over me.

"There better" she grins and I just glare at her. "What is wrong Anastasia don't you want to talk to me?" she mocks me. " .Hell!" I hiss between clenched teeth.

"So unpolite, I wonder how you could ever attract a man like Christian with that attitude."

"Maybe because I'm not a cold hearted, perverted and completely sick old bitch like you are."

"Well dear, if that is what you think so be it. Now we will have more time together but I have to leave to take care of some things. I'll be back shortly." she says and get's up. "Don't you have a plane to catch?" I mutter and she laughs. "I do Anastasia, but not until tomorrow. We will have some more quality time together to chat, but before that... well you'll see." Something about her tone makes my skin crawl and she walks around me and pulls the chair closer to the wall. I can feel the heat behind me so there must be an oven or a fireplace behind me.

Next I see her open the frontdoor of the cabin, she reaches outside to grab something and when I see what she is holding in her hands, all the blood drains from my face. Shit it's a sledge hammer.

"I thought you weren't going to kill me" I somehow manage to get out and the bitch starts to laugh. "And I won't Anastasia, but I did my research. You're a dancer and I found an interview with you were you said that the only times in your life when you feel completely free and good is when you are dancing. Pity you want be able to dance again."

And before I can comprehend what she is saying she closes the distance between us, raises the hammer above her head and brings it down full force to my right knee. If I thought I ever felt real pain then now I know it was nothing against the excruciating pain the shoots through my knee all the way up and down my legs and then through my entire body.

Through the pain I hear that damned bitch laugh. "Enjoy this until I'm back then we go for your left knee and see how much you like Christian after that. After he caused you your dream." and with that she leave the cabin.

I try to breath through the pain that only seems to get more and more worse. It's like my knee exploded, which in a way I guess it has.

I don't know how long it took me until I'm able took think straight again with all the pain. But then I realise that this is my one chance. That woman is completely crazy and I'm not convinced that she won't kill me. I need to get out of here.

I try to get rid of the rope with which I'm tied to the chair but it's to fucking tied. I look around the cabin but there is nothing I could reach. Just when I'm about to give up I remember the old oven behind me that is still on. Maybe it is hot enough to burn the rope or it has some sharp edges I could use to cut the ropes of.

So I start to move in the chair to get closer to the oven and try to ignore the pain it causes in my knee and somehow manage to balance myself in the chair into a position where I can reach the over with my tied up wrists.

Shit it's boiling hot, maybe it's enough to burn the rope. I try to reach up a little and somehow manage to open the small lid on top. That bitch must have lit the fire not long ago because I can feel the fire burning my skin but I hold still until the smell of burned skin and rope is really nauseating and suddenly my hands are free. I need sometime to free tied up my legs and with that I'm free.

I try to stand but I can't put any pressure on my injured leg so I kick my heels of and hop on one leg over to the door. Fucking hell, once it's open all I can see is trees. I'm in the middle of the woods and there is no way I'm able to make it out of here on one leg. That bitch will find me before I make it anywear. I need a weapon. I look around and see a thick branch. I manage to get it. Yes that will do. I get back inside and look around. There is nothing else I could use just a table, the oven and a couple of chairs.

So I sit down and wait until I hear something outside. I get up and hide in the corner by the door. The door opens and I try to hit her head with the branch but being only on one leg doesn't give me enough balance so I miss and only hit her shoulder with not even enough force to knock her to the floor.

Instead Elena wobbles a few steps forward turns around and kicks me in the knee so I'm flat on my ass on the floor and when I look up all I can see is the gun she is pointing at me. Well fuck!

"Nice try Anastasia, but as you can see you don't stand a chance against me. You are nothing but a mousy little girl and of course I have to punish you for the little stunt you pulled with that branch, but maybe a bullet in your left knee will be a nice change compared to your shattered right knee." I see her point the gun at my leg and in that moment I don't care what will happen to me. I'm so angry I can't think straight and I have no idea how but I manage to jump up tackle her down and we start to fight for the gun.

"I will kill you, you stupid little bitch" she hisses through her teeth and while we are struggling for the gun it fires off and for a second there is an eerie silence in the cabin. I roll of Elena, see the blood soaking her blouse at her stomach and pull myself to my feet before kicking the gun out of her reach.

"You damned bitch... you..."

"Just stop and don't move maybe you will make it until help arrives" I mutter and check her purse, which fell to the floor during our struggle, for a phone. When I find it I get out of the cabin block the door with another branch and dial 911.

"911 what is your emergency."

"My name is Anastasia Steele I was kidnapped." While I try to explain what has happened I sink to the ground and start to shake. Fuck that bitch could have killed me. Mentally I make inventory of my injuries while I wait for help to track the cell and find me. My head hurts and when I touch the back of my head I feel a cut that will need a couple of stitches. My lip has a crack from when that bitch slapped me and my knee has already swollen to the size of a ballon. Funny enough all I can think of is that I really want some cheese fries and huge pint of Ben and Jerry's.

It's already getting dark when I see flashlights in the woods and next 4 police officers arrive. One stay's with me while the others want to check on Elena. I warned them that there is a gun in there but since she is injured pretty bad I don't think she can even reach for it.

I'm proven wrong because the second they open the door there is shooting and the last I see of that bitch before the cop covers me with his body is her falling backwards when she is hit by at least 2 bullets in the chest and head.

**_Christian's POV_**

It's been more than 24 hours since Ana went missing. First I was hoping Elena would call for a ransom to let Ana go. Now I know she won't do that. I haven't slept or eaten anything. I can't I know this is all my fault and I have no fucking clue if Ana is still alive, if she is hurt or if...

"Jesus Christian can't you sit down for second?" Elliot asks. He is the only one who is still here. Kate took Ana's brother downstairs. My Dad is at Bellevue to help with Ana's Mom and her slutty sister and Ana's Dad couldn't wait any longer and called in some favors from old Army friends so he could stay at the police station and help with the search.

"No I can't it's been a whole day now Elliot. Do you have any idea what that old hag can do to her in that amount of time?"

"I know bro, but your pacing won't help Ana and it makes me fucking nervous."

"Sir, they found her" Taylor comes marching into the room and I just stare at him. Found her alive or dead?!

"Where is Ana?" My heart is beating so fucking fast it feels like it is trying to escape my chest. Oh fuck please let her be alive!

"She is on her way to the hospital now. From what I was told Miss Steele was able overpower Mrs. Lincoln and call for help. They were found at a cabin near Coal Creek."

"How is Ana?"

"I don't have any details but she was conscious."

"The bitch?" I hiss.

"Dead. She got shoot by the cops"

"Good, Elliot come we are going to the hospital." I wish I could say I feel better now but I have to talk to Ana first. I need to know that she still likes me, that Elena couldn't drive her away from me and that she can forgive me for not being able to protect her. I might not be able to forgive myself but I need to know that Ana can forgive me, that she still wants to be a part of my life.

Fuck if she doesn't want to see me anymore then I have no idea what to do. The whole car ride to the hospital I think of potential outcomes of what will happen once I see Ana. Damn I'm fucked. She will hate me because I couldn't keep her safe.

Once we are at the hospital I see her parents and notice that her sister isn't here. Good. If it is up to me, that bitch can go to hell and have a tea party with Elena and my birthmother.

I walk over to where they are standing and shakes hands with her Dad before giving Ana's mom a brief hug.

"Do you have any news on Ana?"

"Yes, she is getting a CT-scan right now. They will need to get her into surgery. She has a bad knee injury. Other than that they told us about a cut on the back of her head and some burn wounds on her hands and wrists." her father tells my and I sigh with relief nothing that won't heal thank fuck.

"When can we see her?"

"The doctors told us we could see her as soon as they get her into the room and talked about her knee surgery" I nod. "Sir, I know Ana is your daughter and both of you have been through hell in the last 24 hours but I would really appreciate if I could see Ana first. Just for a minute or two." I can't wait to see her and surely she won't tell me to go to hell in front of her parents and I need to know now.

"That's ok Ana is safe now, that's all that counts go see her first." her mother says kindly and I thank her though her father doesn't look happy about it.

Once the doctor comes back and tells us were Ana is I follow him and take a deep breath before I open the door. Ok Grey time to face the music.

_**Ana's POV**_

After I arrived at the hospital they first gave me stitches for the cut on the back of my head and after that a nurse helped me into one of those ugly hospital gowns and I had to get an x-ray of my knee. Since they could see that it is really bad I asked for Dr. Stevens whom I've know for years. He became my physian after the accident and I trust him. He took one look at my knee and send me to get a CT-scan.

Now I'm in a hospital room waiting for him to tell me what they have found. They need to fix this. They just have to. I know I will never make a full recovery before the world championships but at least I want to be back in action for the north america championships next april.

I look at my knee that is more and more swollen and now also turns black and blue and sigh. This is going to be a tough one especially since it's my right knee which has given me problems eversince the accident. Fucking bitch. I know that this is a bad thing to think but I hope she burns in hell. Not just for what she did to me but also for what she did to Christian and I won't even begin to think about the two people she killed. That woman was clearly insane.

Well at least now she is out of Christian's life for good and once he comes to see me I will tell him that I love him. No more waiting or getting cold feet. If I have learned anything from this ordeal then that life is too short to leave things unspoken.

I'm startled from my thoughts when there is a knock at the door and Dr. Stevens comes in. He is about 60 years old but one of the best in his field. If anyone can fix my knee it's him. Though when I look at him my heart sinks, from his expression I know I won't like what he is about to tell me.

"How long before I can dance again?" I decide to come straight to the point.

"Anastasia as you know 6 months ago I told you that you have to think about retiring from professional dancing. Your right knee was already weakend from the level of training you put yourself through everyday. Now we have a severe problem. You see your patella is not only fractured it is shattered. There are four bigger fragments and aswell as several very small fragments."

"Ok so put it together again I don't know I mean it will heal will it?"

"Anastasia in this case I would highly recommend a kneecap replacement. We could try to put your patella back together but that would leave you with a very long recovery and the possibility of knee pain that won't go away. Also it is possible that once we open your knee we can't put your patella back together."

"So if you do the replacement can I dance again?"

"You will be able to walk and do sport, but not in a professional way. You have to understand that you have a very good prognosis of living a normal life with the replacement. You will most likely be able to leave the hospital by the end of the week and with the right exercises you will be able to walk without crutches after 3 to 6 weeks."

"But if it is all healed and I will be able to walk normal why can't I dance?"

"The replacement is usually the last option and though we have very high standards a replacement is nothing like a normal kneecap. If you continue to dance to the standards you are used to you will most likely end up in need of a new replacement after only a couple of years or risk a high level of pain. I know this is hard for you especially at your age, but seeing that this is the second serious knee injury in your life, I can't let you dance again and risk even more severe knee injuries in your future."

"So this is it, no more dancing?" he shakes his head sadly and I can't stop the tears that are rolling freely down my cheeks.

"When will you do the surgery."

"I will have my team ready in an hour. A nurse will be here shortly to give you some pain relief and then the anesthetist will be with you to talk the rest through with you. I'm sorry Anastasia." I just nod and once he is gone I turn around so I'm facing away from the door and allow myself to really cry. This is it. I will never dance again. I have to tell Jose that I can't be his partner anymore. I won't go back to work and all of that makes me so upset that I can't stop crying.

I hear the door open but I can't even face the nurse. "Leave me alone." I sob but I don't hear the door close again and that makes me angry. Why can't I have a few minutes to myself. " Go away, I want to be alone!" and when I still don't hear the door close I lose it. "Get out now! Go to hell!" I yell through my tears and finally I hear the door close and succumb to my tears completely.

**A/N: I've already started with the next chapter so it will be up either saturday or sunday. Until then leave me a review and tell me what you think :)**

**Sunny **


	18. Chapter 18

_**Ana's POV**_

It's been 5 days since I had the knee surgery and everything looks very well, so tomorrow I can go home. I should be happy that I can leave, but to be honest I'm depressed. I have put on a happy face for my parents and my brother but once I'm alone all I do is crying. Christian didn't came to see me once. Not even Mia or Elliot showed up here.

Carrick stopped by on Tuesday to tell me that with Elena's dead the police will only look if she had any accomplices, but most likely the case will be closed shortly. I just nodded and didn't talk. I mean what was I supposed to ask? Maybe _'oh hey while I was kidnapped was your son out having a good time and is now back to his manwhore self?'_ I guess that is not exactly a good question. I wanted to call Christian but my phone is still with the police so I don't have any number and Kate was only going on about how this is all his fault, so I didn't want to give her more reason to go on by telling her that Christian didn't show up.

So now not only will I never be able to dance like I'm used to again, but also I have to deal with the fact that Christian has turned his back on me. Now it is finally official. Life sucks!

I'm just about to celebrate my own pity party again by starting to cry when there is a soft knock on the door to my room and Grace comes in.

"Hello Darling, I wanted to see you before you leave tomorrow. Christian asked us to leave you alone but..."

"Wait is that why Mia and Elliot didn't show up here, because Christian told them not to?" Wow that hurts and what the fuck happened that he treats me like that?

"Elliot wanted to talk with you and Mia well she is a little mad at you and..." Huh?

"Mad at me? Mad at me for what Grace?"

"You have seen how much she adores her brothers Ana. She is upset that you don't want to see Christian anymore." Is she kidding me?

"Grace I have no idea what you are talking about. Eversince I'm here Christian didn't show up. I wanted to call him but my phone is still at the police station and I don't think I will find his number in the phonebook. So if anyone has the right to be mad or upset it's me, because I went through hell since saturday and I thought ... I... nevermind" I mutter and wipe the tears away that are streaming down my cheeks.

"But Ana, Christian was here to see you. He was the first to see you and we all heard you yell at him to leave you alone and get out of your room." Grace looks confused and now I'm getting mad.

"I'm sorry to ask but why are you lying I'm telling you that Christian wasn't here and why would I yell at him. That makes no sense Grace."  
"Ana when you were brought to the hospital we were all here and Christian asked your parents if he could see you first. Dr. Stevens just left you and he got into your room. We all heard you yell at him and once he got out your Dad told him to better stay away from you as the last thing you need is more stress." I frown and suddenly reality kicks in. Oh no!

I get out of bed as quick as I can and grab the sweatpants, tanktop and hoodie I wanted to wear tomorrow from the table in my room. "Ana what are you doing?"

"I'm leaving tonight Grace. Could you please ask Dr. Stevens to see me." I mutter and sit down on the chair to get out of my night gown and into the other clothes.

"Ana what is going on?"

"That day when Dr. Stevens came out of my room, he had just told me that I needed a kneecap replacement and I was so upset I just wanted to be alone and cry. He told me a nurse and a doctor would come to see me. I was facing away from the door and had no idea it was Christian who came into the room. Shit!"

"Oh dear, well you can call him now Ana and..."

"No, please Grace I need to see him it doesn't matter if I stay the night or not. Please get Dr. Stevens to see me."

She nods and leaves with a smile while I finish getting dressed and start to pack the rest of the stuff that isn't already in my bag. Once I've seen Dr. Stevens and talked everything through with him I'm good to go.

I somehow manage to take my bag while walking with my crutches and leave my hospital room.

"Miss Steele?" I turn around when I hear a familiar voice call my name and see Sawyer coming over to me fast.

"Hi Sawyer what are you doing here?"

"I'm umm ..."

"Christian has you watch me right?" I ask grinning and he nods.

"Perfect, umm can you take my bag I'm going home. Can you give me a ride or do I need to call me a cab?" I ask and he smiles brightly.

"I'm taking you home Miss Steele."

"Perfect oh and don't tell Christian I want to surprise him."

"Of course Miss Steele." He takes my bag and walks me to the SUV. Once I'm in the back of the car I sigh. God what a mess and how could Christian think I don't want to see him again? I mean ok technically I could blame him since that bitch kidnapped me because of him, but she was plain crazy so it is not his fault.

"Are you alright Miss Steele?" Saywer asks when I sigh again. "Yes, Sawyer can you tell me why men are so stupid?"

"Why are women so complicated" he asks back with a smirk and I laugh. "I have no idea."

When we get into the elevator I'm starting to get nervous. "Sawyer do I look ok?"

"Umm yes" he says shifting from foot to foot. "No I mean really I look like shit right? Oh great I haven't slept a full night in days, my hair is a mess because I can't brush it properly and ..."

"Miss Steele you could roll around in mudd and wear a sack and Mister Grey still would love what he sees." Sawyer says with a smirk and that relaxes me a little.

"Does Taylor know we are coming?"

"Yes I have send him a text massage so he wouldn't alert Mister Grey when he sees us on the CCTV of the garage or elevator." I nod and the elevator stops. This is it no more waiting I will just tell him how I feel about him.

When I step out of the elevator Taylor greets me with a warm smile, I smile back and continue to walk into the greatroom only to stop dead in my tracks. Christian is sitting at the breakfast bar having a glass of wine with a very beautiful woman that must be in her thirties. They look pretty familiar with each other and are so deep in their conversation that they don't notice me.

Great here I am leaving the hospital a day early because I thought Christian is heartbroken because he thinks I have send him away and here he is having a good time with another woman. I'm just about to leave when the woman turns around and sees me standing there.

"Hey Grey you didn't tell me you were expecting someone?" Christian turns around and his mouth pops open when he sees me.

"Don't let me keep you from anything I can see Christian has already found new company" I snap and turn around.

"No! Ana wait it is not what you think!" Christian runs over to me and stops me from walking away.

"Oh really. God I'm so stupid here I was thinking I finally found someone I could trust and you already found a another woman to keep you company..." The woman joins us and stops me.

"I'm sorry I think this is a big missunderstanding. I'm Ros Baily, I'm COO at GEH. I came by to discuss some issues at work with Christian. And just to give you piece of mind. I'm gay and have a beautiful girlfriend." she winks at me and I blush bright red. Great can someone please kill me?!

"Oh God umm I'm sorry I thought...umm I mean it looked like...oh God I need to stop talking" I murmur.

"Don't worry. I will leave now. See you in the office Boss" she says and gathers her bag and jacket and leaves.

"Do you want to sit?" Christian asks as the awkward silence stretches between us. I nod and he leads me to the breakfastbar. "Umm how about the sofa? Barstools are not really comfortable right now" I point to my knee and so we sit down on the sofa.

"Can I talk first Ana?" he asks and again all I do is to nod. "Ana I know you hate me for what Elena has done to you. I know it is all my fault. I promised to keep you safe and fucked up. I won't lie I will probably fuck up even more in the future I mean that's what I do I fuck..." I can't listen to him shred himself for one more second and so I gather all my courage lean forward grab him by the collar of his shirt so I can pull him closer and kiss him as if my life would depend on it. For a second or two I fear that he is going to push me away, but instead he pulls me closer and returns my kiss.

His tongue dips into my mouth and I welcome it with my own tongue, but when he gently pushes me down onto the sofa and leans over me his knee presses against my knee and I wince. Christian backs off immidiatly. "Shit, sorry I didn't think. Is your knee ok?"

"I love you" there I said it. I watch him as he just stares at me. "What?"

"I love you" I whisper again. Shit maybe I shouldn't have told him. Maybe he really just wanted to fuck me. Crap, I should leave.

"Christian I... I'm sorry I just you know I wanted to tell you this for a while now and never got the chance and... I should leave." I murmur but when I try to get up he gently pushes me back so I sit down again and he kneels in front of me.

"Why do you want to leave?"

"I... I don't know it's just I guess you don't want to be with me and..."

"Ana you told me to leave you alone." he reminds me and I roll my eyes.

"No I didn't, when Doctor Stevens left my hospital room he told me a nurse would come to bring me some pain relief and I just wanted to have some alone time to cry. I had no idea it was you Christian. Why didn't you say anything, I had no idea you even came to see me. I thought you don't want to see me anymore; that you decided to you know just move on. I only found out this evening when your mom came to see me."

"But it's my fault Ana. Elena kidnapped you because of me." he says sadly and I sigh. "Christian that woman was a complete nutjob, it is not your fault what happened to me and I don't want you to think like that. That is just what she wanted and we are not letting her win, ok?"

I stare into his beautiful gray eyes which are filled with doubt and smile. After a while he smiles back.

"So you are still talking to me?"

"Yes, though I'm a little mad at you that you didn't even try to see me again. You need to promise me to talk to me. I have spend five days crying myself to sleep because I thought you decided you don't want me in your life. I don't want to feel like that ever again."

"I just wanted to give you what I thought you wanted. Why didn't you call me?"

"My cell is still in my purse at the police station and there was no one I could ask for your number and... you know I'm a coward I feared if I would call you wouldn't talk to me. That's why I convinced Doctor Stevens to let me go tonight."

Suddenly his face goes from worried to mad. "Wait does that mean you should be in the hospital right now?"

"Yes, but I would have been released tomorrow morning anyway so it's no big deal. Can we please not talk about this now, I want to talk about us."

"I love you Ana Steele." he says and now it is my turn to stare at him. Did he just say that he loves me?!

"Say that again" I whisper and feel the tears build up in my eyes. "I love you and I should have told you when we were in Aspen but I wasn't sure how you feel and this is all so new to me." he says and I have to laugh despite the tears are now rolling down my cheeks.

"What is so funny?" he asks confused. "We. I wanted to tell you that I love you but I feared that you wouldn't feel the same way and that I got it all wrong. And when I finally wanted to tell... well it didn't turn out so well."

"You wanted to tell me earlier?"

"Yes, first last Wednesday but then the parcel from that bitch arrived and I thought it wasn't a good time and the second time was last Saturday. I guess the whole planning to do something thing doesn't work out for me that well."

"Then we won't plan anything and just see what happens." he murmurs and leans forward to kiss me again. "I wanted to bite that lip for so long." he growls while he is nibbling and sucking on my lower lip.

"I want you to make love to me" I murmur breathless against his lips. He backs up a little and looks speculative at me. "Wait a second" he gets up and I watch him take his phone from his pants pockets. What?! I tell him I want to have sex with him and he makes a phone call? I keep watching him as he dials a number and then listen to his call.

"Hi Mom... yes, she arrived safely and we talked...Mom listen, is it ok for Ana to have sex I mean with her injuries and all?... ok, yes thanks Mom." I gape at him I can't believe he called his mother to ask if I'm ok to have sex.

"I like it when you blush" he smirks but then he looks serious and I know I won't like what comes next. "Ana I need to know I won't hurt you and my Mom told me it's not allowed until the stitches are removed and your knee has healed some more. She recommended we wait at least two more weeks."

"I'm fine, please?" I try my best puppy eye look and he sighs and kneels again in front of me so we are eye to eye. "Baby, I don't like this anymore than you do, but this is your first time. I want you to enjoy it and not feel uncomfortable because of your knee or your head. When we have sex I want you to enjoy it and right now I don't think you will."

"Did I mention how much I hate that bitch" I pout and he smirks. "Believe me Ana once you are good to go we won't leave my bedroom for at least a month. I dreamed of getting lost in you for so long I can hardly wait any longer." He says making me blush again.

"Well Mister Grey I would say we have a date" smile and flush embarrassed when my stomach grumbles.

"Are you hungry?" he asks and before I can answer he calls out for Mrs. Jones and asks her to fix me something to eat.

"Thank you, I think I lost at least 4 or 5 lbs in the hospital. The food was gross, Patrick tried to sneak something in but that dragon of a nurse came in and took it away."

"What, why?"

"It was a massive cheeseburger with onionrings and she thought it is not healthy. So for the last five days all I ate was the yogurt that came with each meal the rest was mushy or cooked to death."

"You will get something soon. Do you want to eat in bed you look tired." I nod and he helps me into his bedroom where I take off my shoes, socks and hoodie and settle into bed with him next to me.

"Do you have pain medication" he asks when I scrunch up my face after he put some pillows under it.

"Yes, it's in my bag..." I can't even finish my sentence before he is out of the room and returns with a glass of water and my bag.

"Christian, wait I won't take anything now. I will take a pill later so I can sleep better and umm could you keep those pills for me?" I ask and stare at my hands. "Ana what is wrong?" he sits down on the edge of the bed and takes my hand in his.

"After the car accident I had to take those pills for a long while. Maybe even longer that I should have and it became really hard to stop taking them. I just don't want to risk getting used to them again. Doctor Stevens said I should take no more than 3 per day so I will try to take only one so I can sleep. Just keep them for me so I'm not tempted to take more than I'm allowed to."

"Ok I keep them and if I'm at work I'll give them to so she can keep them for you."

"Thanks" I murmur and he lifts me chin with one finger. "Hey, you don't need to be embarrassed about this. Those pills are addictively, this happens to a lot of people who need to take them for long. But now that you know their effect you can avoid it."

"Your right, I just don't like them."

"It's ok, soon you won't need them anymore. How long will you need therapy before you can dance again?" My face falls when he asks the question and again I can't stop myself from crying.

"Ana, baby what is wrong?"

"Sorry, it's stupid I just need to get used to it. Umm I won't be dancing again, well not as a pro or teacher anyway. My patella was shattered and they needed to replaced it. With therapy I will be able to live a normal life but dancing as I used to do it before is not possible."

"Fuck, umm I mean we can get experts to ..."

"Christian Doctor Stevens is one of the best in his field, if there was any other possible way he would have tried it first, but my knee was already making me problems and with the new injury this was my only option."

He hugs me and then kisses my forehead, the tip of my nose and last my lips before he starts to wipe the tears from my cheeks with his thumbs. "I'm so sorry Ana if I had taken..." I stop him by pressing one finger against his lips which he kisses softly.

"Christian it's not your fault. To be honest I knew that I was dancing on borrowed time ever since the accident. For the last year or so I had constant pain in my right knee, sometimes it would swell and Doctor Stevens already told me 6 months ago that I should think about retirement from the professional dancing. But I was to stubborn to listen. Not only for me but I felt like I was letting Jose down. I kept pushing myself telling me that I would consider it after the championships. Actually if this injury hadn't happened I would have needed a total knee replacement in a year or so."

"Ana how can this not be my fault. She kidnapped you to hurt me and..."

"And nothing Christian. The damage is done. So now we have two options one we move on or two you continue to blame yourself while I drown in my pit of selfpity guaranteeing that we won't make it as a couple because starting a relationship with those kind of issues will only tear us apart.

I can't have that Christian. So you have to decide now if you can put what happened behind you or not, because I can't be with you knowing our relationship is doomed from the start." I need him to understand this because I know this is will drive him crazy if he can't let go of it.

"I guess then I have to let this go now. After all I'm a in the moment kind of guy." I lean forward and kiss him. "That's good because I want my future to be with you."

**_Christian's POV_**

Fuck, I'm one lucky bastard. She loves me. Ana really loves me! How that happened? I have no idea, but I know from now on I will spend the rest of my life trying to make her happy and to keep her safe.

There is no way I will ever let anything happen to her. First I need to stock up security for her. I still think Sawyer does a good job but one guy alone won't do. Maybe two or three guys. Though for now there is no chance in hell I will let her leave the apartment.

She is too vunerable like this. Shit she could fall and make her injuries even worse and I can't have that. I will organize everything so she can have her physical therapy here. Once she is better we will see but right now I need to know she is here and safe.

I look at Ana who is lying next to me in bed and is sleeping peacefully. Fuck she is so god damn beautiful and she has chosen me. I can't fuck this up again. The last days thinking she never wanted to see me again were hell. I was worth shit at work and kept thinking of ways to get her back.

I have no idea how it happened but somehow this little angel sleeping next to me became the center of my universe and now that she is mine I will never let her go. If it was up to me I would get a priest over here tomorrow morning and seal the deal so every fucker out there knows that she is all mine, but I guess I have to ask Ana first. Girls always make a big deal out of that whole wedding business and what my girl wants my girls gets.

Monday I will call Cartier and let them bring a selection of rings over to GEH so I can select the perfect ring for her. Maybe I should ask my Mom and Mia what the perfect way for a proposal is. Hmm maybe after sex. She will be dazzled and I'm pretty sure she won't say no after we just had sex. Yes that could work!

Ana moves a little and her face wrinkles with pain but she doesn't wake up and relaxes almost immidiatly. Damn it Elena is damned lucky that she is already burning in hell or I would find her and kill her myself. I make a mental note to call my Mom tomorrow morning and ask her if there is any other medication for Ana. I get it that she is afraid to become addicted to the painkillers she is taking, but I hate the thought that she is in pain. There must be something else and I'm sure my Mom will know what will help best.

I look at Ana again and grin. She is sucking her thumb and looks like a small girl. I take my phone out take picture. Fuck seeing her like this I wish she was sucking my dick...Fuck... don't even go there Grey you only end up with a massive hard on and Ana needs to recover from her injuries first.

Damn when she said she wanted me to make love to her I wanted to do a victory dance through the greatroom but then reminded myself of the condition she is in. I want her to enjoy our first time together. No, I need her to enjoy it, because I want to fuck her until my dick is about to fall off. I want her beneath me, on top of me, against the wall, in the shower, on the piano, her on all fours...shit fuck shit...stop it Grey!

I take a deep breath but it's no help I have a massive hard on and I know it want go away so I get up silently walk into the bathroom and jerk off quickly. Thank fuck only two weeks to go and I never have to do that again. Honestly show me one guy who can live like that for a long amount of time.

When I get back into the bedroom I see Ana is moving around in her sleep murmuring something I can't understand but suddenly she really starts to toss around and I approach her quickly fearing she will hurt herself and just when I grab her shoulders she jerks awake with a scream.

"Ana, hey look at me it's ok it was just a dream." I try to console her and she stares at me wide eyed. "The sledgehammer" she murmurs and I freeze. Fuck is that what happened? My team tried to find out what that bitch did to Ana but the fucking police was less than cooperative. So I still have no clue what exactly happened to Ana while she was held hostage by that fucking bitch.

"Sledgehammer?" I ask and she takes a deep breath. "I was tied to a chair, Elena was there she went on about how she would make me curse the day I met you and then she wanted to leave for awhile but before she did, she came back with a sledgehammer and hit my knee with it. For a second I thought she would crush my skull with it." Ana whispers and hug her tiedly to me.

"Do you want to tell me what happened next?" maybe getting it all out will help. At least that is what Flynn always tells me. Ana nods so I sit down on the bed and craddle her in my arms.

"She left and at first all I could think of was the pain, but then I realised that this was my one chance to get away. I manage to burn the rope off at a oven that was behind me. Once I was free I got out of the cabin, but I was in the middle of the woods and I knew that I would never make it out of there on one leg and that Elena would most likely kill me once she would find me.

So I took a thick branch I found on the ground got back into the cabin and waited for her to return. I tried to knock her out with the branch but failed and suddenly she was pointing her gun at me. I was on the floor and she wanted to shoot my other knee. I got so angry and I don't know in hindsight it was a pretty stupid move but I just jumped her and we fought for the gun. It went off and Elena was hit by a bullet in her stomach. I kicked the gun out of her reach, took her phone and blocked the door with another branch once I left the cabin and called for help. When the cops arrived and opened the cabindoor Elena was shooting at them but they shot her first."

I just listened to Ana telling me what happened and wish I could get into the morgue and beat Elena's body until nothing is left of her. Fuck just hearing what Ana went through is torture to me.

"Hey, no more blaming yourself" Ana says and kisses me softly. With her it's like she can read my mind I can't hide how I feel and more so I don't want to hide anymore. I want her to know me like no one else. No hiding.

"Your right, but that bitch is damned lucky she burns in hell right now or I would kill her and it wouldn't be fast."

"I know but it is over. From now on it's just you and me." she smiles and that does things to me. "You're right but now you need to sleep. You've been through a lot and I want you to get better really soon so I can fu...umm make love to you all day long." Ana giggles when I have to correct myself and we both settle in bed.

If I don't have nightmares while she is sleeping next to me maybe I can do the same for her and so I hold her the best I can without making her uncomfortable with her leg and we both drift off into a peaceful sleep.

**A/N: Ok ladies, one more chapter then we will finally come to the lemons ;) I'm a little torn about how to wrap up the storyline between Ana and her sister. So tell me if you would like them to reconcile or if you want Jenny to be a manipulative little bitch and Ana is better of without her? Next update will be either monday or tuesday. Until then leave me a review and share your thoughts with me.**

**Sunny**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Most of you want Jenny to be a bitch and I think I know now what to do with her. So thanks for sharing your thoughts with me, it's really helping me to develope this story. I also want to thank all of you who take the time to read this story and I hope I can come up with many more ideas to keep it going for while. **

**I have an idea for another story but I won't start writing it down until this one is finished because I wouldn't be able to update both stories regularly if I had two ongoing stories. **

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to E.L. James**

_**Ana's POV**_

I wake up on monday morning and stretch out in bed. Life can be so good! I had a wonderful weekend with Christian. We spend saturday at the penthouse and talked most of the time about anything that came to mind. I learned so much more about his life with the Grey's, his hobbies and his work.

In turn he asked me everything about my life before we met that he didn't know already. We hit a little rough patch when I remembered that I needed to sort out my birthcontroll again, since I had stopped taking the pill when Elena kidnapped me. I asked Christian if he had a clear bill of health and he got mad thinking I was implying that he wasn't a safe partner for me.

Once I convinced him that I just asked so we wouldn't have to use a condom he made an appointment since his last check up was 6 months ago. My parents came over on saturday to see if I was ok and I was surprised how good Christian and my Mom got along, but then I realised that it was because she was treating him like a son and wouldn't even ogle him for one second. So I guess I don't have to worry about that.

My brother adores Christian. Once Christian told him about his boat Patrick quizzed him about everything related to boats and what Christian's company does at his shipyard. In the end Christian offered him that he could come and work at GEH next summer if he wanted to and Patrick was thrilled.

Kate on the other hand wasn't pleased at all but I told her that I love Christian and no matter what she thinks of him he is the best that has ever happened to me. I guess that and the fact that I couldn't stop smiling all day was enough for her to cool down a little bit. Though I suspect this won't be the last time Kate will bitch about Christian.

Maybe they just need to get to know each other better, I think I need to come up with something they both like to do so I can get them to spend some time together. Though since their dislike for each other is mutual I think I will have to talk to Elliot to come up with a good plan.

Yesterday was perfect. At first Christian wanted to take me gliding but his Mom told us it wasn't a good idea until I'm a little better so Christian took me sailing on his boat. It was amazing and he even let me steer the boat for a while. Well ok he was standing behind me to balance me and take over if needed but it was just amazing.

Today I have a lot to do. Christian had to get up at 5 in the morning because he had a teleconference with a CEO from a company in europe he is interested in and I slept until 8 in the morning. Now I'm showered, dressed and ready to go to the rehab center to start my physical therapy. After that I want to see my gynecologist to get a shot instead of waiting to start the pill again and then I want to go to my apartment and pick up some things.

I hope that Sawyer is here to drive me because driving with my knee is a no go at the moment and I hate to take cabs. I should have asked Christian but I barely woke up enough this morning when he had to get up to give him a quick kiss before I was asleep again. I guess I just have to see if Sawyer is there and has time to drive me.

I leave the bedroom and walk into the kitchen and stop surprised when I find Christian sitting at the breakfastbar.

"You're still here. I thought you were at work already" Christian walks over to me and helps me over to the diningtable where we sit down. "The call I had to make took me until 7 am, then I went for a run and decided to stay to have breakfast with you." he explains and Mrs. Jones comes over to ask me what I want.

"Just some granola with yogurt and cut fruit if you have."

"Of course Miss Steele." Christian frowns at me once she goes back to the kitchen. "What?"

"Since when do you eat granola for breakfast?"

"Since I can't dance or work out at the moment and I don't want to gain weight."

"Ana I don't want you to start some sort of crazy diet just to stay slim, I need you healthy."

"Christian don't worry I'm just staying away from the heavy food for a while. Once I can work out again I go back to what I eat usually." He seems satisfied with that answer and I remember that I need a ride for today.

"Is Sawyer still here?"

"Of course he is, why?"

"Well I need to go to the rehab center today and then I wanted to see if my gynecologist can see me today, I can't driv..." Christian stands up so abruptly that I stop midsentence.

"Ana no! You won't leave the apartment without me. Not today and not until you are fully recovered." What?!

"Christian that's stupid of course I have to go out"

"No you don't!"

"Yes I do have to go out. I need to start my physical therapy I will also have to go back to the hospital to have my stitches removed sometime this week and anyway you can't keep me in here if I want to go out."

Christian starts to pace back and forth glaring at me but I'm not impressed. He can't held me prisoner in his apartment, that's crazy.

"Ana right now you are vunerable. Do you know how easy it would be for some sick fuck to just grab you and kidnap you right now?"

"Christian no one knows about me. Why would someone kidnap me?" He walks over to the breakfastbar and returns with the newspaper. Shit right on top of the gossip news is a picture of us on his boat and the headline says _'Seattle's most eligible bachelor Christian Grey is no longer single'_ I read through the article and there is my name, what I do..well did for a living and even my parents names are in there. Fuck.

"Ok I can see that this might cause problems, but still I can't stay in here until my knee is healed Christian I will go crazy."

"Well I'd rather have you crazy in here than kidnapped, raped or worse out there somewhere." He kneels in front of me and takes my hands. "Look Ana I can have a therapist to exercise with you come here. If you give me the name of your Doctor I will call him and have him see you here, but right now I don't want you to go out."

Ok, Ana compromise, I tell myself. He is clearly worried and actually I don't want to go out only for paparrazzi to follow me around to get a shot of Christian Grey's girlfriend.

"Fine, I will stay here today. Tomorrow I will find a security guy for me so you don't have to worry."

"No, you have Sawyer."

"Well if he is still following me then what is the problem?" he glares as soon as the question is out and I sigh. "Christian why do I get the feeling you are hiding something from me?"

"Ana can you just do as your told?"

"Not if you don't tell me what is going on."

"God damn it, fuck I'm trying to protect you here Ana. You know how rich I am, do you have any idea how many threats I get every fucking day?"

"Threats? What do you mean?"

"Sicko's who want to kill me, threaten to kidnap my family and now that it is public knowledge that you are my girlfriend you are the best way to press money from me. Because frankly if someone would kidnap you I would give anything I own just to get you back. Those pictures of us went online yesterday and Taylor informed that we already received threats regarding you. I've been through this Ana, I can't take any risk with your safety."

I lean forward and rest my forehead against his. "Ok, I will stay in here, but not until I'm fully healed. There has to be another way Christian. I don't want to stress you or make you worry about my safety, but keeping me in here for long will only lead to arguments between us and I don't want that." He cups my face with both hands and just stares at me like he is fighting some sort internal battle.

"Fine how about this. You will stay in here for a couple of days. In the meantime Taylor is interviewing some guys for your security. You won't go out alone. I want at least 3 guys following you until you are good again. After that I might gone down to two." He looks at me as if to say 'take it or leave it' but if it gives him peace of mind I can live with it for now.

"Ok, agreed, but could one be a woman. It's embarrassing to have three guys with me if I'm buying new panties or have a doctors apointment."

"If Taylor can find a woman that is like 6'3 tall and build like a guy, ok. So I will call my Mom to recommend someone for your physical therapy, there will be someone over around lunchtime I promise. What is the name of your gynecologist?"

" His name is..."

"**His?!**" Christian jumps to his feet and stares at me as if I have lost my mind. I roll my eyes, what now?

"Yes, his name is..." again I'm interupted. "I don't give a flying fuck what the name of that fucker is. You will not have a male gynecologist. Christ I can not fucking believe this. I will find you a new one. A woman."

Ok that's just crazy and I'm not putting up with it. "Christian Dr. Hammond is a really nice man and..."

"Oh, I see so you like him, do you enjoy it when he is touching your cunt?" Christian is yelling now, but hell now I'm mad.

"For fucks sake Christian he is like 60 years old and if you ever talk about my vagina again and use the c-word for it then you won't be getting any of it even when I'm good to go." Great now I'm shouting too and Christian gapes at me open mouthed.

"You're breaking up with me?" his voice is barely audible and I gasp. "What, no! I'm just saying you don't have be to jealous about my gynecologist Christian and I really hate the c-word it's rude and it grosses me out. You can call my ladyparts however you like but not the c-word."

"So you will still be here when I return from work this evening?"

I get up with my crutches walking over to him and hug him the best I can right now. "I love you Christian. This won't be the last time we are arguing but that doesn't mean that I'm breaking up with you. So yes, I will be here when you return from work tonight and if it bothers you that much I will try to find a female doctor, but you have no reason to be jealous. I made my choice and I chose you, so you are stuck with me now, get used to it." This makes him smile and he leans down to kiss me. When we stop we are both breathless.

"Fuck, now I have to have breakfast with a massive hard on" he groans and I can feel his erection pressing against me. Hmm maybe I could do something about that...

"Come" he looks surprised when I walk into the bedroom and sit down on the edge of the bed. I motion him to come closer and when he is in reaching distance I open first his belt and then his pants.

"Ana what are you...oh fuck" he groans when I pull his pants and boxers down and start to stroke his really impressive erection. "What do you think I am going to do?" I smirk up at him and his eyes are dark with desire. I hope I can do this right, but now there is no going back so I lean down a little and flick my tongue over the head of his erection. He tastes good, fresh and a little salty and when I hear his breathing getting louder I take him into my mouth swirl my tongue around the tip and suck hard.

"Jesus...fuck Ana...that's good baby ...yes keep going" Christian moans and I take him deeper into my mouth and keep sucking and licking his cock. Hmm I like this, I muse while I start to really get into the groove and Christian is getting really loud. Geez everyone in the apartment will know what is happening in here!

"Fuck Ana how far can you go" he growls when I take him in really deep and since I have no idea how deep I can take him in until I have all of him in my mouth and quickly pull back a little.

"Jesus Christ Ana ...fuuuuuckkkk!" he exclaims and I do it over and over again until I feel Christians legs that I am holding for support stiffen. "Ohhh fuucckk Annnnnaaaaaa" and with that he reaches his climax and I have to swollow twice to get it all down before I lick him clean and then tuck him back into his pants.

"Better" I ask with a big grin and peek up at him. "Jesus Christ Ana don't you have any gag reflex" he mutters completely shocked and I start to giggle. "Obviously not, so can we have breakfast now?" I ask and get up but he holds me back.

"Wait, what about you?" I frown not understanding what he wants. "What about me?"

"You took care of me, now I want to take care of you." it takes me a second but then I'm realizing what he wants and I blush. "I'm ok come." again I try to leave but he sits down on the edge of the bed and puts me in his lap.

"Can you sit like this?" I nod and he starts to nuzzle my neck and opens the buttons of my blouse while he is now kissing and sucking on my neck.

"You can always tell me to stop if you feel uncomfortable or don't like want I'm doing, ok?" he whispers into my ear and softly bites my earlobe. "Yes"

Once my blouse is open his hands glide over my belly and up to my breasts leaving a tingling sensation in their wake. I just lean against him and enjoy the feeling of him massaging my breasts and kissing and licking my neck. I moan when he yanks my bra cups down and starts to play with my nipples making them pucker up.

"You have amazing tits baby, one day I will spend hours just licking and sucking on them" he murmurs in a husky voice against my neck and this combined with what he is doing is making me really wet.  
"Christian please" I beg though I have no idea what I'm actually begging for. "What do you want baby, do you want me to make you cum?"

"Yes, please" with one hand he unbottons my jeans and then opens the zipper. While one hand is still playing with my right nipple his other hand slides into my panties.

"Your so wet baby, I'm going to make you feel really, really good. Do you touch yourself?" I shake my head and feel his smile against my neck. "Well then I better make this really good for you" he murmurs and his fingers are tracing the lines of my vagina until he spreads my folds a little to rub my clit.

I can't help it my hips start to buck and I grind into his hand that is playing with my most private bodyparts. My moans are getting louder and my hands glide into his hair so I can pull his to me and kiss him. I'm lost it feels like heat is coursing through my veins and when I feel the heat concentrating deep down in my belly he pinches my clit.

I break freak from our kiss cry out and reach my climax. I hear Christian murming something into my ear but it's like his voice is so far away that I can't make out his words. After a couple of moments I come down from my orgasm and look up at him.

"How was that?" he asks with a smile and all I can do is smile back and kiss his lips softly. "Perfect, like you."

10 minutes later we are having breakfast and Christian leaves to go to work promising me he will sort out my physical therapy and a new gynecologist to see me today. I don't think he will manage to make this happen today but to my surprise right after lunch first a woman who introduces herself as Dr. Greene shows up and I decide to have a shot as birthcontroll. Shortly after she has left another woman shows up who introduces herself as Judy my new therapist and so I do my exercises with her.

Later that afternoon Jose comes to visit me and I'm glad to see him. This situation is hard on him too. He told me he doesn't want to find a new partner because no one could ever replace me and he wants to finish his studies and then maybe open his own dance studio.

We are just talking about his plans and I've told him that I would give him the money for his dance studio idea when Sawyer comes into the TV-room carrying a huge wicker basket full of the most beautiful wildflowers.

"This just arrived for you Miss Steele" his says and places it on the coffeetable. "Thank you Sawyer." I murmur and take the card.

_For the most beautiful woman in the world._

_I love you. _

_Christian_

I know I have the biggest smile on my face and Jose rolls his eyes. "Your boyfriend?"

"Yes" I grin. "Girl you got it really bad" he chuckles when I can't get that goofy grin off of my face.

"I know. Christian is perfect."

"Really, that sounded very different only a couple of weeks ago."

"Oh, he still can be an ass if he wants, but he doesn't have to put that show up with me. Beneath all the rude talking and trying to hold people at bay is the most amazing man I have ever met in my life. It's crazy I know but it's not just that we love each other but we also need each other. We have this connection ... I don't know it's hard to explain."

"So you think he is your soulmate?" Jose asks and I nod. " I feel safe with him. You know when I was with Josh I never felt this secure like for some reason I was holding myself back. With Christian it's nothing like that. I want him to know me like no one else does and I'm not afraid that he won't love me just because I'm running around in my pj's all day or we get into a fight."

"Well, if he wants you after seeing you in those awful pj's you have then it must be love" he teases and I poke my tongue out at him. "They're not awful they are cute!"

"No they are not, but I guess your boyfriend has enough money to provide you with some sexy lingerie and nightwear."

"Maybe I just start to sleep naked" I smirk.

"Ok that's too much information for me Ana. Oh I totally forgot you need to help me come up with a really good idea for Dave's birthday it's his 25th and I want to do something big."

We talk about possible birthday gifts and then Jose has to leave and I take a quick shower and get dressed before Christian arrives and we have dinner, but just as we are about to eat our meal Taylor comes in with a parcel.

"This was just delivered for you Miss Steele. It had no name on it so I opened it. It's safe" Taylor says hands it to me and goes back to his office. I open the parcel remove the tissues and gasps. Inside is an old, blue teddy bear. I take it out and find a card underneath it.

_To keep you safe from the monsters._

_Jenny_

I just sit there holding the teddybear and start to cry. "Ana, baby what is wrong and who send you that old ugly thing" Christian asks and comes to stand by my side. I can't answer and I have no idea what to think, so I just hand him the card. He reads it and I can tell from the look on his face that he is mad.

"Ana do you want me to get rid of this stupid teddybear?" he asks but I shake my head. "It's mine. My biological father gave it to me the day I was born."

"Why did your sister have it then?" Christian takes a chair and pulls it closer, so he can sit right next to me. "When we were kids Jenny thought there was a monster living in her closet. She would wake up at night and cry. My parents had no idea what to do because nothing worked to convince her otherwise.

I had this bear always in my bed I wouldn't go anywhere without it. It's grumpy bear from the care bears. You know it was a tv-show for kids. Anyway I gave her my grumpy bear and told her if the monster would come out of her closet and see him it would get scared and couldn't harm her. She always placed it right in front of the closet every night to keep the monsters from coming out of her closet and keep her safe. She never had nightmares again."

"Do you think she wants to reconsile with you?"

"I don't know."

"Ana I want to be honest with you. I don't like this. I don't trust your sister not after what she did to you. But if you want to talk to her I will be there for you, but if she hurts you again I will make her pay."

"I don't know Christian. I need to think about this, maybe she just wanted to give it back. Right now I can't do this. I need time to get better and then I will decide if I want to call her or not. I can't do this right now." I reach over and hug him.

"It's ok baby, I'm here and I will support you whatever your decision will be. Now let's eat because I want to take you to bed and show you more ways to make you feel really good."

"That sounds like a perfect plan."

**Next chapter will be up tomorrow or thursday... until please leave a review and tell me what you think so far...**

**Sunny**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Happy Halloween to you all :) I hope this chapter is a good treat as Ana will finally lose her v-card ... so enjoy...**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to E.L. James. The storyline and some new characters however are mine.**

_**Ana's POV**_

Today is the day. Finally! I can honestly say I couldn't stand one more day of Christian teasing me. By now I'm desperate for him to make love to me. So when I had my physical therapy today I asked if it would be ok for me to have sex and I'm good to go. On my way back from the dentist appointment I had today I think of ways how to tell Christian and come up with a plan.

"Sawyer can we make a stop at the little gourmet food store near Escala?"

"Sure Miss Steele." he says and I grin. It's so stupid. He is dating Mia for more than 2 weeks now and we even spent a day on Christian's boat all together. So now in his time off I'm Ana but whenever he is on duty I am Miss Steele again. But at least he is nice and I don't mind him following me. My two other security guards on the other hand are really getting on my nerves. Thank God they are not in the car with us and only following around.

At first the thought of having a woman following me around was good, but Prescott is so professional that it is really no fun to have her around and the other guy O'Donnell urghh ... he is a freaking giant at nearly 6'8 and at least 280 lbs. If he stands in front of me no one can see me and he always looks like he has just swollowed something really nasty tasting. Even Kate is scared of him and that is really something as she is not easily intimidated by anyone.

At first Christian wanted them to even drive in the same car as Sawyer and I but I managed to convince him that they could just watch us from a distance and jump in if needed. I guess that I started to lick and suck his cock while I was asking helped to get what I want. Yes I can bribe my boyfriend into almost anything if I do that.

I smirk to myself thinking about Christian's shock and delight when we discovered that I have no gag reflex at all and can take him all in without choking. He said that was a real first for him and it really blows his mind everytime I do it.

Though I have to admit that I was shocked about myself when I discovered that I enjoy being spanked. It was three days ago and I still feel stupid for the stunt I pulled but after all it ended up being very satisfying for both Christian and me.

_Flashback_

_It's Monday morning and Christian has already left for work. I'm so bored. Mrs. Jones is doing grocery shopping and has asked O'Donnell to help her. Sawyer and Prescott have a briefing with Welch who came over a while ago and I have nothing to do. _

_Shit I'm going crazy in here. I know I promised Christian not to leave Escala without my security, but if I only leave for a short walk they won't even notice. So I go get my purse and leave by taking the service elevator that leads into the garage. I get out of the garage and just walk down the street. I come by a beautysalon and look at my nails. Damn I could need a manicure. I know this will take longer than I wanted to be away, but hell I'm a grown woman I can do what ever I want. _

_I turn my phone off so no one can interrupt me get in and have a manicure. After that I feel much better and get a coffee to go at a nearby coffee shop and head back to Escala. In the elevator I turn my phone back on and cringe. Shit 5 text messages from Christian. _

_*Where the fuck are you Ana? I thought we talked about this?*_

_*Ana this is not a joke! Where are you?*_

_*Ana this is your last chance! Where the fuck are you*_

_*Damn it Ana answer me!*_

_*Anastasia so help me if you are not home in ten minutes I will spank the living shit out of you*_

_Ooops I guess I'm in trouble now. Oh well he is at work and has until this evening to calm down. I decide to call him once I'm back at the apartment, but when the doors of the elevator open I see Christian. He is leaning against the doorframe of the entrance with a completely emotionless expression on his face._

_"Hello Anastasia" he says in a chilling tone and I know I'm in deep shit here. He never called me Anastasia before and I feel like a child that has done something forbidden. _

_"Hi... umm ... why are you here?"_

_"Oh I thought my presence was needed here. Come" shit this is not good. He is to cool, but since I have no idea what to do I follow him into the penthouse where Taylor, Sawyer and Prescott are all glaring at me. Christian takes my crutches and coffee and hands it to Taylor. Next he grabs me, throws me over his shoulder and starts to walk. _

_"Christian what are you doing?"_

_"You'll see" is all he says and I know what ever is going to happen I won't like it. Once we are in the bedroom he sits down on the egde of the bed and puts me over his lap so that my upper body is on the bed while feet are almost reaching the floor. _

_He presses one hand between my shoulderblades and hooks one leg over both of mine so I'm completely immobile. _

_"Does your knee hurt like this?"_

_"No, what are you doing."_

_"Oh, I think you know" he says cold but surely he is not going to spank me, I think to myself but then he pulls my skirt up and panties down. Shit!_

_"Christian you can't spank me I'm ...ouch!" I yelp when he slaps me hard on my behind. _

_"Yes, I fucking can Anastasia. I had one rule. One mother fucking rule and that was that you wouldn't go out on your own. Did I ask for to much? Is it so hard to follow one simple rule?" he hisses all the while he continues to smack my behind though now he starts to rub my behind after every slap and he doesn't hit me as hard as the first time. _

_"I'm sorry I was bored" I murmur and I know that was the wrong answer because the next slap is as hard as the first was and I cry out again. _

_"Bored? Really and that's enough to go out and risk beeing kidnapped or worse?" he yells at me. "I showed you the threats that we get every fucking day do you want to see the newest too?" _

_"No, I'm really sorry I didn't think" I murmur but to my shock when the next round of rubbing and smacking my butt starts I'm starting to get wet and I can help but moan when the next slap comes comes down on my ass. Shit I hope he doesn't notice. What's wrong with me? _

_"You like that don't you?" he has leant down to whisper into my ear which turns me on even more. Crap I say nothing this is just too embarrassing and instead of spanking me further he starts to rub my clit. _

_"Your so wet baby, tell me do you enjoy me spanking you?" he whispers seductively and I can't help but answer with the truth. _

_"Yes" my answer is all breathy and he starts to spread the wetness between my folds with his fingers and then pushes one finger inside me. "Ahhh" I cry out. Shit he was never done that before and it feels so good especially when he shoves a second finger into my now dripping wet pussy and really starts to move them while still rubbing my clit with his thumb. _

_"Ohh...Christian...ohhhh...fuck!" I yell out and cum hard. I barely notice that he cradles me in his lap and holds me close until I come down. _

_"Hey" he smirks at me and I feel to shy to look at him. Crap turned on while being spanked, am I some sort of a pervert?_

_"Ana look at me." I peek up at him and he has a huge smile on his face. " You don't have to be embarrassed being aroused from a spanking is a normal physical reaction." he says as if he could read my mind and now I'm intrigued. _

_"Why?" _

_"There are nerves in the buttocks that respond to stimulation with arousal. Since they are under layers of fat they need more impact to be reached, plus a spanking brings more blood into your genitals which is also needed to be sexually aroused." he explains. Ok that makes sense...I guess. _

_"So you planned this?" I ask confused I thought he wanted to punish me for leaving the penthouse without security. _

_"No, actually I wanted to spank your perfect little ass until you couldn't sit straight for a week, but I couldn't bring myself to do it and seeing your pussy all wet and ready for me turned me on so I changed my mind. But Ana if you ever pull a stunt like that again I will go and buy the biggest fucking wooden paddle I can find and spank you until I have no more strength to lift the fucking thing, understand?" And he is serious again, shit. _

_"Christian I'm really sorry. I was bored and thought I could go for a quick walk. It was stupid I know it's just you know I never needed security before so it takes a little getting used to." _

_Christian sighs and presses a kiss on my lips. "I know Baby, but you have to understand me too. I was in the middle of a meeting when Taylor came in to tell me that you had left the penthouse alone and no one could find you because your phone was switched off. I nearly lost my mind. _

_There are so many fuckers out there who would love to get a chunk of my wealth and for them you are the key to get it. The media knows about us so they are digging into your past too and I don't even want to think about what will happen if they find out about your wealth. Promise me you want do it again." _

_"I promise." I kiss him and after a second he kisses me back. "Do you have to go back to GEH?" _

_"No, I was planning on coming back for lunch today. I have a surprise for you, but first how is your behind?"_

_"Fine, a little sore maybe" I admit and blush. "Wait here" he plops me down onto the bed goes into the bathroom and returns with a bottle of lotion. He sits down again and makes me stand up to rub the lotion into my behind. Hmm that feels good. _

_"What surprise?" I ask to distract myself from him massaging my butt. "Remember I asked you a while ago to come flying with me. I have my helicopter on the roof. If you like we could go after lunch."_

_"Yes!" Now I'm excited and beem at him over my shoulder but when I do I see the very impressive bulge in his pants. " But first..." I turn around pull my panties up, put my skirt back down and motion for him to get up. I sit down and pull him closer by the waistband of his pants. He smirks at me understanding full well what I want to do and so after one mind blowing orgasm for him and lunch he takes me on flight around Seattle. _

_-End of flashback-_

Yes that was pretty damn hot and now I'm looking forward to him spanking me again. He told me that he enjoyed it because he likes it when I give up control to him. I guess we have a lot more things to discover together in the future and I'm really looking forward to it.

"We are here Miss Steele" I look up and smile at Sawyer who gives me a knowing smile. Shit caught daydreaming. Oh what ever. I get out of the car and my two other shadows are following us into the shop where I get everything I need to cook a nice dinner tonight. Yes tonight I want to seduce my man.

Once we are back at Escala I look around to find Mrs. Jones and find her when she is coming out of the utility room. "Hi Gail."

"Ana, do you need something?" Gail is the only person on Christian's staff that I could convince to call me by my first name. Christian doesn't like it that much but I told him since I am here most of the time Gail became like a friend to me he agreed that this is ok.

"No ... well yes. I wanted to ask you if it is ok with you if I would cook dinner tonight. I want to surprise Christian."

"Oh thats ok Ana. You live here so you can cook whenever you want." she says with a smile and I thank her and leave.

This is another topic that Christian and I need to talk about soon. Technically I live here, but I still have my own apartment. We never actually talked about me moving in here fulltime and I suspect that Christian hasn't said anything so I wouldn't think about moving back into my apartment.

Honestly I don't want to go back but we will have to talk about this at one point anyway. Kate told me that Elliot asked her to move in with him as she is at his place most of the time anyway so there will be no one living at our apartment. If Christian wants me to live with him permanently then I will probably put it up for rent. This way someone can live there and I still have it in a couple of years if my brother should decide to study in Seattle and needs a place to live.

I look at my watch and see that it is almost afternoon so I call Kate, who has a day of today, to help me getting ready. I want to look as good as possible tonight which includes having my eyebrows shaped and legs waxed so I need Kate to help me with that. She is much better in grooming than I am and I didn't want to spend hours at a salon if Kate can help me here.

When she arrives I get us both something to drink and she heats the wax in the microwave. "Only your legs or do you want me to wax your ladyparts aswell." she asks over her shoulder and my mouth pops open.

"No, just my legs."

"Don't tell me your going all natural" she asks and I can't believe we are having this conversation.

"No, I shaved this morning. Jesus Kate I can't believe you even asked that question."

"What you are my best friend if you need help getting it done I'm here" she shrugs and I can't help but laugh Kate really knows no shame.

"I'm fine thanks, I just hate to wax my legs myself and I get this nasty little spots if I shave them."

"Your such a baby sometimes just rips the wax off."

"I can't that's why I asked you to do it."

"No problem, so today is the day?" how does she know?

"Yes"

"Ana you know I care for you, are you sure he is the right guy for you. I mean hell he is an ass on a good day."

"Kate you don't know Christian like I do. I know he can be rude and act like an complete asshole but ... look his past is really complicated. He has a hard time to let anyone in but believe me he is the best boyfriend a girl can ask for."

"But what's with all the security?"

"There are threats he gets on a daily basis. Mainly against him but since the media found out that we are serious there are threats against me aswell and seeing what happened with that old bitch he isn't taking any chances where my safety is concerned. I won't lie, I don't like it, but if it gives him peace of mind I'll deal with it besides I don't ever want to get kidnapped by some nutjob again. I survived the car accident and now the kidnapping I won't be so lucky all the time."

Kate comes over to me and hugs me hard. "Don't talk like that ok. I know we only know each other for 4 years but you are like a sister to me and if anything would happen to you I don't know how I would survive this." Kate actually starts to cry and I'm shocked as I have never seen her cry before.

"Hey I'm not going anywhere. Besides with us dating brothers we could end up as sisters in law." I try to lift her mood and this makes her smile. "I thought about this too. Has Christian talked about getting married?"

"Kate we are dating for 2 weeks now it's a little soon."

"Oh come on Ana. That guy is obsessed with you I bet you have a ring on your finger before the end of the year or would you say no if he would ask you?" I frown.

Marriage. I never really entertained the thought of being married, but with Christian... "No, of course not I want to spend the rest of my life with him Kate, so of course I would say yes. Has Elliot asked you?"

"No, but I think he will. Oh Ana he is perfect. We have so much fun together but at the same time we can talk about anything and he is an animal in bed." she winks at me. "Kate I really don't want to hear about Elliot's fucking skills."

"But you have to tell me all about your first time. I will call you right when I get up tomorrow morning. Have you seen him in the nude already... oh I forgot Mia walked in on you in Aspen when he was naked. Tell me how is his dick?"

"Oh my God Kate! Stop talking, now! I can't believe you would ask me something like that." I can't help but giggle. Geez she is so curious.

"Hey I'm just asking. I mean after all you might be stuck with him for the rest of your life. It would totally suck if his dick was tiny. Have you done anything yet. You know has he make you cum or you him?"

"If I answer this will you please stop?" I beg and she nods with a big grin. "Ok, yes he has made me cum several times and I gave him a couple of blow jobs and just to end this topic there is nothing tiny about Christian."

"Well done Ana. Did you swollow it?"

"Oh my God. Go get that wax and let's do my legs I'm so not talking about this anymore." Jesus Christ she talks about things like this as if we were talking about the weather. I guess I'm a little uptight when it comes to talk about my sexlife but hell I don't need to know if she does all those things so why should I tell her?

Kate leaves at 5 pm so I have an hour before Christian will arrive. I leave my hair open and look through my clothes. I remember how delighted Christian was when he discovered that I wasn't wearing any underwear under my knitted dress last saturday when we watched a movie in the TV room, so I decide to only wear a sexy black lace dress that is open at the back, almost indecently short and hugs all my curves. I use only a little mascara since Christian doesn't like make up and look at all my high heels that are now in his walk in closet.

I really want to wear some to look sexy but my knee is still recovering and I'm just at the point where I can walk around the apartment without crutches but I don't think I will be able to walk in heels. So I decide to stay bare feet. At least it's a little more sexy than wearing flats. With one last glance at the mirror I leave the walk in and go to the kitchen to make dinner. While the food is on the stove and in the oven I fill myself a glass of wine to calm my nerves. This is really it. After this evening I won't be a virgin anymore.

Exactly at 6 pm I hear the elevator and Christian comes in. "Ana why are you in the kitchen?" he asks in surprise and I turn around and smile at him. "Because I'm cooking dinner for us. Do you want some wine?" he nods so I fill a glass for him walk around the breakfastbar and kiss him before handing him his glass.

"Why isn't Mrs. Jones cooking?"

"Because I wanted to cook for you so I asked her if she would mind if I would cook tonight. So how was your day?"

"You really want to know? I don't want to bore you."

"You won't I like to hear about your work." he seems delighted that I'm interested in his work and starts to tell me about this big deal in China he is working on and how this could be very beneficial for his company and create new jobs for over 5000 people not only in China but also here in Seattle if he can make this work. I love this side of him. He is so passionate about his work and exploring new ways to create jobs and I also discovered that he is donating huge amounts of money for charities and other things.

He is so different from what I thought he would be when we first met that sometimes it is really hard for me to think that he is still the same guy I met not long ago.

"What about your day?" he asks when he is finished and I tell him about Kate's visit and my physical therapy but then I remember something.

"Oh and I had an idea. I need your opinion on it."

"What is it?"

"Let's sit down first." I fill our plates and he takes them to the table for me. I grab the wine bottle and our glasses and we sit down.

"So what do you want to tell me?"

"Patrick called me today and told me about his friend. Apparently his friends parents are drinking too much and don't take care of their kids the right way. So his friend and his younger sister try to stay away from home as much as possible. My mom is helping them now, but I came to thinking you know there are many kids who have to live under those circumstances and I know there are places were they can go but mostly there are older kids or not enough volunteers to really look after all of them.

So I wanted to look into this you know maybe buy like a building that can be modified into a place for kids where they can get a warm meal, get help with their homework, get free tutoring and bring their siblings with them no matter how old they are. I want it to be open 24/7 so if something happens at home and they feel like they can't stay they can come there and sleep there. I know I have to get into touch with the authorities so it is legal for them to stay there overnight and I would look for a good team to work there, but I'm not sure what do you think about it?"

He looks thoughtful for a moment and then smiles. "I think the idea is really good. Of course you need legal advise and a building that is big enough for everything you have planned. What would be your role in everything?"

"Obviously I would pay for everything and I could offer tutoring in literature. I'm not sure but I really want to do something with all the money I have and using it to help children is like investing it in the future. I mean there are so many smart kids out there but they never get to use all there talent because the circumstances they are living in are holding them back."

"You're right. My parents are coming over to lunch on saturday, why don't you talk to them. My Mom is involved in many charities and my Dad can give you legal advise. Once you have a plan for everything I can help you to find the right building and get in touch with the authorities."

"So you think this could be a good idea?"

"Ana, I think it's a brilliant idea. If you can find the right space and people to work with, this could really work out. After all there are many children who are in need of help and to know that there is a place they can go to and stay if they can't stay home means a lot. If you need any help just tell me and I will see what I can do." I can't help it I get up and kiss him.

"Thank you"

"I want to make your dreams come true baby, so if this is what you want we are going to make it happen."

"I want to make your dreams come true, too."

"Ana you are my dreams come true. This, coming home and having you waiting for me, spending my time with you, just knowing that you are here, this is like a dream for me." I can't help it tears well up in my eyes and start to roll down my cheeks.

"That's the most amazing thing anyone has ever said to me" I whisper and he puts me into his lap holds me close and we just sit like that for a few minutes, then we finish our food and I get up and put some music on.

"Dance with me" I ask and hold my hand out to him. "Ana your knee..."

"Please" I beg and he sighs and gives in. We dance slowly in the middle of the greatroom and when the song changes into something more sexy I turn around so my back is to his front. I take his hands in mine and grind against him while I make his hands slide over my body.

I can feel his growing erection against my behind and continue to grind against it. I might be a virgin but if I know one thing then it is how to dance and how to dance really sexy.

"Ana you keep that up and you find yourself bend over the diningtable with me fucking the hell out of you in about 5 seconds" Christian growls into my ear and I grin inwardly. Hah! It's working!

I turn around and smile at him. "We can do that tomorrow if you want. Right now I want you take me to bed."

"Ana" he groans and leans down to press his forehead against mine. "There is nothing I want more but we have to wait until you have the ok from your Doctor."

"Well then you might like to know that I talked to him today and I'm good to go." I smile at him and his eyes widen. "Wait so we could have sex like right now?" I nod and start to giggle when he throws me over his shoulder and nearly runs into his bedroom.

"Hey caveman I can walk" I giggle and he puts me down once we are in his bedroom. "Sorry but I can't lose any more time." he says with a boyish grin and quickly takes his shoes and socks off.

I just watch him and as nervous as I was before I'm not nervous now. I want him and I want him now. Once his belt is off too he approaches me and kisses me with such passion, that I have to hold onto him so I want lose my balance. When his hands slide under my dress he smirks against my lips and I know he likes that I'm not wearing any underwear.

I start to open the buttons of his shirt but get to impatient for this. So I just pull it out of his pants and then rip it open so the buttons scatter all over the floor. My hands slide over his strong chest down to his muscular stomach and once I reach his pants I open them but when I'm just about to reach into his boxer briefs he stops my hands.

"No baby, this one is about you. If you do that this will be over way to soon." he murmurs and against my lips and takes a step back to strip out of his clothes. God just looking at him completely naked makes me want to jump him.

"Lift your arms baby, time to get you out of this dress." Once I'm naked too he picks me up and places me in the middle of the bed. "Place your hands over your head Ana."

"But I want to touch you" I pout as I do and he smirks at me. "I promise you later you can touch me as long as you want, but I want to take this really slow and you touching me makes me want to fuck you even more."

"Then do it" I know I sound like a child now but I want to touch him. He leans over me and rubs his nose against mine making me smile. "Ana this is your first time. I don't want to hurt you, so I need to get you ready, take my time and I can't do that with your hands all over me." he murmurs against my lips and I sigh. "Ok."

He starts to kiss my lips, then down to my jawline, my neck, my shoulders and when he reaches my breasts he takes his time teasing my nipples with his fingers, tongue and teeth.

"Christian, please" I beg and he looks up at me with the most sexy expression as his tongue flicks over my left nipple. "Hush baby, this is only the start" he smirks and moan loudly when he bites first one and then the other nipple pulling gently on it with his teeth. "Ohh...please...Christian..." I beg and I hear him chuckle "All in good time baby" with that he starts to kiss down my belly and when his tongue dips into my navel I'm ready to cum but he just continues his journey down my body kissing, sucking and nibbling every inch of my skin he comes across.

I squeal surprise when he suddenly grabs my legs and pulls until my legs are hanging over his shoulders and with a devilish grin he dips his tongue between my folds spreading them a little with two fingers so I'm completely exposed to his tongue. He licks and sucks on my clit making me wild and then I can hold on no longer an come gloriously crying out his name.

While I try to gather my scattered thoughts and come down I notice that he is now on top of me and before I know what is going on he thrusts his cock deep inside me in on swift move. "Ahhhh!" I cry out but the pain is gone before I can really feel it.

"I'm sorry baby does it hurt?" he whispers against my lips. "No" I whisper back and he kisses me. This is unlike anything I have ever felt in my life. I can't hold my hands above my head any longer. I let them slide into his hair and kiss him back feverishly.

Christian starts to move thrusting deep inside me and at first it burns a little but then it feels better and better with each thrust and I lift my hips with each thrust following his rhythm. He breaks free from our kiss and presses his forehead against mine.

"Ohh ...fuck Ana you are so tight and wet...fuck you feel so good" Christian and if it is even possible hearing him say this turns me on even more.

"Oh god Christian... ahhh I love you so much" I gasp when he go faster and faster. My entire body is tingling and the heat is spreading from deep down in my belly. I know it won't be long and I'm going to cum again.

"Christian...ohh I'm going to cum"I nearly sob and he kisses my lips. "Let go baby...I want to feel you cum while I'm deep inside you" he growls and thats it I cum hard screaming out.

"Jesus...Anaaaaa...fuuuccckkk!" Christian cries out as he finds his release, stills deep inside me and for a couple of minutes we are just lying there trying to catch our breath while he is buried deep inside of me.

After a while Christian rolls around with me so now I'm lying on top of him with my head on his chest.

"Are you ok baby?" Christian asks me and I look up at him. "Mmmh" is all I can manage to get out because I'm still completely overwhelmed with what just happened.

"Mmmmh good or mmmmh I'm never going to that again, but I don't want to tell my boyfriend" he asks and I giggle. "It was more like mmmh that was perfect" I confess and the ridiculous big grin on his face makes me laugh. He looks so pleased with himself as if he was ready to do a victory dance around the bed.

"So we could give it another go?" he looks excited and I decide to tease him a little. " We could, though I've read in a book from Kate with myths about sex that after having sex a thousand times a man can't get it going again. So we better safe the 3 or 4 times you have left for special occasions."

Christian face is priceless and I start to laugh again. "You know making fun of your boyfriend will never do Miss Steele" he says and tries to look mad but I can tell from the twinkle in his eyes that he is amused.

"And what are you going to do about it?" I challenge him and from out of nowhere he lands a firm slap on my butt. "Ouch, hey that's mean" I scold him but I can't help the giggles that escape me. I'm just to happy right now.

"So you liked it?" he is serious again and I smile at him. "It was perfect Christian. Better than I ever imagined it would be and yes I want to do that again, as often as possible." Now he is also smiling at me.

"Good let's have a shower and then we are going to make love all night long." he lifts me off him get's up and lifts me in his arms. "I can walk" I murmur but honestly I like it when he carries me around and I suspect that he knows it too.

Once we are in the shower Christian grabs the soap and starts to wash me body, but soon the washing turns into more and his hands are all over my body while he is kissing and sucking on neck.

"Fuck baby I want you right here do you think you can hold onto me if you wrap your legs around me" he asks and I moan when he starts to rub my clit. "Yes...please Christian now"

He turns me around lifts me up and I wrap my legs around his hips while he presses me against the showerwall. "This is going to be hard and quick baby, tell me if it get's to rough for you" he murmurs against my lips and kisses me deeply before he shoves his big cock deep inside me and I moan into his mouth. Fuck that's even deeper then before but so, so good.

This time he doesn't hold back and slams into me over and over again until I'm literally screaming in pleasure and cum two times before he finds his release and sinks to the tiled floor of the shower with me in his arms.

"Wow...that was amazing" I muse and feel him smile against my ear. "Yes it was, you are perfect baby. I love you so fucking much. Never forget that you are mine."

"Never I want to spend the rest of my life with you" I answer and he lifts his head to look at me.

"Then marry me, be my wife Ana, please" Oh. My. God.!

_**I will try and update this weekend if not then the next chapter will be up on monday. This was the first time I wrote a lemon in english and about a virgin. I rewrote it a couple of times but I'm still not exactly happy with it. So sorry if it sucked... as always please leave me a review and share your thoughts...**_

_**Sunny**_


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: To the guest reviewer who pointed out that Kate also saw Christian in all his glory in Aspen. Yep I totally forgot. Thanks for reminding me I'm going to fix this soon. **

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to E.L. James**

_**Ana's POV**_

I stare at Christian, my expression completely blank. Did he just ask me to marry him? Did he mean it? Oh my God, this is crazy we've known each other for such a short amount of time and now he asked me to marry him.

"Ana, say something, please" I look into his beautiful eyes and what I see is clearly fear. No! Does he think I'm going to say no? Shit I need to say something and for once in my life I don't think and say the first thing that comes to my mind.

"Yes." There, I did it. Oh dear what are my parents going to say?

"You want to marry me?" I smile about the incredulous expression on his face. "Yes, I want to marry you. Though, you do realise that this was not the most romantic proposal?"

"Maybe, but it worked you said yes which means before the end of the year you will be my wife." he looks sickeningly pleased with himself but now I'm shocked.

"The end of the year. Christian it's the end of september so there isn't much time left to plan a whole wedding before the end of the year." I know I sound alarmed but Christian get's up with me in his arms. "Come on Baby, lets clean up and then we can talk. But Ana I mean it before the end of the year you will be Mrs. Anastasia Grey. I know a wedding is a big deal for women so I will give you sometime to arrange the wedding you want, but I'm not starting the new year without you as my wife. If I could have my way we would elope and marry in Vegas tomorrow."

"Ok, I will have to plan quick then, but Vegas is no option. My Daddy always said if one of his daughters would elope and get married in Vegas he would shoot the guy and I want to grow old and grey with you."

After we finished our shower Christian told me he had to make a quick phone call and left me in the bedroom. It's nearly 10 in the evening. Whom is he calling and didn't he want to talk about our wedding? I pout as I dress in one of the short and really sexy nightgowns that Christian bought me last week. I guess I have to get used to this. After all he is a very important businessman, so I better get used to his work interrupting us.

Once I'm dressed I braid my towel dried hair and sit on the bed to wait for Christian, but just then my phone rings with an incoming text that makes me laugh.

_***Have you done it yet? Was it good?***_ I giggle. Kate is so curious.

_***Yes, I'm officially no longer a virgin. It was perfect. Call me tomorrow***_

That should be enough information for her until tomorrow. I'm so not going to text her that Christian proposed. She would call me and would talk for the rest of the night making plans for the wedding. No this can wait.

I'm just about to go and look if Christian has finished his call when he returns to the bedroom dressed only in jeans. He is so freaking hot I could jump him everytime I see him.

"Like what you see" he smirks and I blush. Crap caught staring... oh whatever he is going to be my husband which means I can ogle him all I want.

"Yes, very much so Mister Grey." I smirk back and he pulls me into his arms. "Come I have a little surprise for you. Close your eyes, no peeking!" I do as I'm told and he leads me out of the bedroom and through the apartment.

"Wait here, eyes closed!" he orders and I hear him move around. What is he doing? I think I hear the pop of a champagne bottle and then the sound system comes to life with one of my favorite songs '_Wanted_' by _Hunter Hayes_.

"You can look now" I open my eyes and it takes me a second to comprehend what I am seeing. We are in the greatroom near the piano and there are candles everywhere, rose petals are all over the floor and Christian is in front of me on one knee. Oh. My. God!

"How... when...?" Ok I have officially lost the ability to form a complete sentence, but Christian just smiles and takes my hand.

"Anastasia Steele, you are the most amazing person I have ever met in my entire life. You are sweet, loving, caring, passionate and so much more. There is nothing I want more than to spend the rest of my life with you. I want you as my best friend, my wife, the mother of my children and the one person I can always trust. Will you make me the luckiest man on earth and marry me?"

I can't help it I start to cry. This is so romantic and perfect. I have no idea how he did this in less then 10 minutes, but all I know is that I want to spend the rest of my life with him.

"Yes" I whisper through my tears and he get's up, picks me up and kisses me with so much passion that we are both gasping for air once we break our kiss.

"I have something for you" Christian takes a small velvet encased box from his pantspocket and opens it so I can see the most amazing ring I have ever seen in my life.

It's white gold and looks like two rings entwined with each other, it has an oval diamond that builds the center of a blossom made out of small diamonds and white gold. It's unique, the most beautiful I have ever seen in my life.

"Do you like it?"

"It's amazing Christian." he takes my hand, puts the ring on my finger and smiles proudly when he sees that it fits perfectly.

"Thank you" I reach up and kiss him before he gets us both a glass of champagne and we sit down in front of the fireplace. "So what do you think how long will you need to plan the wedding?"

"Mmm I don't know I guess a month at least. So we could marry late october or early november if we find a location and get everything together until then." I answer and Christian frowns.

"We could marry at my parents house."

"I don't know do they have a room big enough for a wedding?"

"We could use the backyard"

"At this time of the year? It's too cold Christian we would have to get a huge tent and heaters..."

"Why not. It's not that much of a big deal. Think about, ok?" I look at him and I can tell that it would mean a lot to him to marry at his parents home.

"Ok, we will marry at your parents place. I guess between Grace and my Mom they have enough connections to make this work. Mmmh today is september 29th, if we need a month to plan everything we could marry in a month. How does the 29th of october sound to you?"

Christian thinks about it for a second a nods. "That would fit perfectly baby, we could marry, go on our honey for three or four weeks and be back in time to celebrate thanksgiving with our family."

I take a sip of champagne and frown. "What is it baby?"

"Nothing, it's just I always pictured that on my wedding day Jenny would be my maid of honor. I guess now I will ask Kate, do you think Mia would like to be a bridesmaid?"

"She would make both our lives hell if not. Ana I think you should try to talk to your sister. I'm not a fan of her and honestly I don't want her anywhere near you, but you deserve closure, so maybe you should call her." I just look at Christian.

Eversince Jenny has send me my teddybear I keep thinking why she did that. Yes I want to talk to her, but I'm not sure I could take it if this turns out bad.

"I don't know Christian. Can we talk about this some other time?"

"Sure. So do you want to invite your parents to come here or do you want us to go to Montesano to tell them that we are engaged?"

"We could go on sunday. I know they are home sunday. Wow I wonder what my parents will have to say."

"Your Dad seemed very happy" Christian grins and raise a questioning brow. "I called him two weeks ago to ask for his blessing Ana. He said he is happy with us getting married as long as you are happy about it. Well and that he would shoot me if I would ever hurt you."

"That sounds like my Dad. Wait for how long have you been planning to ask me?"

"For a while. So what else do we need. I mean what kind of a wedding do you want?"

"Not a big one. Just family and friends. With my family and friends I will have about 25 to 30 people. How many people do you want to invite?"

"My family, maybe Ros and her girlfriend. Flynn and his wife and that would pretty much be it, but I guess my Mom will have some more people she wants to add to that list."

"Oh no. I hope my Mom doesn't want to invite her cougar club" I groan. "Her what?"

"I call it the cougar club. She is friends with some women who never really settled and even in the late 40's are dating guys half their age. I probably have to lock you away if they come to our wedding." I frown at the thought and Christian doesn't look pleased at all.

"Hey, they won't come I tell my Mom she can invite her best friend and her husband and maybe our neighbors, their daughter was my babysitter, she is now married and has three kids. Maybe her girls can be the flowergirls for the wedding or do you have any kids in your family?"

"There is the son of my cousin Henry, but I don't want that brat in my wedding. I swear that kid is possessed or something like that. Last time they came to visit my parents he threw a major tantrum and has bitten my uncle who tried to calm him down. Turns out that little shit bites a lot."

"Umm you know let's stick to the girls of my former babysitter. I don't think I want a boy as ring carrier who has to wear a muzzle on our wedding." I giggle and Christian laughs.

"Yes, that might look awkward in the pictures."

"Your right, oh how many groomsmen do you want to have. I mean I need to know before I pick my bridesmaids so it will be a even picture."

Christian frowns and I realise that he doesn't have any friends. "I thought of Elliot as my best man. Do I need to have groomsmen?"

"No, not if you don't want to. Though you could ask Luke, he is dating your sister."

He doesn't seem to like that idea judging the look on his face. "How about your brother and Jose. They mean a lot to you so we should have them in our wedding."

"That would be perfect, but you don't have to ask them if you only want Elliot."

"Ana, I told you I don't need any of this whole wedding thing. I want what is going to make you happy. So I'm going to ask Jose and Patrick."

"Have I already told you that you are perfect?" I ask him and he gives me a heartachingly shy smile. "No, I'm not Ana, but I'm trying to be the man that you deserve. Now let's get back into bed. I want to make love to you and then hold you in my arms all night."

And with that we leave the greatroom and do exactly what Christian said we would.

I wake when it's still dark outside. "Ana, it's your cellphone" I hear Christian's sleepy voice and reach over to the nightstand to grab my phone.

Oh you have got to be kidding me. It's 6 in the morning and Kate is calling. I think about letting the call go to voicemail, but then she might starts to call me every five minutes until I answer and so I take the call.

"Goodmorning Kate."

"Goodmorning, sorry that I'm calling so early but I have a busy day ahead of me and wanted to know all the details." Damn how the hell is it possible that she sounds so energetic this early in the morning.

"Kate please I was still sleeping let's talk this evening. We could meet for cocktails."

"Ok, just how was it, did you come? Did it hurt?" I'm just thinking about what to tell her when Christian takes the phone out of my hand.

"Kate, it's Christian... yes Ana is no longer a virgin. We fucked about three times, everything was perfect and the rest is none of your fucking business. Now be a good girl and give my brother some pussy, he likes to fuck in the morning. Goodbye." and with that he hangs up and hands me back my phone.

I gape at Christian. That was so rude. Oh my god Kate will be so mad. "Don't be mad baby, but your best friend is way too nosy and who the fuck calls you at this time of the day."

I sigh, well I can't argue with that but I so want him to like Kate. "Look Christian. I know Kate can be nosy and sometimes she really knows no boundries, but she has always the best intentions. I love her dearly. When we met I had promised myself to never trust anyone ever again, but she wouldn't give up. She just wouldn't leave me alone until I had no choice but spend time with her and with time we became as close as sisters."

He frowns. "What do you mean she wouldn't give up?"

"We met at the campus in our first week at WSU. I lived in a dorm before I moved in with her. It wasn't long after the accident and I was still on crutches and very unstable on my feet. So I was slowly making my way to the next class and my bag fell down. I couldn't pick it up and everyone just walked by. Suddenly Kate walked past me she nearly tripped over my bag and I thought she was going to yell at me, but instead she picked my bag up and the entire day she followed me around campus and helped me.

You have to understand I wasn't exactly nice at this point of my life, but she kept helping me everyday. One morning after two or three weeks I told her that I couldn't learn in my dorm because it was too loud. The next day she came to my room in the dorm with her brother and she basically moved me in with her.

It was much later when I discovered that around the same time I had my accident one of her best friends from highschool committed suicide. Ethan told me that Kate felt guilty for not realising what was going on in her friends life. I think that is why she wanted to help me so badly and that is why she is so protective of me. Can you try and be friendly with her, for me?"

"You know I find it very difficult to say no to you when you give me that puppy eye look. Ok, I'll try but I won't promise anything else, your best friend is a pain in the ass."

"Oh she would say the same about you. I guess you two are more a like then both of you would ever admit."

"Baby, I'm nothing like her but I will try and be nice. Besides I wasn't that rude and I helped my bro getting laid, that should count for something." he smirks and I can't help but laugh.

"Are you ok with me meeting Kate tonight?"

"Can she come here?" he asks hopeful and I sigh. Compromise Ana!

"I really want to go to a nice bar and have some cocktails with Kate. How about we make a deal?"

"What kind of deal?"

"You call Elliot if he wants to have drinks with you tonight. We go to the same bar but sit at different tables. This way I can have a girls night out with Kate and you don't have to worry, because you can watch me from a different table."

"You will drive to the bar and back with me?"

"Yes" I give him my best smile and he laughs. "Ok, deal. Fuck I have a feeling you can talk me into anything."

"Thats because I'm a good negotiator."

"That you are Miss Steele. You should come and work for me."

I snort. "And you think we would get any work done if I would work for you?"

"Maybe not" he says seductivly and starts to nibble my earlobe. "But I could make a fantasy of mine come true."

"And what would that be" I murmur.

"You, naked, lying on my desk wet and ready for me. I want to eat your perfect little pussy until you beg me to stop and then I want to fuck you right on my desk before I would take you anywear in my office until neither of us is able to walk." Wow that sounds hot.

"I could always visit you at your office you know" I mutter breathless and he smirks against my neck. "I'll be waiting for it, maybe I should give you a taste of what I would do right now."

_**Christian's POV**_

Fuck, she really said yes. Even after now nearly 24 hours I still can't believe. I'm going to spend the rest of my life with Ana. All I have to do now is not fucking it up. Damn it I'm screwed! No, I can't think like that. I can make her happy, I have to. Otherwise I know my life is going to be hell.

To be fair keeping Ana happy is an easy task. She never ask for anything, well other then me being nice to her damned best friend. I can deal with her gay friends and her brother is a nice boy, but Kate Kavanagh. Fuck that woman pisses me of just thinking of her.

It's those looks she is giving me all the time, like she was getting ready to rip my balls off or kill me if I fuck things up with Ana. Little does she know that I would most likely kill myself if Ana would ever leave me because I fucked things up.

But for Ana I will try and be polite with Kate. I have to anyway as Elliot seems to be very serious about her. So there's a chance that she will end up being my sister in law and I can't treat her like shit if she is family. My Mom would never let me get away with my usual behavior towards women if I act like that towards a family member. So tonight I will be polite.

Once I'm home I look for Ana and find her in the bedroom getting ready. I try to stop myself but I can't help it. "What the fuck are you wearing?" I hiss when I see her dressed in a scrap of deep red satin that is open in the back and shows off way to much of her perfect tits in the front. The fucking thing is so short that is barely reaches the mids of her thighs. There is no way in hell she is going out like that.

"Don't you like the dress?" She looks at me innocently and I roll my eyes. "Baby, you look damn hot in that dress, but I don't want anyone else to see you like this."

"Why not, I never felt comfortable enough to wear a dress like that, but with you I do. Please, Christian. You will be there too and you know I don't want anyone else. I just want to be sexy for you. Please?" Damn it she is giving me that look again and I know I will curse myself for my answer.

"Fine, wear it if you want to, but Ana if I have to see you dressed like this all night you better not plan on getting much sleep tonight." Shit, I want to fuck her right now, but there is no time.

"Thanks" She hugs me, gives me a quick kiss and leaves the bedroom with her high heels in her hands. Damn it this is going to be one long fucking evening before I can get her home.

Once we had dinner we leave to meet Elliot and Kate at the Zig Zag Cafe, but I frown when Ana is still holding her shoes in her hands when we enter the elevator with Taylor.

"Don't you want to put your shoes on Ana?"

"No, when we arrive at the bar I will put them on. I still don't have enough balance to really walk in them so I figured I just put them on before we enter the bar and put them off as soon as we leave."

"Why didn't you chose flats?"

"Because they don't match the dress, so I chose one of my sitting shoes" What, did she just say sitting shoes?

"What shoes?"

She rolls her eyes and I glare at her. I really don't like her doing that."Those shoes are really high. Even if my knee were fine I wouldn't wear those shoes on a day were I had to walk a lot. They are for occasions were I want to look sexy but know that I will sit almost the entire time, hence these are sitting shoes." Ok that's weird. I look up at Taylor but he has the same confused look that I'm probably wearing right now.

Shoes just for sitting, what the fuck? I guess I'm going to learn a lot of new things in the future as I have never really listened to any of the girly shit Mia was telling me.

"Will you tell Elliot that we are engaged?"

"Yes, why do you want to wait?"

"No, I really want to tell Kate I was just thinking if you wanted to wait until tomorrow after we told your parents then I would need to put my ring off for tonight."

"I'm going to tell Elliot tonight so leave it on. After all it says fuck off this girl is taken." I smirk at her and smile when she looks lovingly at her ring. Yes it was the right choice. At first I wanted the biggest rock I could find for her ring, but in the end I knew that wasn't what Ana would want, so I chose this one which is still big enough for any fucker to see, but not so big that Ana wouldn't like to wear it everyday.

When we are in the backseat of the car and Taylor starts to drive I look at Ana. Fuck she is beautiful, sometimes I feel like she has no idea how gorgeous she really is. I think back to my meeting with Welch. I had him do a check on Ana's sister and that fucker Ana was with as a teenager.

Turns out the fucker has dropped out of college and is now working at a burger joint in New York. He is not in contact with her sister anymore and lives the shitty life he deserves to have for hurting Ana. Her sister on the other hand seems to be a bright girl. She is studying to be an interior designer and has good grades, she isn't dating right now and lives near the campus in an apartment her parents are paying for her.

I still have a bad feeling about her. Something about her is telling me that she is trouble. That damned little slut was eyefucking me as soon as she saw me the day Ana got kidnapped. Who does that? The own sister goes missing and all you do is eyefucking some guy you just met?

Besides that girl has nothing on Ana. She might be good looking, but she is not nearly as beautiful as Ana. Elliot even said that the guy who cheated on Ana must have been blind to go for her sister when he could have had Ana. At this point I laughed about it but later I realised that Kate really told him all about Ana's past and that is another point why I don't like Kate.

It's none of her fucking business to tell anyone Ana's story. I thought about telling Ana but decided against it. Because even though I can't stand Kate she really seems to care about Ana and Ana has not many friends so I decided to keep my mouth shut, though if Kate turns out to be using Ana I will change my mind about that.

"We are here!" Ana's excited voice brings me back to the now and I get out of the car before helping her out. I wrap my arm around her and we approach Kate and Elliot who are waiting for us near the entrance of the bar.

"Ana!" Damn even hearing Kate's voice pisses me off, so I let go of Ana once Kate pulls her to her and hugs Ana tightly.

"Hey bro rea..."

"OH MY GOD! Is that what if think it is?" Kate screams holding Ana's left hand in her hands and gapes at Ana's ring.

Ana blushes head to toe."Yes it is, can we talk inside I can't stand for long in this shoes." and with that Kate drags Ana inside leaving me standing there with Elliot.

"Fuck bro, you popped the question?"

"She said yes" I reply proudly and Elliot pulls me into a hug. "Way to go bro. Damn do Mom and Dad know?"

"No, come on let's get inside and get a drink." We enter the bar and I manage to get a table for us close to Ana and Kate's. The girls are whispering and giggling making me smirk while I order a beer.

"So, have you made plans already?"

"Yes, we are going to marry next month. Elliot I want you as my best man."

"Really, wow. You can count on me bro. Fuck my life I never thought I would see you getting married and so quick. Shit, wait, Ana isn't pregnant or is she?" Elliot's alarmed look makes me want to laugh.

"Relax Elliot, we had sex for the first time yesterday so even if she is pregnant this is not why we want to marry so soon."

"Whoa, don't tell me you are planning a family already Christian. I mean there is no need to rush."

"Ana is on birthcontroll. Fuck bro, do you think I'm ready to be a father? I mean if Ana wants to have kids we can have a son or two later on but not now."

Elliot laughs. "And how are you going to make sure it's a boy if Ana get's pregnant?" Damn he is right.

"Fuck, she can't have a girl. I mean can you imagine me with a daughter?"

"Come on bro let's change the subject I can see the sweat building on your forehead already."

As the evening goes on I get more and more mad. Every damned fucker in that bar is staring at Ana. When I see her get up I can't help it any longer. "Bro, I need to take a piss" I leave the table and follow Ana who enters the restrooms. I look around and see a waiter who is coming up my way.

I approach him and ask him to follow me until we are in front of the restrooms. "Listen, my girlfriend is in there. Will 1000 bucks be enough for you to stay here for about 10 to 15 minutes and make sure no one comes into the ladiesrooms.

"Umm... I..." I hold my hand up to. "How about 2000 bucks cash" I get my money clip out of the insidepocket of my jacket and his eyes widen. "Take your time Sir, no one will interrupt you." I give the little fucker a tight nod and get into the ladiesroom.

Ana is washing her hands at the sink and gasps when she sees me. "Christian, what are you doing in here?"

"You. Are. Mine!" I growl grab her press and her against the wall. I kiss her with brutal passion rip her panties away now appreciating the fact that her dress is so short.

"Christian what are you doing what if some comes in?" Ana whispers breathless when we break free of our kiss.

"No one will come in, I made sure of it. Baby I need to fuck you now. All those dicks ogling you and you wearing that dress, I need to be inside you. Tell me that you want me!"

"You know I do. Are you sure no one will come in?" I grin, does she really think I would allow anyone to see her while I'm fucking her?

"Yes, no one will come in." I drop to my knees push her dress up and start to nibble and kiss down her belly until I reach my goal. I pull her hips forward and start to suck and lick her clit making her moan and grind her wet pussy into my face. Fuck she is ready for me within seconds. I can't wait my pants are about to explode.

I get up, free my cock and lift her onto my hips. "This is going to be hard and quick. Ready baby?"

"Yes please." she begs and if possible hearing her begging makes me even harder. I ram into her and still for a moment. Jesus Christ she is so fucking tight it's the most amazing feeling in the world. Her hands fist into my hair and I start to fuck her really hard.

Damn I want to mark her let any fucker out there to know that she is mine. I suck on her neck and already feel her tighten around me.

"Fuck Ana... I want to fuck you for the rest of my life" I growl into her ear and feel her body shiver. "Yes, that's right baby, don't hold back we have to be quick here."

"Ahhh...Christian...oh god...this is so good." Ana moans and I really pick up my pace.

Since Ana is a little screamer I kiss her to stiffle her cries and with that she reaches her climax, clenching around my dick so hard that I cum immidiatly and rub out my orgasm deep inside her.

Once we both recovered a little I put her back on her feet and grab some paper towels so I can clean first myself and then her.

"Are you ok baby?"

"Yes, though I might need your help to get back to the table, my legs feel like jello." she admits a little embarrassed, but that worries me.

"Was it to rough. Shit I should have thought about your legs." Damn I need to remind myself to go easy on her. I don't want to make her knee worse.

"Hey, I'm fine. It's just the shoes and what we did. I'm a little exhausted, nothing to worry." she says takes in look at the mirror and gasps.

"Christian! Oh my God look at this. How am I supposed to cover this hicky?" I smirk while watching Ana examening her neck. "Baby, I don't want you to cover it. If those fuckers out there don't see your ring they will see the hicky."

"Oh, Kate will see it and she will know what we did" Ana whines and I actually have to laugh watching her trying to cover it with the few strands of hair that are coming out of her updo.

"Ana, Kate is with my brother. Believe she is probably getting fucked 10 times a day in everyway possible."

"Eww, I don't want to hear about Kate and Elliot fucking. Don't put pictures in my head I really don't want to have." That gives me an idea. I lean forward and whisper into her ear. "Then think about this. Once we are home I'm going to undress you and kiss and suck every inch of your perfect, delicious body and then I want you on top of me. I want to feel your tight, wet pussy sliding up and down my cock..."

She turns around and covers my mouth with one hand. "If you don't stop saying things like that we will never leave this restroom. And believe me no matter what you did to make sure no one comes in here that won't stop Kate."

"Ok, but I mean it baby" I pick up her ripped panties put them into my pantspocket and leave the restroom with her. Outside I discretly pay the waiter and lead Ana back to her table. Once Kate sees Ana and notices the hicky her mouth pops open and I laugh and kiss Ana's temple. "Laters, baby" I murmur and saunter back to my table.

"Damn bro, you fucked her, right?" My only answer is a smug grin and with that we clink bottles and wait for our girls to finish their girls night. At least now with that hicky every bastard in here knows that Ana is not avaible and I know once we are home I will have her again. Damn I'm one lucky bastard!

**Next chapter will be up wednesday or thursday. Oh and I started another story, it's called 'The Darkest Shade Of Grey' if you like dark stories then checked it out. As always your reviews are highly appreciated ;)**

**Sunny**


	22. Chapter 22

_**Ana's POV**_

After we told Elliot and Kate yesterday, today Christian and I are having lunch with his parents and Mia to tell them that we are getting married. I'm nervous. I love Christian's family, but I'm not sure if they will like the fact that we are getting married so soon.

"Do you want me to ask Taylor to make a quick stop and take a walk so I can fuck you in the back of the car." I gape at Christian who just whispered that into my ear and he laughs.

"Relax Ana, Jesus you are so tense, my parents will be over the moon. But I mean it I will tell Taylor to make a stop if that is what it takes to get you relaxed." Damn it he is serious. Hmm we could ... no Ana, no! Shit it's like I'm addicted to him fucking me as often as possible, but right now I just want to tell his parents.

"No, thank you, I'm fine."

"I know you are tempted" he smirks and I poke my tongue out him. "Even if I am tempted, I don't want to get arrested for having sex in a car in the middle of day on a public street. So let's leave car sex to another time."

"Good point."

Once we arrive at Bellevue we all go into the dinning room to have lunch. We sit down and Christian looks at asking me silently if they time is right and I nod.

"Mom, Dad, Mia. Ana and I have to tell you something."

"Oh, go on honey what do you want to tell us?" Graces says smiling and now I'm really nervous.

"Ana has consented to be my wife. We are getting married." For a second there is an utter silence in the room, which is broken by Mia's squeal of joy.

"Oh my god! That's amazing, do you have a date? Wait you aren't pregnant are you Ana?"

"No I'm not pregnant Mia" I smile and she jumps up and hugs first Christian and then me. "Show me your ring Ana!"

I take it from my pants pocket and put it back on. "Wow, that ring is amazing." she gasps and Grace comes around to congratulate and hug us as well before Carrick does the same and then leaves to ask the housekeeper to bring champagne.

Once we all have a glass of champagne we sit down again and I'm relieved that this went over so well.

"So have you set a date yet?" Grace wants to know.  
"Yes, we want to marry on the 29th of October and if you and Dad are ok with it, we want to marry here in the backyard."

"Wait are we talking about next year or October 29th next month?" Grace looks alarmed.

"Next month." Christian confirms and now his parents and Mia are shocked. "Why the hurry Christian, we could plan a wonderful spring wedding and..."

"Mom, please, Ana and I want to marry next month. We want a small wedding Ana has about 30 people she wants to invite and I was thinking about the same number on my part so this is going to be a small wedding. A month is more than enough time to plan everything."

"What about an engagement party Christian?" Christian looks lost, I guess it didn't really occur to him that people would expect an engagement party, so I jump in.

"We don't need one Grace. The wedding is so soon that even with planning the party and sending out the invitations it would probably be the week before the wedding. So there is no sense for us to have an engagement party."

"Well, I guess that is right. Ana I will call your mom this evening together we will get this done for you two."

"Oh, umm my parents don't know yet, we are going to Montesano tomorrow, but I will tell my Mom to call you." Grace seems satisfied with my answer and I can tell Mia will be involved in the planning of the wedding as well since she is already checking things on her phone.

"Have you talked to your lawyers yet? I would be happy to help you with the pre-nup." Carrick offers and before I can answer Christian does.

"We are not going to have a pre-nup."

"Christian that is crazy. Ana this is not against you, but if you ever decide that you want to go sep..."

"No pre-nup!" Christian growls and I can tell he is mad, but I guess it's best to bring this up now.

"Christian your father is right and..."

"No, abso-fucking-lutely not Ana! Do you hear me we are not going to plan our divorce before we even get married."

"Christian look, I don't want to this either, but fact is that I can't marry without a prenup."

"Oh so you think I'm after your money?" Crap now he is really fucking pissed. "No, of course not! But my fathers will says that if I'm going to marry, I have to have a prenup or my 95 percent of my inheritage will go to charity. I mean I'm ok with that. I don't need the money, so if you really don't want..." He holds one hand up to stop me and kisses me softly.

"It's ok baby, we get one. Actually, seeing it from your Dad's point of view it really makes sense to me. So Dad would you meet with Ana's and my lawyers and work something out for us?"

"Of course, do you just want to make financial agreements or also about custody of future children?"

"Just the financials" we both say at the same time. "But you do want kids right?" Christian rolls his eyes and I giggle, he already told me how much Grace wants grandchildren.

"Not now Mom, maybe in 5 years or so." he anwsers and I nod in agreement. I'm only 22, there is no way I want to be a mom right now.

"Why so long, it's not like you couldn't afford it" Mia pouts. "Frankly Mia, it's because right now I don't want to share Ana with anyone. Besides Ana is your age, would you want a child right now?"

"No, but if you had one I could babysit it and give it back when it starts to cry or has a poopie diaper." she grins making everyone on the table laugh.

"Sorry Mia, not going to happen any time soon. Go and try your luck with Elliot maybe you can convince him to knock Kate up."

"Christian!" Grace admonishes, but he just smiles at her. "So what do you have in mind for your wedding?"

"You have to ask Ana Mom, I would just go to Vegas tomorrow so the planning of the wedding is Ana's thing. All I need is the date and time and I will there."

Grace doesn't look pleased at all but asks me what I want to do. "Well, since Christian wants to get married here I thought about a tent in the backyard, I'm not sure about the colortheme or any of the details right now. Kate will be my maid of honor and Mia, I hope that you will be my bridesmaid?"

"Yes, of course. Oh we need to go dress shopping and I need to call Kate. We need to plan the bachelorette party and..." at this Christian glares at Mia. "What, you will have a bachelor party so Ana can have her bachelorette party, too."

"No, I don't want you or Ana to get drunk and watch strippers"

"I hope you know that if I don't get a party you won't have one either."

"Fine works for" Christian looks very pleased with himself and to be honest I don't need a bachelorette party or strippers. Hell, I'm going to marry Christian and I highly doubt that any stripper could look even half as good as he does.

"Oh come on Ana, please let us arrange a party for you" Mia begs. "Look Mia I really don't need a bachelorette party, why don't we have a small party before the wedding all together. Just a little get together with cocktail and drinks."

"Boys and girls together?" I can tell by her tone that she doesn't like the idea, but actually I don't want Christian to have a bachelor party either. It's not that I don't trust him, but with his dislike for women that come on to him that might end ugly without me ready to calm him down if needed.

"Yes, why not Mia, this could be fun." I answer and I see Christian giving her his 'take it or leave it' look. "Ok, agreed, I will talk with Kate and Elliot about it."

"Good, since you kids have tackled this topic down, let's get back to the wedding. Ana how soon do you think you could give me the list with the people you want to invite?"

"I can write it down for you after lunch Grace, though my Mom will probably want to add some more people to that list."

"I will talk to her. Oh I'm so happy for both of you." She gives us the biggest smile and I finally relax. Now all that is left is telling it my parents and then all I have to do is organize a wedding in four weeks. Wow, I guess this will be the craziest four weeks of my life.

_**Christian's POV**_

Ana seems as nervous today as she was yesterday. I don't get it. We already have her fathers blessing, so I'm sure they will be happy for us. I'm glad Ana came up with the party idea instead of two separate bachelor/bachelorette parties. Even thinking about some guy stripping in front of my fiancee makes me want to beat the shit out of someone.

Besides who came up with this shit? I don't want some cheap slut to strip in front of me and touch me and I'm damn sure as hell won't let some fucker take his clothes of in front of Ana. And even without the whole stripper business, I don't want Ana to get drunk without me nearby to get her home safely.

When we are getting close to Ana's parent's house she suddenly grabs my hand and squeezes hard. "Baby, what is wrong?"

"You see that huge tree over there, at the side of the road?"

"Yes, sure why?"

"That's where I tried to... where I had the accident. I usually don't take this road to parents. In fact, I haven't seen it since then."  
"Do you want us to turn around and take a detour?"

"No, it's fine. It just took me back for a second." She takes a shuttering breath and I can't see her like that. I unbuckle her seatbelt pull her in my lap and hold her tightly to my chest. Ana seems to relax a little and I make a mental note to ask Taylor to make a detour on our way back, so we won't come across this road again.

Fuck, only thinking that Ana could have died here is a terrible thought and that it is her sister's fault makes me mad. I wish that Ana could put this behind her, but I know she needs closure. Damn, if it was up to me, I would find a way to make her sister feel what Ana went through, but I can't. Ana wouldn't want me to do anything and I guess my soon to be parents in law wouldn't appreciate it either if I would make the life of her other hell.

"We are here" Ana announces with a smile when Taylor pulls up in the driveway of her parent's home. It's a nice home. Not half as big as my parent's place but Ana told me her parents made a deal about their home. Ana's Mom paid for it, but her Dad built it. I'm not sure I would have made that deal, but I know Ana's Dad is a carpenter who was in the Army before, so he wouldn't have the money to buy a house like that.

The whole money thing is something Ana and I need to talk about soon. Once she is my wife I don't want her to use her own money. Call me old fashioned, but I'm the man and I want to pay for everything my wife needs or wants and I will buy a lot of stuff for her she doesn't even know she wants, just to make her happy.

"Come on let's get inside. Oh, one thing. My Mom will ask us to stay for dinner. She loves to cook, but most of the time her food tastes terrible. So if she asks and we can't find a good excuse to leave before dinner, just try to get it down. I have meds for nausea, cramps and everything else in my purse." She looks apologetic and I'm alarmed, damn now I really don't want to stay for dinner.

"I'll keep that in mind. Now come, let's go inside and baby, I will find an excuse for dinner" Ana giggles as we get out of the car and leads me to the front door, where she gets the keys from under the doormat.

"You are kidding, right? Who keeps the keys in that place, fuck don't you worry that someone is going to break in?"

"No, my mom puts those keys there every morning for my brother. He tends to forget to take his keys with him, but she takes them back inside every night."

She opens the door and leads me through the house, but once we enter a room Ana comes to a halt so suddenly that I bumped right into her and grab her just into so she doesn't fall. I look up and see the reason why Ana has stopped so suddenly. Standing in the kitchen next to her mother is her sister. Well fuck!

"Ana! Oh sweatheart, it's so nice that you are here" her mother says, but Ana is still routed to the spot looking at her sister who is looking anywhere, but at Ana.

"Mom, I umm we... nevermind we should leave and stop by another time." with that Ana rushes out and her mom follows her. I'm just about to leave the kitchen, too when I see her sister smirk. Fuck me that's enough.

"Jenny we need to talk!" She looks surprised, but I can tell she is just putting on a show. Fuck, that bitch is already getting on my nerves.

"What do you want Christian?"

"It's Mister Grey to you" I respond coldly and she frowns. "Why, you are dating my sister!"

"That doesn't mean I have to be friendly with you, so let's cut the crap. To me you are nothing but a no good lying bitch. Sadly Ana loves you and she is still trying to understand why you won't talk to her. So now you have two choices. One you finally grow up and talk to her and try to make up for what you did or two you tell her you don't want anything to do with so she can finally close that chapter of her life.

But what is not going to happen is you continuing this stupid behaviour because I'm not going to watch you making Ana upset. So what is it going to be?"

She gapes at me, but I just stare back. She might be able to play the nice little girl in front of her parents, but I'm not buying it and I'm not going to let her walk all over Ana's feelings.

"So, you think that I'm going to do what ever you want? Well, fuck you asshole. I'm not done with Ana. Not nearly and first I'm going to make sure that she will see her perfect boyfriend in a completely new light."

For a second I try to understand what she is talking about, but suddenly she messes up her ponytail and rips her shirt open. Fuck me, that bitch is crazy.

"MOOOMMMMM!" she screams at the top of her lungs making Ana and Carla run into the kitchen.

"Jenny, oh my god what happened?" Carla looks from Jenny to me while Ana stares at her open mouthed.

Jenny points her finger at me and actually starts to cry. "He wanted to kiss me and when I told him that I wouldn't do that because he is with my sister he tried to force himself at me."

"What the fuck? I wouldn't even try to touch you if you were the last woman on earth you fucking slut. Who the fuck do you think you are?" Damn it, I want to beat the shit out of that fucking bitch.

"Ana, that's it I'm going to call the police." her mother hisses. "Mom, you can't do that she is lying, Christian would never do that" Ana pleads.

"Oh, so you think your sister is lying?" Carla is furious and I'm barely holding on to my temper.

"She is lying Mom." We all turn around and see Patrick who is coming down the last couple of stairs that lead to the second floor of the house.

"Patrick what is going on?"

"I heard Christian talking and thought Ana is here and that my trick might worked."

"Trick?"

"Later Mom, anyway he was telling her that she has to stop acting like that towards Ana. That he wouldn't allow her to treat Ana like that. Jenny answered that she wasn't finished with Ana and that she will make her see Christian in a different light. Next she messed up her hair and ripped her shirt open. Christian didn't do anything Mom. It was all Jenny I swear Mom, don't call the police he hasn't done anything."

Carla looks shattered. "Jenny I'm only going to ask you this one time. Did you do this to yourself?"

"He called me a lying bitch Mom. I don't like him, he..."

"Enough! Jennifer I want you to go upstairs change and then drive back to college. We are going to discuss this the next time you will be home. I won't tolerate this behavior, now go!" Carla's voice is eery calm, but everyone can tell just looking at her that she is about to lose it.

"Fine, I'm leaving. God I hate you damned bitch, but you will pay!" she yells at Ana and next she steps forward and is about to kick Ana's injured knee, but I jump between them and grab her by the shoulders.

"Now listen you fucking little bitch. If you ever try anything like that again, I will forget everything my parents taught me and beat the shit out of you. Don't test me or you will regret it." With that I let go of her and pull Ana who is crying into my arms, while her sister storms off.

"It's ok baby, I won't let her hurt you. I promise." I whisper into her hair and kiss the top of her head.

"Christian, please look after her, I need to find Ray, he is working in the backyard." I nod at her mother and she hurries out of the house.

"You ok Patrick?" I ask her brother who looks pretty shaken. "Yes, Jenny can be a bitch. I just thought she would come around." Damn he is going to cry. Ana hears the tears in his voice as well and lets go of me to hug her brother.

"I tried Ana, I wanted you two to make up." Patrick sobs and I frown, though suddenly I a thought comes to my mind.  
"It was you, right? You've send that bear to Ana?"

"Jenny's handwriting is easy to copy. I thought maybe Ana would call her and they would finally talk things out. I'm sorry Ana."

_**Ana's POV**_

I look at my brother and feel like shit. I know he wants his sister to get along, but after the stunt Jenny just pulled I have made up my mind. Going forward I won't feel bad that we are not talking.

"Patrick, I know you want Jenny and me to get along, but I don't think this will happen. I'm sorry pee-bear." I use the nickname I gave him to lighten the mood and he smiles a little.

"You promised you wouldn't call me that in front of anyone else anymore" he pouts and I kiss his cheek. "I didn't tell him why I call you that." I smirk and he tries to look mad, but fails.

"Are you mad because it was me who has send you the bear?"

"No, and thank you for doing it, the bear means a lot to me." I hug him again and just then my Mom returns with my Dad and fills him in about what has happened.

To say that my Dad was pissed about what Jenny did would be putting it lightly. So, we all needed a little time to calm down and I decided to take a walk with Christian, to show him some of my favorite places.

After we came back to the house we had no choice, but to agree to stay for dinner. So here we are now sitting at the table and again my Mom's food is barely edible. Christian who normally eats like a horse is picking at his food and looks like he is making escape plans, so I decide to share our news now, as this might divert the attention from eating.

"Mom, Dad, Patrick. Christian and I came here today to tell you something." Now I have their full attention and I grab Christian's hand for support. Geez, I'm nervous.

"Christian has asked me to marry him and I've said yes."

"Oh my god! Have you heard that Ray? Our baby is going to get married. Oh Ana, I'm so happy for you two" My Mom rushes over to and hugs first me and then Christian. Followed by my Dad and Patrick.

With that dinner is forgotten and while my Mom engulfs me in a conversation about the wedding, my Dad, Patrick and Christian leave the room to talk about guy stuff. After nearly two hours of talking about the perfect flower arrangements, the pros and cons of writing your own vows, what color themes are best for an autumn wedding and many more stuff I'm glad when the men return and Christian says that we have to leave. We make our goodbyes and my Mom tells me she will come to Seattle next week, so we can meet with Grace, Kate and Mia and make more plans and first arrangements for the wedding.

Once I'm in the back of the car I sink deep into my seat and sigh. "Wow, what a day. Do you think Taylor can make a stop at a drive-through? I'm starving." Christian smirks at me and bends forward to reach out to the front seat and grabs something.

When he leans back I can see it is a plastic food box. "Lots of cheese, no onions and more mustard than ketchup." he says with a grin. "No way, don't tell me that is one of my Dad's special cheeseburgers?!"

"Yes, it is. While you were talking to your Mom, we had burgers and beer. I have to say your Dad makes better food than your Mom."

"I know" I grin and devour my burger.

When I have finished my food I feel a little better and Christian hands me a water bottle.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome baby. Ana there is something we need to discuss." he is all serious suddenly, which has my full attention.

"What is wrong?"

"It is about your sister Ana. After today, she is officially number one on my shitlist. I'm going to have someone watching her. I don't trust her. For some reason she wants to hurt you and I won't let her. I understand if you don't like this, but..." I stop him with a kiss and then smile at him.

"Christian, after what has happened today I'm done. I'm done feeling guilty. I'm done thinking about getting in touch with her and I'm done with putting all the blame on Josh and seeing her as naive. I don't know what I have done to make her feel like this about me, but I don't care anymore.

She tried to make it look like you attacked her and I won't forgive that. So if you feel it is best to have her watch, then I'm ok with it. She will always be my sister, but that doesn't mean we have to be close. I've spend four years torturing myself by trying to understand her, but not anymore."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, maybe one day she will come around, but right now I don't want her in my life. I want to focus on the things that are making me happy. Do you know what is number one that list?" I ask with a smile.

"Tell me."

"It's you. I love you so much."

"And I love you, baby."

**Jenny will come up again in later chapters, but the next chapter will focus on another topic C&A need to get over with before the wedding...Next update Sunday or Monday...If you have time, leave me a review :)**

**Sunny**


	23. Chapter 23

_**Ana's POV**_

To say that the last two weeks were stressful would have been an understatement. My Mom, Grace, Mia and Kate are helping me to organize everything for the wedding, but I feel like they have completely taken over and I'm merely saying yes or no to their ideas.

We went from 60 guests to 200 guests and finally at that point Christian called my mother and his mother and told them that this was enough and we would fly to Vegas if they would invite any more people. On the plus side, I have my dress, we have a color theme, we could get the best caterer in town and we worked out a menu. The invitations are out and so far the media has no idea that we are going to marry.

That's mostly due to the fact that Christian and his security team let anyone other than family who knows about the wedding sign an NDA. We will release a statement after the wedding, but we don't want the media haunting us on our wedding day. Though actually I don't think even with all the NDA's that this will work out.

My biggest fear is that Jenny will talk to the media. After what happened when Christian and I came to see my parents, my parents had a long talk with her. They said she was sorry. I don't believe it. She has them wrapped around her finger and I know at some point I will have to deal with her, but if I can help it, I want to do that after my honeymoon.

I also started to make plans for the kids' center I still want to open. At first I thought this would be an easy task. Now I know that it will most likely take a year or two to get all the permits I need, find a place that I can remodel to make it fit, for what I want to do and find enough staff.

Also, my lawyers told me that I couldn't pay it all on my own and should look out for sponsors. I told them that I would use all my money and wouldn't care how much I would have to pay, but they insist that this is not a good idea and Christian agreed that I should find some sponsors. So, this will be something I will do once we are back from our honeymoon.

Today, I had another fitting for my dress, I love it. Kate's mom had designed it for me and it is all I could wish for. Jeez, I remember last week, when Mia, Kate and I tried to find a dress in some boutiques.

Mia wanted me to buy this princess dress and I looked like the dress was trying to swallow me completely. Kate however wanted me to go for a tight white silk dress. I'm still blushing even thinking about it. It was so tight, that you could actually see the crack of my butt. There was no way I would have bought this dress. So, after I couldn't find anything, Kate's Mom offered to design a dress for me and I could tell her exactly what I want.

So, now after the fitting, physical therapy and deciding on the flower arrangements for the weddings I'm glad to be home. It's after 6 in the evening and I'm glad to find Christian in the great room. "Hi baby" he gives me a kiss and I lean against him. "Shoot me, please!" I whine and he laughs. "What happened?"

"Mia called me. She went on for an hour about us doing one of those crazy wedding dances. You know the ones where you start with a slow waltz and then change into dancing the gangnam style or thriller."

"What the fuck? Baby, there is no way in hell I'm doing that!" Christian sounds alarmed which makes me giggle. "That's what I told her, but she insisted that I would ask you."

"So, we agree we will do it the traditional way?"

"Yes, though we still need to pick a song. Have you made up your mind about the vows. If we want to write our own, we should probably have some time to think about what we really want to say."

"I looked through the list of vows your Mom compiled for us, but none of those really summed up everything I want to say to you. So, if you are ok with it, I want us to write our own vows."

"Yes, I like the idea. Do you want me to promise you to obey you?" I tease and he laughs.

"Baby, we both know you won't and I don't want you to lie in front of our family and friends."

I laugh. "Good. When will dinner be ready?"

"In about 30 minutes, are you hungry?"

"Yes, but I want to take a shower first and I thought, maybe you would like to join me."

"Now that is an offer I can't decline." and with that he throws me over his shoulder and starts to work towards our bedroom. I have to admit, I'm starting to like his caveman tendencies when it comes to him carrying me like this.

In the bathroom we undress quickly and he starts the shower. Yes, this is just what I needed. A hot shower and Christian's hands all over my body.

He is standing behind me, nibbling on my neck and massaging my breasts. That feels so good. I grind my behind into his growing erection and he groans.

"Damn baby, you have a perfect ass. One day soon, I'm going to fuck it." I freeze. Did he just say he wants to fuck my ass? Do I want this? And why would he want it?

"Hey relax." Christian turns me around so we are facing each other. "Ana, you don't have to do it, if you really don't want to. You know I would never do anything you don't want me to."

"I know, you just took me by surprise. I thought ... you know ... that you wouldn't want to do that." And I know the second those words are out of my mouth that I just made a huge mistake.

"Why would you say that?" his voice is so cold that I take a step back. Shit, what am I going to do? In the end I decide it is best to go for the truth.

"Because I know what happened to you, back when you still lived with your birth mother." He stares at me for a second, taking in what I've just told him and then he storms out of the shower, takes a towel and is out of the bathroom before I can even react.

Oh no, why didn't I think before I said that? I promised myself I wouldn't say anything about what that old bitch told me. I switch the shower off, grab a towel and leave the bathroom too. Christian is in the walk in closet, getting dressed and I can tell he is boiling with anger.

"Christian?"

"Leave me the fuck alone!"

"Christian please, I'm sorry. I didn't think and..."

"I said leave me the fuck alone!" he shouts so loud that I flinch. "Please, talk to me."

"You want to talk? Really Ana? I trusted you. I told you I would tell you what happened before I was adopted once I'm ready, but you couldn't wait, now could you? Instead, you had to go behind my back and get the information you wanted from one of my family members. You know what? I'm done with this shit!" and with that he grabs his jacket and storms out of the walk in.

Oh my god, is he breaking up with me? I follow him, but he is so fast that he is already in the elevator when I finally catch up with him.

"Christian, please don't go. It is not what you think." He just stares at me until the doors close and there is nothing but fury in his eyes. It's like he just morphed back into the man he was when we first. When the doors are fully closed I sink to the floor and start to cry.

"Ana, what happened?" I look up and see Luke standing next to me. "Christian is really mad at me Luke. Could you please ask Taylor to follow him, I'm afraid he is going to get drunk and he is too angry to drive" I manage to tell him through my sobs and he nods and leaves.

"Ana, you should get dressed, your hair is wet and you are going to catch a cold like this." I hear Gail's soft voice and turn around. "Do you think he will leave me Gail?" She crouches down next to me and takes my hand. "Ana, Mister Grey loves you very much, but he is a hot head. Give him some time to calm down. He will be back in a while and then you can talk to him. Now, come get dressed, dinner is ready do you want to eat?"

"No, sorry Gail, but I can't face food right now. Maybe a glass of wine."

"Good, I'll get you a glass of wine, white?"

"Yes, please." She gives me a hand so I can get up and I walk into the bedroom. It's like even after her death, Elena is still evil and has the power to come between us. I sit down on the bed for a while and just stare out of the floor to ceiling windows. I hope Taylor found Christian. He was so angry, I fear he will have an accident if he drives like this.

If I would just have kept my mouth shut, we would have had sex in the shower, had dinner together and maybe started to write our vows. Now I'm not even sure if we still need them. He said he was done with this shit. Was he talking about us? Is he going to kick me out?

Oh God, please no. I can't imagine my life without Christian. I know we only know each other for almost five months, but its like I finally found my soul mate. He is more than just my fiancé, he is my best friend and the one person I can trust completely. I can tell him every thing that is going through in my mind, without having the fear that he thinks I'm crazy. I want to spend the rest of my life with him.

No, I can't think like this. He can't just throw everything we have away. He has to listen to me. I will wait until he is home and then I'm going to tell him how I found out about his past.

I get up from the bed, towel dry my hair and dress in one of his t-shirts and yoga pants. Once I'm ready I head back into the great room, take the glass of wine Gail has fixed for me and sit down on the sofa.

Maybe I should call him, but what if that only makes him angrier than he already is? No, I need to give him time to cool off. So, I just sit and wait. After my second glass of wine I feel a little light-headed and switch to water. I can't get drunk now, I need a clear head when Christian returns, so we can talk this out.

After 2 hours my phone rings and I pick it up without looking, hoping that it is Christian.

"Christian?"

"Ana, it's Grace. Christian was here, he was so angry, asked us who told you and left when we told him we didn't. Ana who told you about his past?"

"It's was Elena. When she held me hostage in that cabin I asked her if his birth mother was lurking somewhere and she told me that she is dead, and how it was for the best because of what she did to him. She realized that I had no idea and told me what happened to him."  
"Oh dear, why didn't you tell him?"

"When he told me what Elena did to him, he told me he wasn't ready to talk about his life before he became a Grey. I just wanted to wait until he was ready and today I just didn't think before I started to talk. Grace, he was so angry, I think he is breaking up with me." and that's my undoing and I start to cry again.

"Darling, don't cry, please. Christian is angry, but he loves you. He told us over and over again that you are the best thing that ever happened to him, other than us adopting him. He is not going to lose you over this Ana. Just give him some time and then explain to him what happened. You two can work this out."

"I don't know. I'm just so scared Grace, I can't live without him. I wish I would have said nothing."

"What did you say Ana?"

"I umm..." oh that's just to awkward. I can't tell her. "Umm, it doesn't matter."

"Ana, you can tell me." Grace insists and I sigh. "Umm, we were having a shower and umm ... he and I ... were making out and ..."

"Ok, ok, I get it. You don't have to tell me. Just send me a text when he is home safe."

"Of course. Grace are you sure he will calm down?"

"Yes, darling don't worry. Christian gets angry very easy, but most of the times he calms down just as easy. Now stop to cry Ana, you don't have to fear anything. You two will be just fine. If you need me call me. I will wait for your text."

"Ok, bye Grace and thanks." I hang up and cry a little more. I would love to talk to Jose or Kate, but Kate would only get mad and Jose is in L.A. to audition as pro for the next season of 'Dancing With The Stars' and I don't won't him to worry about me when he is thousands of miles away.

So, I just wait ... and wait ... and wait. I'm just about to call Taylor to find out where Christian is when I hear the ping of the elevator. I have to stop myself from running to the elevator and walk there in a normal pace, but when I finally see him I'm shocked. He is completely drunk and Taylor is trying to maneuver him somehow out of the elevator.

"Christian?"

"Ahhhh you! Annnnnaaaaaaa" he slurs and starts to snicker. "Where were you?"

"Bar with Lelliot. We had whisky ... a lot ... whisky."

"Ok, let's get you into bed. Taylor, would you mind bringing him to the bedroom, I don't think I will be able to get him there alo...EWWWWW!" I try to jump out of the way when Christian starts to gag, but he starts to vomit with such force that it not only splatters all over the marble floor of the vestibule, but also on my bare feet.

"Sorry" he mumbles and I sigh. "It's ok, come you need to go to bed and we need to get you out of your clothes."

"Only if you get naked too" he gives me a drunken grin that makes me snort. "Bed, now!"

Taylor helps me to get Christian into the bathroom and stays with him while I go quickly into the bathroom to wash my feet. Once I'm back I thank Taylor and tell him that I will clean the vestibule once Christian is asleep, but he assures me that Gail will do it and leaves.

"Ok, let's get you out of your clothes." I mutter and walk over to Christian who is sitting on the edge of the bed trying to balance himself.

"I want to undress you!"

"Christian, you are drunk, you need to sleep and we need to talk about what happened tonight, but not now." I get him out of his jacket and remove his shirt, belt and socks, while he is just watching me.

"Good, you can lie down now." he does and I open his pants. "Can you lift your butt a little?" again he does and I pull his pants down and put all his clothes in the hamper in the bathroom.

"I'm going to get you a glass of water and some advil. If you take them now you won't feel so shitty tomorrow."

"Do you still love me Ana?" I'm startled by his question and look at him. "Christian, I will always love you. Just don't walk out on me like that again, I thought you would break up with me."

"Never" his answer makes me smile and I hurry to get him the water and the advil, because I don't think he can stay awake much longer and I really want him to take those pills now.

As predicted not even two minutes after I returned with the advil and water Christian is sound asleep and I sigh. I hope we can talk this out tomorrow. I don't want to fight with Christian, I just want us to be happy.

While he is sleeping, I change into my pj's and send a quick text to Grace that Christian is home before I go to bed as well. Let's hope that tomorrow is a better day.

The next morning I wake up at 7 am. Christian is still asleep and I decide to let him sleep. It's saturday so he can sleep in. I take a shower, get ready for the day and make my breakfast, since Gail and Taylor have their day of today.

After breakfast I take a glass of orange juice and two more advils and place them on the nightstand for Christian, so he can take them right after he is awake and return to the great room where I call Kate to go over some of the details for the wedding.

An hour later we hang up and I'm just about to check on Christian when he comes out of the bedroom. His hair is still wet from a shower, but he is completely dressed.

"Good morning. How are you feeling today?" he walks straight past me and doesn't even look at me. Great he is still pissed. I watch him go into his study and think about what to do. Oh hell, let's just get over with it.

So, I walk over to his study knock and open the door. "Christian we need to talk."

He looks up at me in the most chilling way and I actually take a step back when he walks over to me. "Hey, what are you doing?" I squeal when he grabs me by the hips, lifts me up and puts me down outside of his study, but I don't get an answer, because he goes back, shuts the door and locks it.

Did he really just do that? Fuck, now I'm mad too, but I stop myself from banging against the door until he unlocks it and instead decide to take a walk to calm down. Prescott and O'Donnell are following me like always, but Luke is staying at Escala, since he has to fill in for Taylor on his day off.

After 30 minutes my knee starts to hurt so I get into a coffee shop and sit down in one of the huge armchairs with my vanilla latte. O'Donnell is standing outside the shop watching the street while Prescott is sitting in an armchair facing me.

"Prescott, why are man so damn complicated?" I ask in frustration. "Not sure Miss Steele, most them should come with a manual so you can beat them with it if they act like dicks." she says and looks completely embarrassed that she just talked completely out of her character and for the first time today I have to smile.

"That would be great, though I suspect a manual for Christian would be to thick to even lift that damn thing, if I wanted to beat him with it."

"Umm, well..."

"It's ok Prescott, I won't tell anyone that we had a little girls time. Please I need someone to talk." I beg and she sighs.

"I really don't know Mister Grey. He hasn't said more than three words to me. So I can only talk about man in general. Most of them, even if the think the are grown up, they are not. So, if you think he behaves in a way that is not acceptable, it is your job to tell him."

"Yeah, provided he wouldn't give me a silent treatment" I mutter under my breath.

"Maybe he just needs time to cool off. Give him a day. After that I would do something about it. I know it's annoying, but if you force him to talk now, it most likely will make things just worse."

"Ok, I'll try."

Back home Christian has left to go to Grey House and when he hasn't come back at 10 in the evening I decide to text him.

*Are you coming home tonight? I miss you. Ana.*

I wait for an answer and just when I'm about to give up I receive a text from Christian.

*Still at Grey House. Working late. C.*

Well, at least he answered my text. I decide to wait in bed. Maybe he will listen to me when he is back home. I really try to stay awake once I'm in bed, but doze off after a couple of minute.

I wake up, when I hear the bathroom door close and look up. Christian has clothes and his toiletry bag and is about to leave the bedroom. Great now he doesn't even want to share a bed with me.

"I can sleep upstairs in the guest room, after all this is your bedroom." I mutter bleakly. He stops at the door for a second, but doesn't turn around and then he leaves the bedroom. I just stare at the door for a couple of seconds and fight the tears that are running down my cheeks.

Why can't he just talk about this? I don't know how to deal with this. I'll take anger over this behavior any day. And so, I cry myself to sleep, hoping that on sunday he will talk to me.

It is Tuesday and I haven't seen Christian since Saturday evening. He leaves before I wake up and returns before when I'm already in bed. I tried to wait for him yesterday, but after midnight I gave up. I suspect he calls Luke to ask if I'm still awake and only returns once he has the all clear that I'm in bed. I can't do this anymore. I thought about going to Grey House and demanding to see him, but making a scene at his office might be not a good idea.

I can't believe this is happening. We are supposed to marry saturday after next and we are not even talking. This all doesn't make any sense. Maybe he is just waiting for me to leave, because he doesn't want to be the one who ended it. I hope not, but with every passing minute that he doesn't talk to me it seems more and more likely.

I have cried so much over the last couple of days, I feel drained. I need to know if we are still going to get married, but now I don't even get answers to my texts and if I call him he doesn't answer his phone. I decide I will give him one more day and then I have to do something. So I wait for him to come home again and again he doesn't come as long as I am awake. I want to stay up all night just to see what will happen then, but I am too tired to do so.

On Wednesday I give up. This is getting us nowhere. I think about this for a long while, but if this is what he wants then I have to do this.

I walk to the security office and find Luke. "Hi Luke, I need somethings from my apartment. I just have to get the keys, I will be back in 30 minutes."

"Ok, do you need help Ana?"

"No, I'll be fine. I'm just going through all my dance dresses, I want to sell them online and give the money to charity." he nods and I get back into the bedroom, take my little notepad and a pen from my nightstand and write a quick note for Christian.

* * *

_I'm sorry, I can't live like this any longer. _

_Forgive me, I love you._

_Ana_

* * *

I leave the note on his pillow, take my engagement ring of and place it on the note. Next I get my keys, phone and wallet and leave the penthouse. In the elevator I call Grace to tell her that the wedding is off and then I switch my phone off, this is it. I really did it, I have left the person I love the most.

**Next chapter will be up on Tuesday. Until then, please leave me a review :)**

**Sunny**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Wow, I have to say I was completely overwhelmed by all the reviews you guys left on the last chapter. So thank you for the massive support of my story. **

**For this chapter I feel like I should give you a warning. Christian will recall some of the horrors of his past. This is not going to be an easy read and some of you might need some tissues to get through the chapter. At first I wanted to go into more details, but it just became too disturbing to write, so I touched what happened to him, but didn't go into great details. I guess all of you already have a pretty good picture of his past, so I didn't want to go into great details. **

**I usually don't do this, but while I was writing this chapter I listened to 'All I need' by Within Temptation. I would really recommend you listen to it while reading this chapter, as I think the lyrics fit Christian perfectly. **

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to E.L. James**

_**Christian's POV**_

Damn it Grey, get your act together, go home and talk to Ana! No, I can't. Fuck, I've never felt like this. On one hand I'm so mad at Ana for going behind my back and asking my family about my past and on the other hand I'm scared to hear that she sees me any differently now.

I don't want her to see me as a weak person, a victim. I want to be her rock. Hah, who am I kidding she has been my rock right from the start. She is the only person in the world who is able to calm me down and she makes my nightmares go away. Now they are back with a vengeance and I haven't slept more than 6 hours since Saturday.

Fuck, she knows I have trust issues and for her to go behind my back like that makes me question everything. Hell, I respected her and didn't dig deeper into her past. Instead I have waited for her to tell me, so why couldn't she do the same fucking thing for me?

Why the fuck did feel the need to find out? To be honest, I'm not sure I would've told her anyway. It is not that I want to hide it from her. I just don't want to talk or think about it at all. I can't, it makes me feel weak and I'm not fucking weak.

I've had 7 sessions with Flynn since Saturday and he told me this morning that I wasn't allowed to return until I have talked to Ana. He thinks Ana did this to get a better understanding for my issues. Fuck me, even he is defending her, but that is what I call 'The Ana Effect'.

It's crazy, but everyone loves her and she gives you this safe feeling and at the same time you want to protect her. Hell, I have to stop this. We are getting married in less than two weeks. Tonight I have to go home and talk to her... or not. Fuck, god damn it, I'm only making things worse.

I'm just about to tell Andrea to cancel my meetings when the door flies open and my Mom storms in. Oh fuck, she looks furious. I'm pretty sure I haven't seen her this mad since I was a wild teenager.

"Christian Trevelyan Grey, are you happy now? What for the love of God were you thinking treating Ana like that?" she yells at me and even now as CEO of my own company I feel like a small boy when my Mom takes that tone with me.

"Mom please, I know I have to talk to Ana, I'm just to mad and..." She holds one hand up and I shut my mouth immediately.

"Yes, you should have talked to her, now it is too late. Ana called me 30 minutes ago to tell me that there will be no wedding."

My world stops. No, she can't do that. Is she leaving me? Oh fuck, what have I done. I can't breathe I can't...

"Christian, oh my god. Look at me you need to take deep breaths." my mother's voice comes through to me and I realise I sitting on the fucking floor. Damn, how did I get on the floor?

"Mom, she can't leave me. I ... I can't lose her."

"Christian, darling you need to calm down, then go home and talk to Ana." She is right. Fuck, Ana can think that I am the biggest loser in the planet as long as she stays with me.

I finally manage some deep breaths and alert Taylor that we are leaving. This just can't be happening. I knew I would fuck up, but she can't leave me.

15 minutes later I storm into my apartment, but Ana is nowhere to be seen. I run into the bedroom, search the walk in and the bathroom, but she isn't in there either. I'm just about to leave the bedroom when I see it. Fuck no, lying on my pillow is a small note with her ring on top of it.

No, please no. I grab the note read it and nearly have another panic attack. She left me, he really fucking left me. I fucked it up. No, she can't leave me like this. She has to listen to me. Damn, where is she. I run out of the bedroom, all the way through my apartment and into the security office. Thank fuck, Sawyer, Prescott and O'Donnell are in there so she has to be here.

"Where is Ana?" I snap.

"Miss Steele went downstairs to her apartment about an hour ago."

"Why is no one with her" I hiss, barely able to fight back another tantrum. "Umm Sir, you told us that Miss Steele is allowed to go to her old apartment on her own, since it is in the same building."

"Track her cell now and I swear to God you are all fired if she is no longer in the building." I take the elevator down to the 25th floor and knock furiously against the door, but there is no reaction.

"Sir?" I turn around to find Taylor. "What?"

"Miss Steele's phone is switched off. Sawyer is trying to check if she has used her credit cards and O'Donnell is talking to the building security to find out if and when Miss Steele has left the building, do you want me to open the door for you?"

"You have a key?" he gives me one look and I know he doesn't need a key. So, I let him open the door and find her apartment empty. Shit, where the hell is she and why would she leave like that? I grab my phone and call Mia, maybe she has heard from Ana.

"Hi Christian."

"Mia, have you heard from Ana?"  
"Yes, she called me about 20 minutes ago, to tell me that she couldn't make it to Bellevue today and now Kate bailed on me too. Is something going on?"

"No, everything is fine. Ana just switched her phone off and I couldn't reach her security."

"Oh, ok. I have to run. See you soon." she hangs up and I sigh. Fuck, I bet she is with Kate and that bitch hates me. I text Elliot that I need Kate's number and once I have it I call her.

"Yes?"

"Kate, this is Christian. I know Ana is with you. Hand her the phone, now!"

"And why would I do that? Ever heard of emotional abuse you asshole? Because that's what you have done to her. I knew you were bad news, but now you have gone too far. Leave her the fuck alone!"

Fuck me, that bitch just hung up on me. "Taylor, I need you to track down Miss Kavanagh's phone. Ana is with her." I give him the number and leave the apartment. Damn I hate that fucking ballcrusher. Emotional abuse? I would never do that to Ana. I was just trying to not let the situation between us escalate.

Or is it? Is that why Ana left, because she felt emotionally abused? Fuck, I need to see her now. "Taylor do you have a location?"

"Yes Sir. Miss Kavanagh is at the 4 Seasons."

"That's where we will go"

30 minutes and 5000 dollar later I know in which room I can find Ana and knock at the door. I can't believe that stubborn old witch at the desk was refusing to give me the number of the suite. At least the manager was way more helpful after I gave him 5000 bucks for the information.

I have to knock twice before finally someone opens the door and of course it's the ballcrusher. "What the hell are you doing here? Go to hell" She tries to shut the door in my face, but I'm not having it. Instead I grab her place her in Taylors arms and go inside. I lock the door so she can't get in and find Ana sitting on a sofa.

"Ana?"

"So, you found me." Damn she is mad, she is not even looking at me and her voice is cold. Fuck I have no idea what to do.

"You promised me you wouldn't leave Escala without security." Good job Grey, just keep snapping at her that will get you far, I scold myself.

"Oh, so now you care what I do. It didn't seem like you would care in the last couple of days." she says bitterly. "Ana, I was just trying to calm down, I didn't want to say something that would hurt you."

Ana jumps to her feet and glares at me. "Not hurting me, fuck you Christian. Honestly what do you think you've done by not talking to me. I had no idea if you were breaking up with me or if you are just sulking. All the while I still had to organize our wedding and I wasn't even sure if you would show up next week.

I cried myself to sleep every night since saturday, thinking that you were just waiting for me to leave, because you wouldn't want to be the one to call off the wedding. I know you have issues and I'm trying my best to compromise all the time, just so you don't have to feel insecure or left out. But what you did the last couple of days hurt me more than anything else.

I can deal with you shouting or breaking furniture, but not with this silent treatment you were giving me for days now. And most of all I did nothing wrong..."

Fuck no, that makes me mad again. "Yes, you fucking did by going behind my back." I yell at her.

"I did not go behind your back Christian. You want to know who told me? It was Elena while she had me in that fucked up cabin. I wanted to know if your birth mother was lurking somewhere and she told she was dead. The moment that bitch realized that I had no idea what happened to you, she couldn't wait to tell me."

No, fuck. I really fucked up. Damn that old hag, she is fucking up my life even from the grave. "Ana... I ... I'm sorry."

"That's not good enough Christian, because let's face it we wouldn't be talking right now if I had stayed at Escala. I love you, but I don't think I can forgive you anytime soon."

"Ana, please, I know I fucked up, but don't leave me. I need you, I go crazy without you." Fuck, if she really leaves me, I don't think I can survive it.

"Yet, you have no problem with cutting me off for days. I mean is this how our marriage will be? I do something you don't like and you just stop talking to me, don't answer your phone and only return home once I'm asleep? Oh or maybe we can keep my old apartment so you can stay there and don't have to look at me at all and if we have kids someday you can move in there permanently, because surely they will do or say things you won't like either."

Ana is crying now and I can't take it. I want to pull her into my arms, but she steps back. "No, don't touch me. Just answer me, is this how you will react every time I fuck up in your eyes?"

"Ana I ... I don't know. I never been in a relationship and the only reason why my family is still talking to me is because they are used to my fuck ups. I never meant to hurt you, I just didn't know what to do, because I ... I never wanted you to know." Fuck, damn it now I'm crying too and I don't do crying.

"Why Christian?"

"Because I don't want you to see me as weak and so far all I did was showing weaknesses around you. I want you to see me as strong and how can you possibly do that knowing what you know now."

"Do you want to know how I see you?" Ana's voice is soft and for the first time I'm afraid of what she is going to say. There is no way that she can see me for anything else than a weak loser, but I have to hear it. She is leaving me anyway, I just know it, so why wait. I nod and she takes my hands.

"You are the strongest person I have ever met in all my life. You've been through so much in your life, but you never gave up. You make me feel safe and loved. I would never see you as weak Christian, because that is simply not true. You are not weak, don't ever think of you that way."

I blink at her, how can she say that? She knows everything and she thinks I am strong?

"Ana, that is not true what they did to me and I didn't run or fight them."

"Christian you were a child and those people who did this to you were grown ups. Is that what you think? That you are weak because you didn't fight them off?"

"I should have, but I was to scared" I confess.

_**Ana's POV**_

I just looked into Christian's eyes and they show nothing but pain and shame. I can't see him like this, so I wrap my arms around him and hug him tightly.

"You were a small child, there was nothing you could have done Christian." I whisper while he is holding onto to me as if his life would depend on it.

"She left the door open, but I didn't run. I should have ran away, but I was too stupid to help myself." he murmurs and I can't believe that he is blaming himself. I have to make him understand that it is not his fault and that there was nothing he could have done.

"Christian, look at me please." he does and there are tears sliding down his cheeks. "Christian, I don't know how old you were when it started, but you were too young to fight them off and running away? Where could you possibly have run to? My God, you were so young you could have died on your own on the streets."

"I don't know why I stayed. I ask myself over and over again why I stayed."

"Because you were a small child and even if the life you had has been hell, it was all you knew Christian. It is a known fact that young children that have experienced abuse sometimes think that this is normal. That this is something that happens to every child. And sometimes the unknown is even more scary to a child than what it knows. You just didn't know that there is a better place for you." I feel that he is shivering and lead him into bedroom of the suite, we lay down and I hold him in my arms.

"When I first came to live with the Grey's I remember I was afraid of my Dad. When he raised his voice I would hide somewhere. I was afraid he would hit me and when he came to read me a bedtime story I was scared he would touch me. It took me more than a year to realise that he wasn't going to hurt me.

It was easier with Grace, I guess because she is a woman. When ... back then, when I lived with my birth mother it would always be men who ... who did this to me. Some would only touch me ... others wanted me to touch them ... and some would ... they would ..."

"It's ok, I understand." I whisper. Christian is shaking violently, it is torture to watch him like this, but I feel like it is important for him to get this out now.

"There was an old lady, she lived in the same building. I saw her a couple of times in the hallway, she always had candy for me in her purse. I liked her. She tried to talk to me, but the pimp wouldn't let her. She saw the men coming into the apartment and heard me scream. When she realized what was going on she called the cops.

The guy who was with me that day was on drugs. He was so brutal that I had internal bleeding. I nearly died on the way to the hospital. It was Grace who saved my life. When I saw her the first time, she looked like an angel, blonde hair and dressed in white. I admire her and my Dad for giving me a home.

I wasn't an easy child. I guess sometimes they cursed the day the took me in. I was in trouble all the time, but they never gave up on me."

"Because they love you. You never give up on the persons you love."

"You left me. Did you give up on me?" His voice is pure agony and I start to cry again. "I will never give up on you. I love you Christian Grey, but I didn't know what else to do. I was so afraid that you were just waiting for me to leave that I couldn't stand it any longer. I hoped you would come after me and you did."

"Will you come home with me?"

"Yes, but you have to promise me, that you won't do this again. I understand that this is all new for you, but you've hurt me so much. I can't live with the fear that if I do something wrong you are just going to shut me out."

"I ... I had many sessions with Flynn in the last couple of days. He suggested that we start couples therapy. I know this sounds weird, but I'm afraid to fuck up again. I never had a relationship and I want us to work Ana, I need us to work."

"I never considered doing therapy, but if you think it will help us then I'm going to trust you on this, because I need us to work, too."

"Do you still want to marry me next week?" I look at Christian and I know it would be best to call the wedding off for now, but at the same time I know, if I tell him that I want to wait, he will think I don't want to marry him at all.

"Yes, we will marry as planned."

"Thank you, baby I promise you won't regret it, I'm going to work on my issues. I won't let you down again, I promise" Christian murmurs between kisses my forehead, my nose, my eyes and finally my lips.

"I need you baby, I want to be inside you now" he breathes against my lips, but I can't do that right now.

"Christian, no. Not now, please."

He looks up at me and I can tell that he is hurt. "Why not?"

"Because I'm still upset about the way you treated me and I can't just shut that out right now. Give me some time, ok?"

"Ok, can I hold you for a while?" he gives me a hopeful look and I nod with a smile so we snuggle up against each other in bed.

"Do you really think I am strong?" he asks and I smile. "Yes, I mean look at what you have achieved so far. You proof that you are strong every day Christian, why can't you see that?"

"I don't know, my birth mother, her pimp, those men, Elena. I just can't see it." he whispers and for the first time I really see that behind all the arrogance, his sometimes rude behavior, his hate towards women is really just fear. Deep inside he is still the scared little boy he was all those years ago.

"You are Christian, please believe me."

"I'll try." I give him a soft kiss and we just lie in bed looking at each other for a while.

"I want to show you something. It was supposed to be my wedding gift for you, but I want you to see it now." He says after a while.

"Why do you want to show me now?"

"I want to know if you like it, come!" With that he gets up and pulls me up too.

"You know, Kate will probably throw a fit once we leave the room." I smirk. "She is a ballcrusher Ana."

"You promised you would try to be nice to her" I remind him and he sighs. "Fine, but I can't promise that I keep my mouth shut if she is picking a fight."

"I will talk to her too." I promise him he takes my hand and leads me out of the suite. We take the elevator down to the lobby and as soon as we are out of it Kate storms over to us.

"Are you ok Ana? Do you want me to kick his ass?" Her voice is so full of venom that actually feel the need to step between her and Christian.

"I'm fine Kate, we talked about everything. You don't have to worry about me."

"Ana, I want to trust you on this, but I'm still worried that he is going to hurt you." Just when I'm about to answer Christian beats me to it.

"Kate, I understand that you are worried about Ana and I like that about you. I know the way I behaved in the last couple of weeks was wrong and I still have a lot of groveling to do to make it up to Ana. But I'm really glad that she has a friend like you who stands up for her. Why don't you come over tomorrow evening and have dinner with us, you can bring Elliot too and make sure that Ana is ok."

Kate is shocked. I guess that is the nicest Christian has ever been to her and I have to hide a grin.

"Ok, we will be there, but I mean it Grey you hurt her again and I will cut off your balls and feed them to you." Kate threatens though her voice is softer now.

"Well, in that case I better not fuck up again. Do you need a ride, we are leaving?"

"No, my car is in the garage. I call you later Ana." She kisses me goodbye and gives Christian a stiff nod before she turns around and leaves.

"Good enough?" Christian asks and now I can't help but laugh. "Yes, well done"

After I've checked out of the hotel, Taylor is waiting for us at the car. "Wait, my car is at the garage Christian."

"I'll send someone to pick it up for you." he holds the door open for me and gets in after me.

"Where are we going?" I ask when Taylor drives through town and then goes onto the Interstate 5.

"Wait and see" Christian has the biggest smile on his face and I know he won't tell me until we reached our destination.

45 minutes later Taylor pulls up in a driveway protected by iron gates. He lowers the window on the driver's side, types in a code and the gates open.

"Who lives her?" I ask, but all I get as an answer is his ' I have a big secret' smile. I look at the house and it is beautiful. It has this old world charm to it that I really like, I wonder who lives here.

We get out of the car and he leads me to the front door, reaches into his pants pocket and hands me a set of keys.

"For you." For a second I have no idea what is going on and then it dawns on me. He bought the house.

"Christian ... I ... are you telling me you bought this house?"

"If you don't like it we can sell it and look for something else." he reassures me.

"What, no! I love it Christian. It's amazing."

"It's home. You want a tour? Elliot will remodel it for us, you can choose what ever you like. We can make the plans after our honeymoon and move in next year." Christian seems thrilled that I like it and so we get inside and he shows me around.

The house is amazing and much bigger then it looked from the outside. It has 8 bedrooms each with an en suite bathroom. A family room, a library, the biggest kitchen I have ever seen, an own cinema, there is space for a gym in the basement and it has an indoor pool. Next to there are also two rooms which Christian wants to turn into study's for us.

Outside is a huge patio, another pool, a tennis court and a guesthouse that Christian wants to turn into apartments for the staff. We also have a boathouse and our own dock, so Christian wants to have the Grace brought here, so we can go sailing when ever we want.

It's the most amazing home I have ever seen. "It's amazing Christian, let's not make to many changes, ok?"

"You really like it?"

"Yes, it is perfect. I loved it the moment I saw it. We are going to be happy here. I know it." I hug him and he kisses the top of my head.

"I want us to be a family Ana. Escala was a good choice since it is close to Grey House, but it never felt like home. This place does feel like home. In a couple of years we will have kids and I think this is the perfect place to raise a family."

"Yes, it is." I look up at him and come up with an idea. "I have two gifts for you for our wedding. I want to show you one of them. Do you want to see it?"

"Yes, but why two?"

"Because, the gift I'm going to show you won't be ready to be picked up until after our honeymoon. Come on, it only 15 minutes from here."  
We leave the house and I give Taylor the address we are going to. When we arrive Christian frowns.

"Who lives here baby?"

"A nice couple. Come!" I take his hand lead him to the front door and ring the doorbell. A minute later Sally, the woman who lives here opens the door.

"Hi Ana, you want to come visit again?"

"Yes, Sally this is my boyfriend Christian. I want to show him his gift."

"Sure, nice to meet you Christian I'm Sally."

"Hello" Christian mutters and I can tell he has no idea what is going on. Sally leads us into the family room where on a blanket 6 white puppies are playing. I walk over and pick the one with the blue collar up.

"That's for you. It is a kuvasz puppy, the are of hungarian origin. You can see his parents later, the get really big, but they are friendly dogs."

"You bought me a dog, really?" Christian looks totally excited and takes the puppy. Mia told me that as a child Christian always wanted a dog, but since Carrick is allergic they couldn't get one. He would still ask every christmas and birthday for a dog until he was 13 or 14, so I thought this would be the right gift for him.

"Here are the parents" Sally announces and Christian seems even more excited seeing how tall the are. He quizzes Sally about anything from food, over what the like and he is excited that he can take the dog with him for a run and that they love to swim.

After an hour we leave and make a date to pick the puppy up, two days after we are back from our honeymoon. Of course, since Christian let mentioned the honeymoon Taylor had Sally sign an NDA and I was a little embarrassed about that, but we have to be careful or our wedding will become a media spectacle.

"Thank you Baby, that is the best present ever. How about we name him Ace?"

"Yes, that sounds good. Better than the name Sally gave him."

"What, did she call him?"

"It's the sixth time one of her dogs had puppies, so she named them all beginning with the letter E, his name was Elliot" We both laugh and decide that Ace is a good name.

Once we are back at Escala we get out of the car and he asks me to wait a second.

"What is it?"

"Just this" he reaches into his pants pocket, produces my engagement ring and places it back on my finger. "Please, don't leave me again. I'm lost without you Ana. I promise I will never treat you like this again, but please don't leave me again, I can't live without you. You are the best that has ever happened to me."

Again I have tears in my eyes and I get onto tiptoes and kiss him. "I won't leave you again. I love you Christian, now please take me upstairs and make love to me." I whisper into his ear and I can feel him smile against my neck, when he hugs me tightly to him.

I know being married to Christian will be challenging at times, but I'm ready to fight for us. And I know from now on it will be my life's mission to make him believe how strong and wonderful he really is.

**A/N 2: The next chapter will be up Friday or Saturday. Please leave me a review and tell me what you think about this chapter. **

**Oh and one of you asked if I have a pinterest board for this story. I have to admit I never used pinterest, but since you all left me so many reviews I wanted to give you something back and created a pinterest board for this story. You can find it under the following link**

** www. pinterest sfanfiction /fsoht /**

**just remove the spaces and it should work**

**Sunny**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hi, **

**sorry this is not chapter :( I just wanted to let you know that I won't be able to update for a while. I'm not sure when I will have time to update again, but I'm trying to get something out by the end of the month. After that my update schedule will go back to normal.  
**

**Sunny**


End file.
